


Shinobis

by SSminos



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Gore, Childhood Trauma, F/M, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Turtlecest (TMNT)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 35,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSminos/pseuds/SSminos
Summary: Me estaba volviendo loco.No sabía qué hacer.Luego entra aquí Leonardo, quien hizo lo que yo no podía hacer mientras yo me encontraba con mi declive emocional al estar sujeto a la palabra del maestro, a su ley.Él desertó.Mi hermano Leonardo desertó del Clan Hamato y se largo.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ¡¡ADVERTENCIA!!
> 
> Si eres de esas personas que está a favor de lo Políticamente correcto, entonces en definitiva este fic NO es para ti :3
> 
> Anotaciones:
> 
> Esta historia está escrita en primera persona, cada segmento lo ira narrando un personaje diferente, solo desde la perspectiva de los hermanos, Splinter no está incluido.  
> Al comienzo de estos “drabbles” los personajes son demasiado jóvenes, con una edad de alrededor de los ocho años que ira gradualmente cambiando de edades conforme vaya avanzando los segmentos. Esto es una mezcla de Mirage y la película del 2007 por lo que realmente no hay una línea fija, es una AU mas bien.  
> Principalmente no escatimare en la sensibilidad violenta de Mirage, por lo que advierto que habrá fuertes temas de gore y muerte de personajes… Y tendrá muy probablemente TCest (depende de mi humor para este) pero no lo pondré desde el principio sino que será eventual, más adelante.

**CAPITULO UNO**

Infancia

 **Summary:** Splinter decide impartir clases de lectura y escritura a sus estudiantes como parte de su formación, también sirviéndole esto como un recurso más para mantenerlos ocupados al concluir las horas del entrenamiento fuera del dojo.

Narrador: Donatello

**.**

**.**

En algún punto baje mi lápiz, dejándolo alineado al marguen de la hoja cuadricular una vez que termine con los ejemplos en escritura romaji y katakana que el maestro Splinter nos dictaba en voz alta las siguientes las katas: tigre, mono, serpiente y etc. Como siempre, fui unos de los primeros en terminar los ejercicios un par de minutos mucho más rápido que mis hermanos. Me senté firme sobre el tapiz de periódicos debajo de mis piernas como único aislante del gélido piso que ya comenzaba a helarme. Junte mis piernas en una posición seiza y mis manos descansaron en las rodillas mientras mantenía la mirada al frente, hacia un punto incierto entre las tuberías del fondo que continuaban goteando a cada segundo formando un charco en el piso enlamado de la alcantarilla, distinguí a las cucarachas moviéndose por el borde del charco, las contemple por un largo silencio en espera de que mis hermanos terminaran con los ejercicios y recibiéramos la evaluación del maestro Splinter. Sin no contaba mal, esta resultaba ser la cuarta clase que el maestro nos impartía y él esperaba lo mejor de nosotros con resultados rápidos, al maestro no le gustaba repetir las cosas, siempre se molestaba si no lo captábamos desde el primer momento, como con Miguel Ángel quien se distraía con cualquier cosa olvidando lo que estaba haciendo a los poco segundos después solo para ser reprendido con un fuerte golpe en la mesa con la punta de la larga varilla que Splinter usaba regla métrica, obligando a mi hermano menor en centrarse en la clase y seguir trabajando con los ejercicios.

De vez en cuando, mis ojos seguía el ondeante movimiento del borde de la túnica de mi padre en su caminata frente de nosotros, eran largos pasos pero pausados y sus garras de los pies producían un constante click, click, click contra el concreto agrietado siendo el único sonido que había alrededor aparte del goteo de las tuberías y las puntas de los lápices deslizándose en las hojas. Seguí observando el movimiento de la túnica y el juego de las sombras que proyectaban las múltiples velas generándome una hipnosis visual silenciosa de la cual no podía apartar mi atención, quedándome inmerso en ella a falta de la noción del tiempo transcurrido.

Al llegar la hora de la evaluación, rápido recompuse la postura cuando el maestro se detuvo en frente mío y agache la cabeza en sumisión, una reverencia cortes, una señal de respeto hacia mi padre. Con los ojos cerrados, escucho como las puntiagudas garras de sus manos rosaban las hojas, analizando mi trabajo caligráfico en silencio, aguarde ahí en silencio hasta que escucho la firme y monótona voz rasposa de mi padre pronuncia lo que me pareció una adecuada aceptación de su parte.

-todo en orden, pulcra la línea y pulso preciso, justo como esperaba, nada más necesitas trabajar con las puntuaciones en estos caracteres, Donatello-

-si maestro-

Eso me tranquilizo, significaba que me había librado del castigo y que pronto romperé el ayuno que se me había impuesto el día anterior por haberme equivocado en el significado de unas de las katas.

-Rafael-

Sentí un estremecimiento ante la voz que pronuncio el nombre de mi hermano y de reojos mire a mi lado, hacia la tortuga más oscura del cuarteto. El semblante de mi hermano Rafael se produjo una mueca reprimiendo las ganas de gruñir, sus manos se apretaron en sus rodillas en espera de la reprimenda de Splinter.

-¿Qué te he dicho con escribir con la surda?-

-que es incorrecto, maestro-

-¿y entonces porque aun sigues insistiendo con usar la izquierda?-

-porque no puedo con la derecha-

Splinter rompió las hojas justo en frente de mi hermano, vi a Rafael temblar pero permaneció con la cabeza agachada, sumiso.

-vuélvelo hacer todo desde el principio o ayunaras a partir de mañana para que medites en tus error encerrado en el dojo-

-si maestro-

Con tranquilidad observe al maestro caminar hacia Leonardo sentado al final de la larga mesa rectangular, no me fue difícil intuir que Leonardo no se veía muy bien, sus emociones se reflejaban en su rostro además de que sus manos se abrían y cerraban en puños en un vaivén nervioso y por ello ocultaba sus manos debajo de la mesa para tenerlas fuera de la vista del maestro Splinter, pero no desde mi distancia de donde yo me encontraba en donde si las podía ver.

La decepción en la mirada de nuestro padre fue más que evidente, casi gruñendo ante la hoja que sostenía en alto.

-¿Qué es esto?-aclamó severo.

-es mi trabajo caligráfico, maestro-

-¿le llamas esto trabajo? Son solo garabatos, tuviste más de una semana para lograr una mejora desde las primeras clases, esto es basura-el maestro estrujo la hoja convirtiéndola en una bola de papel y se la aventó a Leonardo, mi hermano dio un sobresalto ante aquello.

-lamento mi error, maestro, prometo mejorar-

-¿prometes dices? estas clases son igual de importantes como las lecciones del dojo, deben de poner el mismo desempeño aquí, no es una clase recreativa, el prometer no basta si no lo estas tomando en serio-

Vi como Leonardo tragaba saliva aun con la cabeza agachada, no se atrevió a responder, no supe si por temor o porque de verdad no tenía una respuesta para darle al maestro quien le reprendía con una severa mirada. Por unos momentos pensé que usaría la vara para golpearlo como castigo, pero no fue así, en cambio la atención del maestro giro hacia mí y yo rápidamente aparte la mirada, volviendo a contemplar las tuberías goteantes del fondo.

-Donatello, quedas asignado en darle lecciones extras a Leonardo, el lunes a la primera hora quiero ver mejoras, sino ambos recibirán una sanción por no cumplir con su deber-

¡No! ¡Eso es injusto, yo no quiero trabajar con Leo! Grite por dentro pero ya la decisión estaba tomada, así que me incline hacia adelante, asintiendo ante la orden del maestro.

-si maestro-

**Summary:** Leonardo tiene problemas de disgrafía (dislexia es otra cosa) y Donatello en su desesperación hará todo lo posible para evitar la sanción de Splinter siendo duro con su hermano mayor.

Narrador: Leonardo

**.**

**.**

Llevábamos la mitad de la semana trabajando en las lecturas, me sentía cansado, quería realizar otras cosas pero Donatello se encontraba encima de mi todo el tiempo, exigiéndome con las correcciones caligráficas y obligándome en volver a leer toda una lectura completa de un libro en japonés en voz alta sin descanso. Se volvió rutinario y cansado, no me gustaba este nuevo cambio ya que no tenía tiempo para mi dentro de mis horas libres, solo estar sentado con un lápiz o tintas en la mano, escribiendo sobre papel con Donatello presionándome. De vez en cuando giraba mi atención en Rafael sentado sobre sus piernas sosteniendo entre sus manos una radio, escuchando con suma atención a la locutora de la estación sobre no se qué y en otro lado se encontraba Miguel Ángel, acostado de panza en el suelo con piernas moviéndose en el aire mientras tenía una variedad de papeles a su alrededor, dibujando y tarareando una tonada alegre y contagiosa que muy seguramente había escuchado de la televisión cuando el maestro ponía la estación de MTV.

Agudice mis sentidos y le puso un poco de atención a la tonada alegre de mi hermano, me tomó menos de un minuto en reconocerla, sonríe cuando logre hacerlo, en eso Donatello le dio un fuerte manotazo en la mesa haciéndome saltar del susto.

-pon atención, Leo, no te distraigas-

-estoy cansado-

-no quedare en ayunas por tu culpa ¡pon algo de tu parte!-

Me exasperé, cerré los ojos y me talle el rostro. Me tome mi tiempo para relajarme hasta que pude soltar un pesado suspiro antes de volver a centrarme en las hojas de la mesa, releyendo los apuntes de mi hermano en otras hojas y traspasándolos con mi puño y letra en otras hojas blancas.

Debimos hacer estado ahí alrededor de dos horas, realizando varios de los ejercicios de escritura de Donatello.

-¿sabes que significa esto, no?-

Solté un largo suspiro cansado.

-Si-

-¿y este de aquí?-

-es el signo del tigre-

-entonces ¿Qué esperas? ¡Escríbelo!-

-¡eso hice!-

-¡no es verdad! ¡Mira lo que hiciste!-

Creo que fruncí el ceño ya que mi hermano me empezó a mirar feo. Le dirigí una mirada cansada a la hoja pero humedecí la punta metálica de la pluma, realizando los trazos de los patrones en romanji, teniendo cuidado de no barrer con el dorso de mi mano la tinta negra fresca por toda la superficie de la hoja. Cuando termine, Donatello me volvió a reprender.

-qué demonios Leo… ¿en esto te tardaste media hora?-

-¿ahora qué?-solté exasperado.

-no puedes estar hablando en serio con esto-él resopló irritado ¡que osadía! Pensé.

-no te entiendo Donnie, estoy haciendo exactamente lo que me estas pidiendo que hiciera ¿Cuál es el error?-

Donatello tomó mi hoja y me la mostro en alto cerca de mi cara.

-¡léelo! Vamos ¡léeme lo que dice aquí!-

El dedo de mi hermano cayó en las otras hojas en la mesa, con anotaciones en tinta china la caligrafía japonesa hecha con el puño y letra de nuestro padre.

Yo entrecerré los ojos de mala gana, leyendo en voz alta cada uno de los caracteres.

-Shodan, nidan, sandan, yodan y godan-

El ojo derecho de mi hermano tuvo un tic y luego señalo mis hojas.

-si puedes leerla y entenderlas entonces puedes escribirlas ¿oh solo te sabes de memoria las pronunciaciones y estas fingiendo leerlo?-

Le fruncí el ceño a mi hermano.

-si lo entiendo, Donnie, se leer, no soy idiota-

-¡¿y qué mierdas es esto?!-

Mire mi caligrafía y luego las que estaban hechas por Splinter, tratando de ver cuál era el error.

No veía nada.

¿Cuál era el problema?

-escribí lo mismo-

-¡No es cierto! son garabatos aquí Leonardo, no se te entiende nada, no escribiste nada, cero, son rayones de tintas-

Mire a mi hermano antes de bajar la miraba de vuelta a la mesa, leí en susurro lo que escribí, eran claramente las cinco Heian, lo que aumento más mi confusión.

-no te entiendo-

Donatello se me quedo mirando pero note la confusión, sintiendo lo mismo que yo.

-muy bien…-él dijo con lentitud, extendió su mano y me retiro las hojas para poner otras blancas en su lugar-de acuerdo… Leo, hermano, probaremos otra cosa ahora, escríbeme el abecedario en katakana y son su respectiva pronunciación también, dejando de los caracteres-

-¿Por qué?-

-¿quieres ayunar ocho horas estando encerrado en el dojo?-

-No-

-bueno, no me cuestiones y haz lo que te digo-

Reprimí mis ganas de mandarlo al diablo y tome la pluma de punta metálica de nuevo metiéndola en la tinta, con orden escribí cada uno de los signos de forma vertical y al lado de ellos las pronunciaciones que les correspondía a cada uno mientras sentía la mirada de mi hermano puesta en mi, ya sea directamente hacia mi o en la hoja.

Cuando termine, Donatello se paso una mano en el mentón, sumido entre sus pensamientos.

-… lee este renglón, este de aquí-

-N, Wa, Ra, Ya , Ma , Ha , Na , Ta, Ka , A-

-…-

-¿Qué?-

-ahora escribe lo siguiente que diré, Asa wa kohi ga suki-

Mire raro a mi hermano con lo que acabada de decir de su particular vicio.

-no es verdad, tomas el café en cualquier hora-

Donatello sonrió.

-si me entendiste pero ese no es el caso, escribe lo que dije-Me sentí extraño pero escribí la oración, tuve el presentimiento que me convertí en alguna clase de conejillo de indias para mi hermano al verlo muy interesado en mi ahora a diferencia de las veces anteriores-bien, bien… ahora repite la misma oración en cada renglón hasta llenar toda la hoja-

Me tomó un par de minutos en terminar, deja la pluma a un lado y le extendí la hoja, prácticamente Donatello me arrebato la hoja de las puntas de los dedos y escudriño todo para luego voltear la hoja hacia mí, para que yo la mirara.

-¿Qué ves aquí, hermano?-

-que te gusta el café en las mañanas, dice-

-no, pon atención… mira más de cerca ¿Qué ves aquí?-

-no veo nada-

El dedo de Donatello se movió en la hoja.

-Leo… este carácter “Wa” no es la misma que está “Wa” de aquí, es diferente-

Me le quede mirando en silencio tratando de comprenderle.

-sigo sin entender-

-escribe esto mismo pero en ingles y repítela dos veces más-

Me sentí un estúpido, no lograba entender el punto que quería que viera mi hermano, así que con frustración escribí la misma rase “me gusta en café en las mañanas” cinco veces en cada renglón y me cruce de brazos.

-ahí esta ¿contento?-

Donatello se inclino en la mesa y tomó el lápiz, comenzando a cerrar en círculos las letras de la oración.

-¿ves? Mira aquí Leo, esta “E” se ve diferente de esta “E” y estas “As” no se ven iguales a las otras también, pueda que para ti sean “As” pero parece que fueron escritas por dos o tres personas diferentes-

-yo las veo igual-

-para ti, no para mí-

Me removí incomodo.

-¿eso es malo?-

-Leo, se te dificulta escribir exactamente una misma palabra, no, letra, letras, no escribes ni siquiera la misma letra, lo que quiero decir es que lo escribes con una tipografía diferente a la anterior que segundos antes ya escribiste-

Hice una mueca, desviando mi atención hacia el suelo.

-lo haces sonar como que hay algo malo en mí-

-… no lo sé, Miguel y Rafa no hacen esto como tú, pareciera que lo haces apropósito-

-no lo hago-

-creo que… tu problema es… no lo sé, no te puedo entender, el porqué se le dificulta no lo sé-

-… no quiero ayunar… ayuno mucho… -junte mis manos, pasando mis garras en el dorso de mi zurda-Splinter me extendió los ayunos a dieciséis horas-

-copia los ejercicios entonces-me exigió.

-lo hago-

-no, hazlos tal cual, como un espejo-

Nuestras miradas se conectaron.

-es eso o… ambos tendremos sanción-

Un escalofrió me recorrió por completo y rápido mire hacia mi hermano.

-no, no dejare que pase eso, no te arrástrese por mis errores, Donnie-

Agarre más hojas blancas y tome la hoja caligráfica de Splinter poniéndola encima de otras hojas, sujete la pluma y la moje con tinta, puse toda mi atención en los trazos de Splinter, haciendo lo mejor que pude de hacer los caracteres lo más idénticos posibles a las del maestro con Donatello guiándome en el proceso.

**Summary:** Splinter no ve con buenos ojos a Rafael siendo zurdo.

Narrador: Rafael

**.**

**.**

La sensación del lápiz en mi mano derecha fue incomoda. Tuve que cambiar de mano a cada rato solo para ver la posición en como apoyaba la izquierda en el papel o la manera de sostener la pluma entre mis dedos pero al invertir de posición con la otra mano se me ponía la mente en blanco, no importaba cuantas veces lo intentara, el ángulo me fue extraño e incomodo de realizar.

No entienda que tenia de malo que escribiera con la izquierda que tanto desagradaba al maestro Splinter.

No pude hacer una kata al salirme los trazos torcidos y fuera de lugar, retire la hoja remplazándola con otra nueva más y me volvía a equivocar. Al tratar de acomodarle termine subiendo el codo izquierdo arriba de la mesa mientras escribía con la derecha, fue un movimiento involuntario que solo paso y rápido lo bajo al recibir un regaño del maestro por mi mala postura inapropiada de sentarme. Gruñí bajo, le arrebate a Miguel Ángel una de sus hojas blancas que estaban a mi alcance cuando las mías se me acabaron, me apoye hacia adelante quedando inclinado solo un poco, tratando de hacer un sencillo trazo en el papel con la tinta china, en no salirme de los renglones conforme hacia los círculos, muchos círculos, lo cuales parecían ser óvalos torcidos, pegados unos del otro o separados por escasos milímetros.

-Esto es ridículo, no sé hacer círculos-solté entre dientes.

Escuche la risa de Miguel Ángel y me nacieron los impulsos de hacer una bola de papel y tirársela a la cabeza de hermano menor, pero no pude hacer aquello al tener al maestro Splinter presente, supervisándonos, dictando en voz alta con los brazos detrás de la espalda los ejercicios, con su aguda vista puesta en mis hermanos y en mí.

Seguí escribiendo con la derecha mientras los dedos de mi mano izquierda se movían con inquietud, otra vez esa desagradable sensación de hormigueo producto de mi desesperación recorría toda la extensión de mi brazo izquierdo hasta la punta de mis dedos.

-putos círculos… putos-

Ni los triángulos y rectángulos me salían en la puñetera hoja culera.

Y la tinta se me derramo cuando quise mojar la punta metálica de la pluma, cayendo en los trabajos de Donatello.

-¡oye bestia!-grito Donnie, dándome un puñetazo al hombro

¡Al carajo! Me harte.

-¡Óyeme! ¡Es tu culpa, genio! Pones la tapa cerca de ti y yo me tengo que estirar a tomar tinta, se supone que es compartida-

-no la acerque más a mi lado, tu de muy bruto la volcaste-

-silencio-

Mi hermano y yo nos callamos al instante, el tono de nuestro maestro fue suave pero la advertencia se encontraba ahí. Sentí un movimiento detras de mi que me tomó de sorpresa, era Leonardo quien se puso en medio de Donatello y mio, estirando su brazo y limpiando cualquier residuo de tinta con un paño en rápidos movimientos circulares que no dejo evidencia alguna de que la tinta negra fue derramada en la mesa, así tan rápido como lo limpio dejo otra tapa de tinta rellena y se retiro devuelta a su lugar.

Yo solo geste otra mueca y humedecí la punta metálica para volver a lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Por qué es tan difícil?-solté entre dientes y me frustre pero pronto caí en ese error de mi impulso haciendo una mueca al segundo en el que deje caer el lápiz con más fuerza de la normal con la mano abierta contra la mesa, sonando, atrayendo la atención de Splinter hacia mí. Con paso tranquilo el maestro se acerco y frunció el ceño al ver que no tenía nada hecho de los ejercicios de caligrafía que él estuvo dictando, solo observo mis rayones de pésimos intentos de figuras geométricas y letras del alfabetos al azar, entremezclado de japonés e inglés.

La mirada incrédulo recayó sobre mi.

-¿Qué es todo esto, Rafael?-

Mire a mi maestro por unos segundos antes de bajar mi mirada y contemplar esos puñeteros círculos que parecían estarse burlando de mi.

-estoy haciendo círculos, maestro-

-¿círculos?-las largas orejas se levantaron rectas, una señal de la cual aprendí a interpretar como de enojo.

-no puedo girar la muñeca bien al realizar un signo, maestro, así que estoy practicando antes de hacer las 26 katas que dicto, me las sé de memoria-

-¿de memoria?-

Había algo en su tono que no supe detectar pero mantuve todo el tiempo la cabeza agachada, además no necesitaba ver la expresión de mi padre para ver ese ceño fruncido en su semblante enojado, pero lo siguiente que dijo me tomó por sorpresa, fue algo que no espere.

-hazlo con la izquierda, quiero verte hacer lo mismo que hiciste aquí-

Aquello fue una firme orden que no pude desobedecer, empiezo de inmediato en hacer los trazos con mi mano izquierda siendo mucho más rápido, saliendo los círculos más redondos y las figuras geométricas con las líneas más derechas, viéndose un trabajo de tintas más impecable que la que había hecho con la otra mano. Deje la pluma y le extendí la hoja a mi padre, quien la tomó y solo guardo silencio.

Mucho silencio en realidad.

Era ese tipo de silencio del cual mis hermanos y yo temíamos de romper si nos atrevíamos hablar, solo escuchábamos el goteo contante de las tuberías y el agua pasar como sonido de ambiente en la sala mientras guardábamos a la espera del veredicto de nuestro maestro. Trague saliva, tentado de levantar la mirada y observar a mi padre pero al hacer eso le estaría haciendo una completa falta de respeto al maestro por lo que me mantuve sumiso, cabeza agachada, esperando.

-si puedes hacer esto, entonces… no veo el porqué no puedas intentar hacerlo con la derecha-

Dicho eso mi padre prosiguió en romper la hoja, solo me quede quieto observando por el rabillo del ojo los pedacitos blancos caer al suelo y por el tono de voz empleado el maestro, sentí un gran aliviado al no ser sancionado. Puse mis manos en las rodillas y me incline hacia adelante casi tocando mi frente la mesa en mi reverencia.

-procurare hacer mi mejor esfuerzo, maestro-

-eso espero ver-

**Summary:** Miguel Ángel disfruta de sus “horas libre”, aparentemente cree que las clases extras de escritura son un recreo.

**Narrador: Mikey**

**.**

**.**

Escribir fue fácil para mí, me gustaba pasar el trazo del lápiz o de la tinta en el papel casi tanto como al dibujar, de hecho estas clases fueron mis favoritas porque significan no horas de entrenamiento físico en el dojo y esas clases de lectura solo eran una vez a la semana. Luego de salir exhaustos, molidos y con todas las partes del cuerpo adoloridas hasta a los huesos del entrenamiento constante que realizábamos desde primeras horas de levantarnos de la cama y que se extendían seis o cinco horas dentro del día, me hacían desear que todos los días fueran lunes ya que en los días de escritura solo realizábamos tres horas de entrenamiento físico en el dojo ¡Eso era lo genial! Por eso amaba los lunes.

Como era cosa de todos los días, las piernas me dolían y los antebrazos los tenía manchados de hematomas por los bloqueos en las prácticas de derribo cuerpo a cuerpo. En una de las demostraciones en el dojo, al aparecer resulte ser que yo el más flexible de entre mis hermanos e eso hizo que la atención del maestro Splinter recayera sobre mí, cambiando las rutinas de los ejercicios para mi, la etapa de los estiramientos fueron mucho más extendidas que las de mis hermanos, las mías fueron más duras, más dolorosas.

La primera vez que realice un Split… sentía que me partía en dos.

Contuve mi llanto por que el maestro se ponía peor conmigo cuando me veía gimotear en las practicas… reprimir mis ganas de llorar más por el temor que sentía hacia mi padre y seguí adelante con los ejercicios. Todos los días fueron así, realizaba el doble de los estiramientos que el maestro me dirigía hacer, me paraba de mano con ambas piernas estiradas a ambos lados, manteniendo el equilibrio con pesadas cubetas llenas de agua sostenidas en los tobillos sin saber de la noción del tiempo en la que permanecía en aquella posición hasta que el maestro Splinter decidiera cambiarme a otro ejercicio.

Llego un punto, un punto en el que ni yo mismo fui consciente… de que al realizar Split ya no me dolían las piernas ni mi espalda, realizaba los saltos dobles sin dificultad, me lanzaba hacia atrás realizando acrobacias que dejaron a mis hermanos con la boca abierta, impresionados de como podía llegar a moverse una tortuga demostrando tanta elasticidad y flexibilidad. Ya no tuve problemas con esquivar los golpes y patadas, incluso llegando a esquivar los furtivos golpes de la varilla del maestro Splinter.

Aunque sus lecciones me dejaron secuelas psicológicas debido a ellos…

Me volví paranoico.

Teniendo el temor de que en cualquier segundo el maestro decidiera volver atacarme con su varilla solo para mantenerme a prueba, poniéndome con los sentidos en alerta cada vez que lo tenía a una distancia corta cerca de mi, en ningún momento me atrevía a bajar mi guardia dentro del dojo ante la presencia del maestro, naciéndome un sexto sentido mucho más agudo que me hacia reaccionar en automático antes de que mi cerebro llegara a procesar lo que estuviera ocurriendo y eso estaba pasando justamente ahora… El sentido agudo actuó primero y reaccioné sin pensar, me detuve de golpe mi andar presintiendo algo, un corte en el aire en una caída vertical hacia mi dirección, yo respondí retrocediendo un paso hacia atrás y volví a sentí como ese mismo corte de aire paso rosándome centímetros del rostro y otra vez ese “corte” de aire que oía se giro hacia mi dirección en horizontal a lo que me obligo a dejándome caer de espaldas dejando que solo me pasara de largo, mis manos apenas tocaron el suelo y ya me veía ejecutando movimientos acrobáticos que me salían tan natural, alejándome lo más que pude para guardar una prudente distancia y adoptar un posición defensiva. Frente a mí a cinco metros de distancia yacía el maestro Splinter con un bastón bo girando con maestría en sus manos, el bastón cortaba el aire a tal velocidad que parecía un borrón, como las aspas del ventilador y trague saliva, preparándome lo que pasaría a continuación.

Era una de las tantas pruebas sorpresas del maestro, especiales para mi dentro del dojo.

…

Me acostumbre al dolor, tenía que hacerlo y cumplir con lo que el maestro decía sino me llevaría otra vez al agujero, un sitio frio, pequeño, húmedo e infestado de bichos, el solo recuerdo de ello me provocaban arcadas de asco, sintiendo el toque fantasma de las diminutas patas haciéndome cosquillas por todo el cuerpo y en parte sentía mucha pena por mi hermano Rafael, ya que de entre los cuatro, Rafael era enviado más seguido al agujero, casi a diario mejor dicho, como resultado de ser terriblemente malo en los entrenamientos, siendo el más lento, muy poco flexible, se cansaba con facilidad, le costaba seguir el ritmo en las practicas y eso no era del agrado del maestro.

El hecho de que Rafael terminara en el agujero no era sorpresa para ninguno de nosotros.

Durante nuestras horas libres y más cuando Rafael era enviado al agujero, me escabullía de la guarida y me encaminaba hacia aquel lugar, me sentaba contra la pared y acompañaba a mi hermano dentro del agujero del suelo. Le contaba historias que yo mismo fantaseaba de cómo podría ser la superficie, el mundo que yacía arriba de nosotros y de vez en cuando Rafael hablaba, aunque temblando entre tartamudeos, distrayéndolo de los insectos que el agujero albergaba en su interior.

Me quedaba ahí un largo tiempo sentado con mis brazos alrededor de mis piernas sin parar de narrar alegre hasta que divisaba la figura de Splinter de pie a mitad el túnel con una mirada severa sobre mi. Sin decirme una palabra entendí la orden silenciosa que me mandaba. Con mucho pesar me incline en el hueco y me despedí de Rafael antes de retirarme de regreso a la guarida.

Splinter solo volvió por Rafael después de unas cuantas horas más y me sentí más tranquilo al ver a mi hermano de vuelta aunque Rafael me termino empujando cuando lo me acerque hacia él con las intenciones de abrazarlo, así fue como aprendí a mantener mi distancia cuando mi hermano no se encontraba de buen humor al ser sacado del agujero.

Yo siempre esperaba que cayeran los días lunes ¡Mis clases favoritas! El entrenamiento del dojo terminaban rápido y pasábamos a las clases de escritura del maestro, realmente me gustaban, las disfrutaba. Complete los ejercicios caligráficos y cumplí las expectativas de mi maestro y cuando terminábamos, tomaba el resto de las hojas ya usadas de los demás y me las llevaba conmigo hacia un lugar un poco apartado de la sala donde podía entretenerme en dibujar con las hojas reciclándolas. Deje las hojas sobre un cubertura de cartón que usaba para aislar el papel del suelo húmedo, suelo lleno de lama y me tumbo boca abajo en el cartón, dibujando lo que se me venía en el cabeza con un pedazo de carbón de lecha, una cera de vela roja y una pluma de plástico con tinta azul que había encontrado en uno de mis recorridos en la alcantarilla. Empecé a dibujar un parque o más bien lo que yo entendía que era un parque con las escenas que veía en televisión, dibuje un parque lleno de niños en los juegos y dibuje a mis hermanos también, siendo yo quien empujaba Leonardo para ir más alto en los columpios dibujándole una sonrisa, en otra escena dibuje a Rafael sonriendo con las onomatopeyas de “Muajajaja” brincando encima del castillo de arena que Donatello había hecho, dibujándolo todo enojado y con un cuadro de dialogo que decía “¡Serás Animal!” levantando los brazos al aire, me pareció divertido. En otra hoja dibuje a los power rangers con sus megazoid, acompañados de Godzilla y Mothra en una batalla titánica que se fue extendiendo en varias hojas más creando mi mini comic.

Sonreí y tararee una canción.

-She’s just my kind of girl, she makes me feel fine-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> si se preguntan que grupo es la canción, es de ABBA


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO DOS**

**Summary:** Un día, Rafael ya no aguanto y salió huyendo de la guardia, corriendo lo más lejos que sus piernas podían permitirle.

Narrador: Rafael

.

.

Agobiado…

Me sentía terriblemente agobiado.

Aquella sensación nauseabunda que se me subía por la garganta era la bilis que terminaba amargándome la boca con su acidez, quemándome la tráquea y paladeando el horrible sabor en mi lengua con desagrado. Los sonidos a mi alrededor iban en aumento, rebotando dentro de mi cabeza al punto en el que creía que me iba a estallar.

Aire, necesitaba aire, me urgía salir de las alcantarillas, quería estar lejos. Así que corrí, fue mi primera reacción, corrí lo más que pude dar y seguí corriendo abriéndome paso entre las fétidas aguas negras del laberinto que conformaba el alcantarillado, desesperado en búsqueda de aire fresco. Ese aire puro que solo existía en la superficie y del cual solo podía oler a través de las rejillas en las aceras de las calles o de las salientes de los túneles que daban cara hacia la costa, contemplando el mar, las gaviotas y el olor salado que traían las aguas.

Fue la primera vez que conocí lo que era el aire fresco.

El maestro Splinter nos tenía absolutamente prohibido estar en la superficie. El mundo humano fue ajeno y desconocido para nosotros, siempre lo observábamos en la distancia, atreves de los canales de la televisión pero todo aquello no era suficiente para saber de ese mundo que no fuera dentro de la pequeña caja de televisor a blanco y negro. Pese a todos los temores, a las advertencias de Splinter sobre la civilización que yacía arriba de nuestras cabezas, me valieron un comino sus ordene, me valieron las reglas, quise desobedecerle y con ello no pudo reprimir mis impulsos de treparme por las escaleras y empujar mis manos contra la pesada tapa de alcantarilla con los pequeños orificios por donde se filtraba la luz de luna, pero la cubierta se negaba a moverse, siéndome imposible el remover el peso y termine gritando como loco, escuchando el eco de mis gritos extendiéndose por todo lo largo de los tuneles. Perdiendo mis fuerzas, me deslice hacia abajo hasta tocar con el suelo donde caí de rodillas ya que mis manos terminaron resbalándose de la varillas resbalosas de las mugrientas escaleras pero rápido me levante, me lleve las manos a la cabeza y volví a gritar a todo pulmón descargando todo mi desesperación, siendo vulnerable por unos momentos antes de detenerme y retroceder contra la pared, tratando de normalizar mi respiración y reprimiendo la horrible sensación de estarme ahogando que tanto me volvía loco.

Sentía que las paredes alrededor mío se me cerraban o giraban fuera de control, veía que la oscuridad me tragaba vivo y que solo la débil luz que se filtraba por la tapa arriba mío era lo suficiente como para permitirme visualizar los suaves contornos de las aguas negras fluyendo con lentitud entre mis pies. Mis garras se clavaron en las gruesas paredes de concreto, contrayendo mis dedos una y otra y otra vez formando profundo surcos de lo afiladas que son, tome grandes bocanadas de aire al respirar, inhalando y exhalando al tiempo que cierro mis ojos en un intento de aclarar mi mente, apartando la claustrofobia que me estaba volviendo loco. Mis piernas tiemblan, mis rodillas me ardían y mis brazos los tenía tan entumecidos que ya ni los podía llegar a sentir unidas a mi cuerpo, ni siquiera fui consciente de la oleada gélida que azotaban en los túneles, comenzando en afectarme la baja temperatura el doble de fuerte al ser un reptil. Todas esas sensaciones no apaciguaron mi repentino ataque de pánico producto de la claustrofobia que me generaban las alcantarillas y el maldito agujero infestado de insectos al cual mi maestro me encerraba.

Sentí una humedad extraña en mi rostro y me restriego las manos a los ojos, por unos segundos me quedo inmerso dentro de la sorpresa al darme cuenta que la extraña humedad que bañaba mi rostro se trataban de lagrimas y eso me perturbo. Con lentitud comencé a ceder por la pérdida de fuerzas de mis piernas ante mi peso, quedando en una posición de cuclillas con el agua llegándome solo a la altura de los tobillos y muevo mi cola hacia un lado, enroscándola alrededor del muslo y evitando así que tocara la fétida agua negra. Con furia me tallo el rostro con mis brazos borrando cualquier rastro de debilidad culposa para luego abrazarme a mi mismo, clavando las garras en los antebrazos solo para poder usar el dolor como una distracción y lograr un poco en despejar mi mente y tener más claridad.

-¿Rafael?-

La voz me tomó de sorpresa. Rápido me aparto de la pared adoptando una postura defensiva y con una cuchilla sostenida firmemente en mano, desenvainada de la funda de mi pierna en segundos. Mis ojos que se habían adaptado a la oscuridad, pronto comenzaron arder cuando la repentina luz de una linterna me alumbro de lleno a la cara haciendo retroceder, el dueño de la lámpara al ver su error dejo de alumbrar directo a mi cara, cambiando la dirección de la linterna al suelo recubierto de aguas negras.

-Rafa, soy yo… ¿estás bien?-

-¿Qué quieres Angelo?-le grite con brusquedad, quería que me dejaran solo. No lo quería a él aquí.

-… me preocupe por ti… ¿estás bien hermano?-

-no, no estoy bien, a la puta madre no estoy bien-

-hermano… calma-

-¡¿Cómo carajos quieres que me calme?!-vi a Miguel Ángel dar un sobresalto y retroceder ante el gruñido de bestia que produjo mi garganta, sonando gutural-¡hago todo mal! ¡siempre termino en el maldito agujero! las cucarachas me cubren, se me suben, me muerden ¡las detesto!-

-¡Rafa!-Miguel corrió hacia mi directamente y me abrazo, yo hago todo lo que puedo para empujarlo, mandarlo lejos pero mi hermano menor sigue forcejeando, negándose a soltarme-vamos, tranquilo, todo estará bien… estoy aquí contigo-

-¡no! ¡todo lo hago mal! ¡Splinter me meterá en el agujero de por vida si regreso a la guarida!-

-¡entonces me quedare contigo! ¡No voy a dejarte solo!-

-¡suéltame!-

Le lance un derecha en la cara a Miguel Ángel, impactando mi puño de lleno a un lado de su mandíbula pero a los pocos segundos, el muy ingrato del hermano menor que tengo, me sacó de equilibrio al colocar su pie derecho justo detrás de mi rodilla, haciéndome tambalear hacia atrás y luego usando todo su peso me logró tirar de espaldas al embestirme en una tacleada. Mi caparazón golpeo el agua chapoteando a los lados teniendo a Miguel Ángel sentado encima de mí, desarmándome y tirando lejos el cuchillo a un lado al azar, escuchándolo cae al agua. De ahí, empezamos ambos a forcejear, tratando de hacer que me soltara de las muñecas, de alguna manera logre quedar sentado, empapado y más enfurecido que nunca, aventamos el agua fétida hacia él para poder dar la vuelta y correr pero sentí como fui jalado hacia adelante en un movimiento brusco y unos brazos me rodearon por arriba de los hombros dejándome inmovilizado.

-¡suéltame!-

-¡no!-

-¡suélteme Angelo!-

-¡no te dejare ir! ¡eres mi hermano, Rafael!-

-¡cállate! ¡no voy a regresar!-

-¡no te voy a obligar! ¡Estoy aquí por ti! ¡Nunca te obligaría hacer algo que no quieres!-

Mi mandíbula se apretó con fuerza y mis ojos se nublaron lleno de lagrimas, no me atrevía hablar porque si lo hacía terminaría rompiendo en llanto y hacer eso delante de Miguel era lo último en el mundo que quería hacer. Deje de forcejear contra mi hermano menor porque no me lo podía quitar de encima, quedándome sentado, sintiendo sus brazos tensarse alrededor mío. Había algo en el abrazo de Miguel Ángel que parecía hacerme esfumar las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban, termine cediendo… y pase mis brazos alrededor de él y oculte mi rostro en el cuello de mi hermano.

Ya no quise que me soltara.

Me aferre a Miguel Ángel como si fuera mi ancla, desahogue mi llanto en el hombro de mi hermano, dejándome expuesto tan cruda mi vulnerabilidad, llorando entre sus brazos.

-tranquilo Rafael… estoy aquí… no me iré a ningún lado-

Sentí sus manos acariciar gentilmente mi caparazón.

**Summery:** a veces a Leonardo le cuesta diferenciar en el tono de las órdenes de su maestro y se deja llevar por la impulsividad y en consecuencia de eso es enviado al agujero…

Narrador: Leonardo

.

.

Me equivoque…

Pero no me arrepiento, porque así aprendí cual era mi error para no volver a repetirlo.

-quiero que pienses en tus errores, Leonardo-

Dirigí mi atención hacia arriba, en dirección de mi maestro reprimiéndome con esa dura mirada asomándose por encima del hueco del agujero antes de apartarse y cerrar la abertura con una gruesa reja de tela mosquitera recubierta de una sucia y vieja tela de lona, dejándome en la completa oscuridad en aquel reducido espacio de cuatro paredes llenas de lama, hondos e insectos rastreros hirviendo en la poco profundad del aguas que me llegaban por debajo de las rodillas, sentí los insectos removerse entre mis pies, sintiendo sus patas o sus cuerpos largos pasar nadando entre mis piernas.

Ya no sentía miedo de los insectos, de hecho lo encontraba molestos que del propio asco.

Mis ojos tardaron unos segundos en adaptarse a la oscuridad, apenas distinguiendo los contornos de las tuberías con rejillas y los diminutos cuerpos de los gusanos, produciendo un desagradable sonido húmedo al moverse. Me gire hacia la pared y me senté sobre mis rodillas, el agua ya quedo justo a la altura de mi estomago pero no me importaba, iba a estar varias horas ahí y quedar todo el tiempo de pie era inútil y cansado. La pared frente mío yacía encucarachada y pase mi mano barriéndolas todas, haciéndolas a un lado para tener un espacio libre en donde clavar mis garras y perforar el concreto, continuando con los surcos profundos que había dejado al última vez que fui traído al agujero, así fue como me entretenía dejando pasar el tiempo hasta que el maestro volviera por mi.

Clave mis garras y las empecé afilarlas en la pared, con lentitud, contando los minutos pasar sumido en un trance...

Las cucarachas volaron contra mi rostro pero solo las ignore, sintiendo sus diminutas patas recorrer mi cuerpo, subiendo y bajando por mis brazos o con sus largas y finas antenas haciéndome cosquillas en el cuello. Cuando se metían en mi caparazón fue ahí donde me sobresalte al ser una zona muy sensible de mi cuerpo, no tuve de otra que detener mi trance de marcar la pared y meter mi mano para sacar a las cucarachas detrás de mi cuello o de los hombros, una vez que sostenía al bicho entre mis manos, la triture de un solo movimiento de mis dedos y la arroje por algún lugar del suelo para después regresar mi atención a la pared, continuando con mis garabatos.

Afilar, afilar, afilar.

Pasaron un total de siete horas para cuando Splinter decidió sacarme del hueco, la luz pese que no me caía directo a la mirada, me cegó. Cerré los ojos dejando que el ardor momentáneo pasara y levante la cabeza hacia el techo que era de tres metros de alto. Ahí estaba de pie mi maestro, con su estoico rostro escudriñándome, en busca de alguna clase de emoción de mi parte.

Yo solo lo observe en silencio, esperando una orden de él.

-¿aprendiste la lección?-

-si maestro, aprendí mi lección-me voz yacía tranquila, de hecho no me molestaba ser encerrado en el agujero por más tiempo y al parecer mi padre había notado eso también-no volveré a cuestionarlo, maestro-

Vi a mi padre entrecerrar los ojos ¿Por qué sospechaba de mí? ¿Qué era lo que había hecho yo para que me viera asi? Me pregunte para mí mismo en mis adentros, no tenia caso el preguntárselo en voz alta, eso molestaría más a mi padre con mi repentino cuestionamiento.

Nunca cuestiones al maestro Splinter, esa resultaba ser la primera lección acatar.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

La pregunta me tomó por sorpresa, pensé unos segundos antes de contestar de forma automática sin darme cuenta de que la estaba procesando en realidad.

-tengo frio-

-¿eso es todo lo que sientes?-

-tengo hambre-

Splinter arqueo una ceja, me pareció gracioso su gesto pero evite sonreír, no quería faltarle el respeto a mi maestro.

Me lanzo una cuerda anudada para que yo escalara, la tome y amarre el extremo con mi pierna para usarla de soporte y con mis brazos me sujete en los nudos usándolos de palanca, trepando hacia arriba hasta llegar a la cima. Cuando lo logre de inmediato retire la cuerda, la enrolle y volví a cubrí el hueco con la rejilla rectangular. Me puse de pie y me quite las cucarachas que aun recorrían mi cuerpo además de pasarme las manos por todo el cuerpo retirándome la asquerosidad del agua enlamada, dejando cae al suelo una masa gelatinosa verdusca y oscura, cuando me considere lo considerablemente presentable, di la vuelta y me puse firme e le di una leve inclinación educada hacia adelante a mi maestro.

-aprendí mi lección, estoy listo para regresar a la guarida y continuar con el entrenamiento-

Splinter solo me observo sin borrar ese ceño fruncido y dio un paso al frente, quedando a un metro de distancia uno del otro. Eran pocas las veces que podría permitirme estar de pie a la par de mi maestro por lo que aprecie los detalles fugaces que se me permitían, la estatura de mis hermanos y la de mi padre eran básicamente las mismas aunque yo era más delgado y de corta estatura en comparación con mis hermanos. Ahora yo aquí, frente a frente, le llegaba a la altura del hocico de mi padre en cuestión de altura, siendo él más alto por unos centímetros.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes en estos momentos, Leonardo?-

-nada-

-¿estás seguro?-una de sus orejas se movió, fue curioso eso-¿no sentiste temor alguno estando ahí abajo, en la oscuridad y el frio, con las alimañas retorciéndose a tu alrededor?-

-no-

Vi como se pasaba la mano al mentón, pensativo…Y al siguiente me soltó una sonora bofetada que volteo mi rostro a un lado.

-¿ahora que sientes en estos momentos?-

Con lentitud gire mi cabeza hacia el frente, mirando directo hacia mi padre, mi mejilla ardía, entumeciéndome la cara con el calor de la sangre que se acumulaba en la zona impactada, había sido tan fuerte que dejaría una notoria hinchazón.

Pero el golpe, en sí, no me molesto.

Si el maestro Splinter tenía sus razones para darme ese golpe, entonces eso justificaba tal acto. 

-me merecía el golpe, maestro-

Lo dije y en eso capte otra vez que las largas orejas de Splinter se levantaron, rectas como un centinela, con su expresión concentra aun más en mí como tratando de leerme al parecer.

-¿harás todo lo que yo diga?-

Asentí con la cabeza, demostrando mi obediencia.

**Summary:** La inocencia de la niñez se va dejando atrás… ahora son soldados.

Narrador: Donatello

.

.

No lo note de inmediato, de hecho todo fue tan gradual que me fue apenas reconocerlo en un primer instante.

En un principio, el maestro Splinter nos entrenaba a todos por igual, realizando ejercicios de resistencia, fortaleza, estiramientos y pruebas de tolerancia al dolor, nos ponía a practicar en pareja combates de cuerpo a cuerpo, llegando al uso del implemento de armas o objetos con los cuales podríamos improvisar en el entorno, utilizando el ingenio, la cautela. Cada uno portábamos armas de maderas o retazos de tuberías, largas secciones de especialización en el bokudo, intercambiábamos armas, moldeándonos a las diferentes formas de maniobrar espadas, dagas o staff. Miguel Ángel era quien más se adaptaba con rapidez a los nuevos cambios y me sentí ridículo el tener una pequeña pisca de celos por el talento natural de mi hermano menor quien parecía tener una clase de déficit de atención, lo cual fue insultante, bueno, en mi opinión. Con el paso del tiempo hubo un cambio de roles, ya no nos intercambiamos para entrenar con el otro sino que se establecieron dos equipos dividiéndonos en parejas, el primero lo conformaban Rafael y Leonardo, y el segundo equipo fuimos Miguel Ángel y yo, así nos sostuvimos por un tiempo. Los entrenamientos igualmente no fueron los mismos, fueron distintos para ambos equipos, empecé a darme cuenta de ese detalle al ver que la atención del maestro Splinter se centraba más en Rafael y Leonardo, siendo los entrenamientos más agresivos y más duros para ellos.

No le tome tanta importancia a ese hecho hasta que empezaron los cambios en el carácter de mis hermanos.

El carácter de mi hermano Leonardo no era el mismo, era diferente, se comportaba más serio y era más callado, casi monótono y Rafael se volvía más violento, poseyendo un temperamento difícil de controlar, llegando a ser más volátil. Rafael se la pasaba matando las horas en desquitarse con un saco lleno de tierra, descargando su furia en poderosos golpes y patadas que desgastaron la gruesa tela al punto de reventar el saco, Leonardo por otro lado se la pasaba afilando las cuchillas con una piedra para ligar, puliendo el metal dentro de un trance con una tranquilidad casi tan inquietante que me ponía incomodo de estar cerca de él al momento en que se ponía a sacarle filo a las armas por horas.

Fue inusual y me puse a pensar en qué momento atrás Splinter había decidido en entrenar a Rafael y Leonado por separado dejándonos a Miguel Ángel y a mí en un segundo plano. El maestro ya no me reprendía tanto como lo hacía antes, si llegaba a pasarme un poco de la hora de llegada al dojo o realizaba casi la mitad del entrenamiento, el maestro no me sancionaba… ya no me miraba de hecho, no de la forma en cómo lo hacía con mis otros dos hermanos.

Empezaba a ser más exigente con Leonardo y Rafael.

Rafael, quien era pésimo en los entrenamientos de resistencia, comenzó a marcarse más su musculatura teniendo una complexión más grande que se distinguía de entre nosotros, siguiendo una rutina autoimpuesta de constantes levantamientos de pesas o del boxeo. De hecho recuerdo aquella ocasión en el que Rafael llego hacerle un agujero a la pared de un solo puñetazo, doblando la tubería y dejando la huella de sus nudillos en el metal. Lo recuerdo muy bien ya que fui yo quien se encargo de atender las heridas de su mano, los nudillos lastimados e hinchados, pude tocar su brazo, palpando con las puntas de mis dedos la dura musculatura de mi hermano, me fascine pero me sentí intimido al mismo tiempo, tragando saliva al imaginarme una escena de quedar metido en una riña violenta con Rafael, eso era algo que sin duda no quería que llegara pasar en algún futuro.

Mi temperamental hermano comenzaba en destacar más en los entrenamientos, evitando ser enviado al agujero aunque ya ninguno de nosotros era enviado a ese lugar otra vez por el pequeño hecho de que crecíamos de tamaño, dificultando el estar metidos dentro de un espacio tan angosto de medio metro y cinco de alto, siendo demasiado apretado para entrar ahí.

El maestro Splinter comenzaba a implementar otros tipos de sanciones, también adaptándose a nosotros, a nuestro crecimiento, el único que al parecer no le hacían efecto los castigos era a Leonardo, el Señor sin miedo, como lo apodábamos, parecía completamente inmune a las sanciones de Splinter lo que hacía que las sanciones de Leonardo fueran cada vez subiendo de tono… castigos que ni a nosotros nos eran aplicadas.

Trague saliva, mi cuerpo se estremeció, hacia todo lo posible para no mirar en dirección de Leonardo, mi hermano mayor sostenía dos teteras calientes con las manos desnudas y permanecía en una sola pie arriba de la base de una cubeta sin perder el equilibro e ignorando el dolor infligido, Leonardo permaneció ahí por mucho tiempo hasta que el maestro dio finalizado el castigo. Me dirigí de inmediato a mi habitación, lugar donde tenía improvisado un área de enfermería y encontré a Leonardo ahí de pie, esperándome, atendí las quemaduras de sus palmas llenas de ampollas y piel sensible, la sola vista fue dolorosa pero lo más inquietante no eras las quemaduras, sino mi hermano en sí, su expresión tan calmada me intranquilizo, no gesto ninguna mueca de dolor al momento de aplicarle los vendajes, no lloro, no grito.

-Leo… ¿estás bien?-

Lo único que él hizo fue mirar con curiosidad los vendajes y luego me miró.

-si, estoy bien-

Me sentí extraño ante la falta de emoción.

-¿no te duele?-

Leonardo ladeo la cabeza a un lado, confundido ante mi pregunta.

-sostuve teteras calientes, por supuesto que me duele-

No sé qué clase de entrenamiento estaban recibiendo mis hermanos, pero me comenzó a causar escalofríos los métodos que mi padre estaba implementando con ellos.

**Summary:** Splinter siempre ha mantenido una dieta estricta, una dieta que sostendría un monje hasta que empieza a ceder un poco… 

Narrador: Mikey

.

.

Era medio día y eso significaba la hora de comer, estaba más que feliz que fui corriendo y saltando obstáculos para llegar a la mesa, un retazo circular de patas cortas que casi llegaba al ras del suelo y como únicos asientos conformados por cojines delgados. A parte del maestro Splinter, fui el primero en llegar de mis hermanos, tome un lugar en la mesa y mire el contenido de la bandeja ovalada humeante de arroz nadando en caldo mientras que Splinter colocaba uno por uno los platos hondos boca abajo y las tasas blancas de porcelana en cada lugar corresponden, siempre pulcro y ordenado.

A los pocos minutos llegaron mis hermanos, cansados y adoloridos, todos dijeron al unión un saludo cortes antes de tomar asiento pero ninguno de nosotros volteo los platos, esperando a que Splinter tomara su lugar en la mesa. Todo era un ritual a seguir, no volteamos nuestros platos hasta que se terminaran de servir las bebidas calientes, fue ahí que tome mi tazón, lo voltee y lo sostuve, esperando mi turno para que el maestro llenara mi bowl. Juntamos las manos, agachamos la cabeza y un agradecimiento en japonés todos al unión para después proseguir a comer, fue donde mientras sostenía con una mano el tazón hondo a la altura de mi pecho que me detuve al ver que algo flotaba en el arroz que pasaba por desapercibido por lo blanco del caldo.

Algo blanco y blando, sosteniendo con las puntas de mis palillos.

-maestro… ¿qué es esto blanco que flota en el congee?-

-eso, es carne-

-¿carne?-

-si, Miguel Ángel, carne-

-¿Dónde consiguió carne?-dijo mi hermano Donnie.

-casé una paloma de la superficie-

Me asombre, mi padre había subido a la superficie, sin duda fue él más valiente de todos para subir al mundo humano solo.

-creí que no podíamos comer carne, maestro-hablo Leo, mirando raro el trozo de carne en su plato.

Las largas orejas de mi padre se movieron.

-tuve antojo de carne, comerla no nos hará daño de vez en cuando-

Mire con más curiosidad el trozo entre mis palillos, lo único que comíamos fue arroz blanco y té, no conocía otra cosa más allá de esto. Al darle una mordía sentí la suavidad de la textura de la carne blanca y el extraño sabor del jugo que desprendió. Agrande los ojos de la sorpresa, el sabor fue inusual pero me termino gustando, masticándolo con gusto, cuando me lo termine sostuve mi bowl con ambas manos y lo sostuve un poco más alto, pidiéndole permiso al maestro para repetir platillo.

Lo curioso fue que los antojos del maestro fueron implementando más ingredientes a la mesa los días posteriores, ya no solamente era arroz y té caliente para comer.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO TRES

 **Summary** : como en un día cualquiera teniendo a cuatro niños bajo el mismo techo no le fue de inusual para Splinter escuchar las constantes riñas de sus hijos aunque dos de ellos, principalmente Rafael y Leonardo, preferían dejar a un lado las discusiones verbales y pasar a los puños, hasta que un día ambos armaron un gran alboroto como perros y gatos… y Splinter mal interpretó la situación.

Narrador: Rafael

.

.

-¡fuiste tú!-

Leonardo apenas había dado un paso al interior de su habitación y girar a voltear hacia atrás justo en el momento en el que lo embestí, ambos caímos al suelo y empezamos a forcejear.

-¡quítate de encima, Rafael!-

-¡tú tomaste mi radio!-

-¡yo no hice tal cosa!-

-¡eres un mentiroso!-

-¡de vuélveme mi radio!-

-¡¿y yo para que quiero tu cochina radio?!-

Rodamos por todo el suelo, chocando contra el mueble donde yacía una lámpara de mano, tirándola al suelo y reventando la bombilla, el tiro brusco del cable barrió los libros arriba de la cómoda cayeron sobre mi espalda. El golpe en la cabeza me saco equilibrio pero fue un segundo que Leonardo aprovecho para empujarme y lanzarse hacia adelante en dirección de la puerta pero estire mi brazo y a ciegas sujete el tobillo de Leo alcanzando a detenerlo, mi agarre fue tan brusco que Leonardo terminó resbalando cayendo boca abajo y con rapidez me moví hacia él al tiempo que Leonardo daba la vuelta para propinarme una patada en la cara que fue bloqueada con mi zurda desviando la dirección de la patada furtiva y me deje caer sentado arriba de mi hermano.

Leonardo soltó un gruñido y reaccionó moviendo la cadera hacia arriba empujándome hacia adelante, un escalofrió producto del sobresalto me recorrió en segundos al perder el equilibrio y en automático estire mis brazos en frente de mi evitando caer contra la cara al suelo. Debajo de mi, Leonardo avanzo con los codos y maniobro sus piernas de tal modo que me rodearon la cintura y aquel repentino miedo me gobernó de inmediato con el temor de que me aplicaran una llave al cuello. A base de mi entrenamiento evite que Leonardo realizara la llave, negándole cada intento con bloqueos hasta que logre sentarme encima de su pierna izquierda, pero perdí su pierna derecha la cual quedo sobre mis hombros, pasando alrededor de mi cuello en segundos y con su brazo izquierdo aplico fuerza en su propia pierna, flexionando el brazo y situando su empeine en el antecubital de su brazo.

Si bien, Leonardo logró encerrarme pero la llave que me aplico estaba incompleta, la parte frontal de mi cuello aun estaba expuesta y eso no me privaba de respirar lo cual fue una ventaja para mi. Me senté sobre la pierna izquierda de Leonardo al último segundo, dejándola inmovilizada e usando mi derecha como ancla en mantenerla fija contra el suelo, impidiéndole movimiento y mi pierna izquierda yacía flexionada a modo que me acomode casi sentado entre las piernas de mi hermano y tenía mi agarre sobre su muñeca derecha, tirando de su brazo hacia mi dirección y pegándola al costado de Leonardo.

Leonardo gruño, forcejeo pero no podía liberarse de la misma manera en como yo quede atrapado con su pierna sobre la parte detrás mi cuello.

-¡Ja! Necesitas la otra pierna o cruzar mi brazo al frente para córtame la respiración, pendejo-Leo me miró feo y yo solo sonreí-libérame, hermano-

-tu primero-

-¡no, tu primero!-le solté.

-¡no, primero tu!-

-¡jodete cabra! ¡me quedare así por la eternidad a mi regalada gana!-

En eso Leo gestó una mueca y tosió.

-¡quítate de encima mío, Rafael!-

-te jodes-

-Rafa… no respiro-

-pues que bueno, libérame y me quitare-

-¡no!-

Leonardo se retorció debajo de mi, buscando algún escape pero termino tosiendo más.

-Ay dios… pesas mucho, no puedo respirar-

-ríndete-

-¡NO!-

Y tosió otra vez.

Recargue todo mi peso sobre él aplastándolo, volviéndolo loco.

-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!-

Ambos giramos la cabeza en dirección de la repentina voz de nuestro padre de pie al marco de la puerta, todo su pelaje marrón oscuro, casi negro, erizado y su expresión desencajada, incluso sus orejas que siempre permanecían rectas y altas, yacían hacia atrás pegadas contra su cráneo y sus pupilas oscuras se veían claras, casi rojas.

-¡Leo tomó mi radio sin mi permiso!-

-¡no es cierto! ¡no tome tu radio!-

-¡eres un mentiroso!-

Tan centrado me encontraba mirando hacia el maestro Splinter que pase por alto la ausencia de presión detrás de mi cuello y recibí un codazo directo a la mandíbula que me tumbo a un lado. Por el rabillo del ojo vi a mi hermano mayor colocar sus manos a ambos lados de la cabeza y flexionar sus piernas hacia adelante y dar un giro completo hacia atrás hasta que cayó en una posición de cuclillas y con las manos apoyadas en el suelo.

Había un brillo retador cruzar por sus ojos, lo deteste.

-¡yo no soy un ladrón! ¿Por qué no vas y le preguntas a Donnie si de pura casualidad no desarmó por “accidente” la cochinada de aparato que llamas radio?-hizo entre comillas con sus dedos la palabra accidente el muy maldito. ¡Si tomó mi radio!

-oh jo wow “accidente” ¿eh?-

-si “accidente”, como escuchaste-

-eres un cretino-

El pelaje de mi padre volvió alisarse y soltó una larga exhalación que al parecer se había estado conteniendo, viéndose más aliviado… ¿aliviado porque? Me pregunte.

-los dos, paren de pelear-el tono demandante nos silencio, manteniéndonos quietos-Rafael sal de la habitación-le di una mirada rápida a Leo, una mirada que se podría traducir “nos veremos luego, cretino” y salí corriendo de la habitación-y tu, limpia este desorden y luego venme en el dojo cuando termines-

-si, maestro-

Eso fue lo último que alcance a escuchar detrás de mi al momento de salir de la habitación.

**Summary:** Debido al exceso de entrenamiento y la terquedad en su orgullo de exigirse a si mismo, Leonardo se genera problemas en las articulaciones, llegando a un punto en el que ya no puede lidiar con el dolor, siéndole un podo difícil el ocultarlo de la vista.

Narrador: Leonardo

.

.

Las manos me dolía, me dolían demasiado, no podía ni siquiera sostener bien los palillos para comer, ya hasta ese punto mis hermanos había repetido otra porción de congee y yo ni un tercer bocado podía tomar de mi tazón.

Las manos simplemente me dolían, sintiendo los calambres como agujas, estuve tentado de usar mis manos para comer pero me vería demasiado salvaje e irrespetuoso si lo hiciera.

El maestro Splinter se me había quedado por un largo tiempo mirándome y yo solo me sentía ridículo.

-Leonardo, deja el tazón en la mesa-

Un escalofrió me recorrió, mis hermanos dejaron de comer y miraron hacia mi dirección, curiosos y atentos a lo que pasaría a continuación. Deje con lentitud mi bowl en la mesa y me quede en silencio en espera.

-extiéndeme tu brazo derecho-

Obedecí sin chistar, mantuve mi brazo en alto hacia mi padre y sentí la callosidad rasposa de las palmas de sus manos sobre mí, presionando sus dedos en ciertas zonas, primero en el antebrazo, luego mi mano, mi muñeca y por ultimo mis dedos, la sensación de dolor desaparecía poco a poco, dejándome asombrado, los toques de sus dedos fueron rápidos, precisos, sabiendo donde presionar y la sensación de agujas clavándose en mi carne fueron más tolerante de lidiar.

-pásame tu otro brazo-

Asentí con la cabeza y le entendí mi izquierda, el alivio se llenaba en mi pecho ante la ausencia de dolor, agradecido de ya no tener que lidiar con el doloroso calambre de agujas que había sentido desde días atrás, tanto que deje escapar un suspiro.

Ni un gracias le pude decir al maestro, al parecer él no las quería oír de mí y me pregunte porque.

-ahora come tu plato, la comida es demasiado valiosa como para desperdiciarse-

**Summary:** Splinter se queda boquiabierto con las habilidades de la tortuga más tranquila y callada del cuarteto

Narrador: Donatello

.

.

-¿cómo hiciste eso?-

-cambie los cables, es todo-dije sin más, era lo más obvio.

-… ¿Cómo arreglaste el televisor?-

Ahora si me gire confundido en dirección del maestro quien aun no apartaba su mirada atónica de la caja que anunciaba productos de cocina.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?-él volvió a preguntar, señalando el aparato y mirando hacia mi-estaba prácticamente destruido… ¿Cómo lo arreglaste?-

-cambie los cables-

-¿eso fue todo?-

Centre mi atención en el televisor, entrecerrando los ojos en ella, si bien parte de la caja trasera poseía una horrible quemadura de la cual aun despedía el desagradable olor a plástico quemado aun impregnado en ella, no le vía del otro mundo cual era el problema de la queja de mi maestro.

El aparato tenía un mal fusil y la poca ventilación y humedad que yacía en el recinto ya que vivíamos en las alcantarillas, terminaron en ser una bomba de tiempo en el ciclo de vida del televisor. Solo paso, así, BUM, murió la tele, arrebatándonos a todos un susto de muerte por tremenda explosión, salpicando chispas a todas partes y echando humo como chimenea por la parte de atrás de la caja.

Si bien, disfrute de verla arder con un ligero toque de sadismo que no conocía de mi, no podía dejar así las cosas a como estaban. La única razón por la cual la arregle fue para no escuchar los lloriqueos de mi hermano menor sobre ya no poder ver la serie de La familia Munsters o Los locos Addams, prefiero mantenerlo entretenido con la televisión que tenerlo a mi lado todo el día molestándome con tocar mis cosas sin mi permiso con esas manos curiosas que tenía solo porque el señorito no encontraba otra cosa con la cual distraerse, así que arreglar la televisión solo significaba mantener a mi hermanito lejos… de forma temporal, claro está.

No es que no lo quisiera ni nada por el estilo, quería a mi hermano y mucho, la cuestión era que a veces Miguel Ángel solía ser demasiado intenso y energético… Rayando a lo destructivo. Por lo regular Miguel Ángel siempre se la llevaba hombro a hombro con Rafael todo el tiempo al ser el único en poder seguirle el ritmo.

-retire todos los cables quemados y la conecte a un regulador de voltaje para que no se estuviera esforzando tanto la electricidad a la toma de corriente ya que eso es solo una extensión-señale el cable de extensión pendiendo entre clavos que el maestro Splinter había conseguido e instalado aquel mismo día que consiguió la TV meses atrás.

-… ¿y esas perforaciones que le hiciste en los costados con el pica hielo?-

-ventilación, por eso estallo por falta de ellas, me sorprende que haya durado tanto, bueno hasta ayer-

El maestro Splinter se me quedo viendo aun más raro, un sinfín de emociones cruzaron por su semblante desde confusión, miedo y luego comprendió… eso me asusto más a mi que a él.

-¿y porque los sacos de arroz?-

-el arroz es para que absorba la humedad y evitara otro corto circuito, con un cambio a la semana del arroz sería suficiente, maestro-

-¿quién te enseño eso?-

-nadie, lo deduje solo-

Vi al maestro asentir con la cabeza con lentitud pero al parecer no comprendió mucho y luego un grito de alegría llego a mis oídos.

-¡Si! ¡La televisión volvió a la vida!-

Mi hermano menor solo corrió y se dejo caer de rodillas frente al televisor, presionando los botones para cambiar de canal y ver cualquier programa al azar, en busca de algo interesante que no fueran promociones de productos del hogar.

Un día, “misteriosamente” un día, Leonardo vino a mi, trayendo en sus manos una radio demasiado familiar a la cual tuve las claras intenciones de rechazar pero no puede, a los pocos minutos que cayó en mis manos ya la radio yacía desensamblada sobre el cartón de leche que usaba para tapizar el sucio suelo. Sujetaba las pequeñas piezas de la radio con gran interés, indagando el cómo funcionaba su sistema interno para poder volverlo armar a como estaba antes y me entretuve observando cómo las piezas eran capaces de encajar una con la otra… Cuando termine de armarla y la encendí para comprobar que ya estaba en funcionamiento, vino Rafael y me la arrebato, bufando molesto y retirándose lo más lejos de mi.

Después ya no eran solo radios las que me llamaban la atención, sino otros aparatos más complejos que fui encontrando en las alcantarillas como bocinas, tostadoras, secadoras hasta viejas cámaras desechables que se colaban como basurero en la alcantarilla.

Cada uno terminó siendo solo piezas, armazones y cables extraídos alrededor mío en el cartón, deshechas en mis manos para volver después a ser ensambladas como un rompecabezas, aprendí mucho haciendo eso.

Me sentí bien al ver la sonrisa del maestro con nuestro primer refrigerador funcional dentro de la guarida, la novedad de poder preservar la comida y tener agua fresca a disposición.

Se sintió bien.

Y comencé a diseñar mis propios diseños.

Los bosquejos dibujados en el papel pasaban a cobrar vida en material físico, ya no solo eran imaginaciones vagas dentro de mi mente, las podía construir al entender mejor cómo funcionaba un mecanismo. Era complejo pero tenía una estructura y dicha estructura era la misma que se trabajaba en la mayoría de los aparatos que obtuve y así fui adquiriendo el habito de recolectar cosas y reciclar piezas.

**Summary:** Los cuatro hermanos se aventuran en hacer un viaje de recolecta, recorriendo nuevos pasajes de las alcantarillas al tener el permiso de su maestro de poder ir más lejos de la guardia.

Narrador: Mikey

.

.

Salte a lo alto de la colina de basura de dos metros de alto, manteniendo son facilidad el equilibrio de no resbalarme con los desperdicios de aparatos electrónicos y bolsas que los humanos desechaban o llegaron a parar ahí por el arrastre de las lluvias.

-¡oye Leo! ¡Mira!-

Vi como mi hermano mayor apartaba lo que estaba haciendo del montículo de basurero a una par de metros lejos desde mi posición para darse la vuelta y verme, sus ojos se agrandaron ante la tela negra en la que me envolví y la mitad de un pedazo de plato de plástico blanco sostenido en mi mano diestra para cubrirme una parte del rostro.

-¡soy el fantasma de la opera! ¿Dónde está mi dulce Christine?-

Y de pronto apareció Donatello a mi lado con un par de fundas colgando de su brazo y se arrodillo en el mismo montículo donde me encontraba de pie.

-¡huyo espantada al ver tu horrendo rostro deformado!-me señalo con la palma extendida y la otra mano en el pecho.

-Mentira, Prima Donna-sigue la actuación.

-¡Raoul se fue con ella! ¡para vivir felices para siempre!-

-¡noooo!-

Y en la seriedad tallada de piedra que era el rostro de mi hermano mayor apareció una sonrisa, ladina pero genuina y me sentí satisfecho con eso, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía sonreír, no me gustaba que hubiera cambiado tanto desde entonces, siempre manteniéndose al marguen y solo hablaba si lo consideraba necesario sino se quedaba en silencio.

-dejen de hacer tanto el payaso y ayuden a cargar estas cosas-escuche a Rafael quejarse justo a bajo de nosotros-odio estar aquí con este frio, cuanto más rápido es mejor-

Era cierto, recolectábamos ropa ya que se acercaba pronto la temporada de invierno y las alcantarillas se tornaban un infierno desesperante para nosotros al ser reptiles, nos encontrábamos lejos de la guarida casi ubicados debajo del Bronx dentro de un viejo depósito de agua que daba el aspecto de ser un almacén con plataformas metálicas y escaleras que llevaban a otra área de la planta con una puerta cerrada de seguridad en donde podíamos escuchar el suave eco de la ciudad.

Tan cerca y tan lejos, separados por una simple puerta del mundo de los humanos.

-no hay de que apurarse, todavía hay muchas cosas aquí que nos pueden ser de utilidad ¿cierto Miguel?-

-totalmente de acuerdo, compañero-sonreí y mire a mi alrededor-como esto de aquí ¡la chaqueta roja de Michael Jackson!-

Vi a Rafael torcer el gesto y levanto su mano a la altura del hocico como bocina.

-ni se le parece, eso de ahí es camiseta roja, no chaqueta, estúpido-

-Estas celoso porque me la encontré primero… ah… ¿qué es esto?-

Había algo dentro de la camisa, algo maleable entre mis mano, al sacarla hice una mueca de desagrado y lo arroje, sin querer, hacia Donatello golpeándolo en la cara.

-¡qué asco! una rata muerta-

-no es una rata, bobo, es una peluca-

Donatello ya se encontraba de pie a mi lado y me devolvió la peluca tirándomela contra mi cara en venganza. Sentí como la maraña de pelo negro resbalo hasta mi pecho y rápido la atrape antes de que se me fuera a los pies, esta vez la sostuve para examinarla ya bien de cerca, encontrándole forma los risos ondulados

-¿peluca?-

-es cabello postizo de otro humano para los humanos que no tiene cabello-

-… los humanos son raros, hermano…-sacudí la peluca quitándole los resto de papel y tierra ante de ponérmela y acomodar los rizos-¿parezco uno ya? ¿si subo a la superficie notaran ellos la diferencia?-dije sonriendo.

-Miguel Ángel-la voz fue tranquila pero el mensaje fue más que claro.

-no lo decía en serio Leo, por supuesto que no iré a la superficie-

-¡quítate esa mierda! ¡Pescaras algo raro de los humanos!-se escucho abajo pero la ignore, centrándome solo en Donatello.

-¿sabes? Si te pones este estúpido sombrero parecerías a Mary Poppins-

Le arrebate el sombrero y me lo probé, escuchando la risa de Donatello.

-ahora si siento que volare con el paraguas-

Ambos estallamos de risa y sabíamos que los otros dos hermanos nuestros nos estaban mirando raro.

-¿cómo era la jodida canción? Super cali ¿qué?-

-¿no te la sabes?-dije.

En eso mi hermano Donatello me miró con complicidad y me contagie de su sonrisa.

-ay no-soltó Rafael.

Envolví mi brazo alrededor con el de Donatello y empezamos ambos a bailar y cantar al unión.

-¡Supercalifragilisticoespialidoso! aunque al oír decirlo suena enredoso, quien lo dice con fluidez se juzga talentoso ¡Supercalifragilisticoespialidoso!-

-tienen que estar bromeando-

-Por ser tímido al hablar cuando era chico yo, mi padre la nariz con fuerza un día me pellizcó pero luego la palabra que lo desquitó aprendí, más largo verbo nunca oí y se pronuncia así ¡UUUH! ¡Supercalifragilisticoespialidoso! aunque al oír decirlo suena enredoso, quien lo dice con fluidez se juzga talentoso ¡Supercalifragilisticoespialidoso!-

Pero lo más dulce que había oído era la risa de Leonardo, gire mi atención hacia él encontrándolo abrazándose a su mismo y riendo a morir, parte de su cara tornándose un poco roja por el esfuerzo de no poder parar.

Me gusto escuchar su risa… y los impulsos de hacer más cosas estúpidas me nacieron solo para seguir escuchándola.

Tanto fue mi error en ponerle atención a mi hermano mayor que tropecé en el ligero borde inclinado de la colina de basura, llevándome a Donatello conmigo en mi paso en falso, pero no nos caímos sino que nos deslizamos y saltamos en el último segundo aterrizando firmes al suelo como si nada, ilesos. De no ser por nuestro entrenamiento y reflejos, hubiera sido muy seguro que habríamos tenido una caída desastrosa y dolorosa. Seguíamos riéndonos por la emoción del momento dejando en segundo plano el incidente de la colina.

-¿Por qué estas de muy mal humor, hermano mío?-dijo Donatello hacia Rafael-¡esto es un relax! ¿Dime cuando fue que tuvimos tanta libertad de hacer estas cosas sin tener al maestro a la mira reprendiéndonos a cada minuto como si estuviéramos haciendo algo malo?-

-si, solo nos divertimos-apoye.

-¿perdiendo el tiempo haciendo el tonto? ¿Poniéndose pelucas y arrapos fingiendo ser princesas Disney?-me señalo, observando las prendas de manera despectiva.

Donatello me miró por unos segundos, desdoblo las sabanas que tenía en su brazo de las cuales me había olvidado que sostenía aun y se las puso a modo de sarape y la segunda prenda se la amarro como capucha.

-¿no me veo linda como princesa Disney?-movió el hombro todo coqueto y giño el ojo, Rafael se sobresalto tomado de sorpresa, igual Leonardo.

Eso fue una manera muy divertida y osada de parte de Donatello en mandar al diablo a Rafael así.

Ohhh seguirle el juego a mi hermano el genio fue tentador.

-hablando de princesas ¿Qué película de Disney es la que le gusta a Rafael, Miguel?-se llevo un dedo en el mentón fingiendo estar pensando, ya que ambos sabíamos la respuesta.

-¡oh yo sé cual es!-dije en alto y sentir como Rafael se tensaba a ala defensiva mirándome feo.

Donatello se me pego contra mi e interpretamos una versión de un Vals, siendo yo quien guiaba la pieza de baile como caballero mientras Donatello cantaba con una enorme sonrisa de gocé.

-eres tú, el príncipe azul que yo soñó… eres tú, tus ojos me vieron con ternuras de amor…-

-¡son unos pesados!-

A trote amplio pero pesado, Rafael tomó el par de cajas del suelo y paso a un lado de Leonardo, encaminado hacia el oscuro túnel sin siquiera molestarse en prender la linterna al tener ya sus ojos adaptados en la oscuridad.

-vamos Rafael, no hay nada de malo que te haya gustado la bella durmiente ¡A mi me gusto Bambie!-grite lo ultimo para que me escuchara ya que se había alejado demasiado.

-¡ya cállate!-su voz reboto por el túnel acompañado del eco.

-¡Rafa! Oh vamos viejo ¡No te vayas!-

Pero me termine riendo aun más al final, como el vil cretino que soy.


	4. Las mascaras rojas

CAPITULO CUATRO

Las mascaras rojas

 **Summary:** Splinter hace una evaluación sobre la formación de sus alumnos y que tan preparados se encuentran estos para asignarles la misión, el principal propósito de sus vidas.

**Narrador: Donatello**

**.**

**.**

Al cumplir los doce años de edad obtuvimos nuestras primeras mascaras, pañuelos rojos de una tela lisa que no picaba la cara, de hecho eran suaves. Las mascaras nos cubrían parte del rostro haciéndonos ver a los cuatro casi idénticos a menos que alguien más nos pusiera un poco de atención para notar las ligeras diferencias sutiles que nos caracterizaban a cada uno como el color de nuestras pieles escamosas, estatura o masa muscular de la cual en esto último Rafael destacaba con notoriedad del resto con su fornido cuerpo. Dejábamos nuestras viejas armas, ya desgastadas del constante uso, para portar las nuevas hechas de verdadero acero que el maestro Splinter nos había otorgado en base a nuestro ascenso como dignos shinobis del clan Hamato. A Miguel Ángel se le entrego un par de nunchakos que se transformaban en una larga extensión de cadenas Kusarigama, a Rafael sais gemelas más grandes que las anteriores y de las cuales las maniobraba con maestría haciéndolas girar en sus hábiles manos expertas, Leonardo eligió portar dos espadas ninjato en vez de una sola, similar a una katana pero más corta y ligeramente curva, adaptándose así a sus movimientos y velocidad al momento de transportarlas detrás de su espalda, siéndole más cómodo. En cuanto a mí, sostuve un bo staff metálico que se sentía tan bien en mis manos, delgado, resistente e firme capaz de soportar enorme impactos como los de madera que había usado, aunque este tenía la ventaja de retraerse cambiando de tamaño, siendo más fácil de moverse con el arma a un costado del cinturón.

Tan pronto que tuvimos nuestras armas en mano iniciamos con el combate, dándole al maestro Splinter, nuestro padre, una demostración de nuestras habilidades fruto de años de entrenamiento.

No dude en usar mi staff contra mis hermanos.

**Narrador: Leonardo**

.

.

Repele cada uno de los furtivos ataques dirigidos hacia mí, contuve a Rafael pese que mi temor se mantenía puesta en sus sais ya que eran armas capaces de hacerle frente a las espadas, llegando hasta romper las hojas como si nada.

Mi mayor problema aquí eran él y sus sais.

Opte por la vía más sencilla… ir a atacar a Miguel Ángel y dejarle a Donatello lidiar con Rafael para que lo entretuviera un rato mientras yo trataba de idear formaciones de ataque lo más rápido que mi mente me lo permitirá. Así sostuve el ritmo por un tiempo hasta que termínamos por cruzarnos entre los cuatro al mismo tiempo.

Tuve cuidado de emplear el filo de las espadas sobre mis hermanos, usando solo el lado plano de la hoja y evitando cortar partes del cuerpo, centrándome en tener una postura más defensiva que una de ataque. Donatello fue un oponente difícil de batir por su gran defensiva con esa staff, no me dio ni la oportunidad de acercarme a él por lo que mantuve mi distancia lo más que podida, conforme yo retrocedía de espaldas me centre en esquivar los remates agudos y elegantes de Donatello quien tenía las claras intenciones de derribarme a toda costa, la punta de su bastón metálico no ceso en pasar rosándome los pies, sobre mis tobillos o rosando las muñecas, desarmarme.

Demonios, mi hermano realmente me quería fuera de combate.

Como yo me encontraba haciéndole frente a la staff vertiginosa de mi hermano, por el rabillo del ojo divise a Rafael a un par de metros detrás de Donatello, arrojando una de sus sais como una daga. Donatello presintió el furtivo ataque puesto que se agacho, inclino su staff en cierto ángulo y atrapo la sai voladora, maniobro el bastón sobre su espalda con gran movimiento fluido hasta que estuvo de nuevo en pie dándome la espalda a mi pero encarando ahora hacia Rafael sin dejar de girar la staff, la posición de su mano cambio y con ello la dirección del giro de la staff tomó un nuevo curso, como si fuera un bate de beisbol la staff arrojó la sai hacia su principal dueño. Con una milésima de segundo Rafael se ladeo a un lado saliendo de la línea de trayectoria del blanco pero la punta corta ligeramente curca de la sai le roba la mejilla, cortando la dura piel oscura por todo lo largo de la mejilla y antes de que la sai le pasara volando, la mano de Rafael envolvió la empuñadura, atrapando el arma en el aire, la sai giro hasta quedar en bien posicionada en su mano y se arrojo corriendo hacia el frente, corriendo hacia Donatello como la bestia berserker que era.

Aquello me dio tiempo suficiente para apartarme, guardar distancia lejos de Donatello ahora distraído con Rafael encima de él. A Donatello, no le gusto ese cambio de papel, retrocedió de espaldas, cambiando la defensiva que había mantenido desde el inicio de la pelea para contrarrestar a Rafael, plantándose firme en un solo lugar y lanzando barridas hacia los pies, remates precisos y fintas engañosas, el aire silbo cortándose sonoramente con los rápidos giros de las staff pero ni aun así consiguió insertarle algún golpe a Rafael quien bloqueaba y viceversa.

Con la respiración acelerada, mis ojos se fijaron en los movimientos de los pies de Donatello, tratando de leer sus movimientos y poder ir a su ritmo sin correr algún riesgo de recibir un golpe fulminante de su bo. Cuando Donatello dio un paso atrás y cruzo las piernas, rápido note cuáles eran sus intenciones y me abalance hacia adelante al tiempo que se giraba sostenía el bo a modo de batear, la staff pasó por arriba de la cabeza de Rafael agachándose justo a tiempo aunque la dirección siguió su curso, camino hacia Miguel Ángel.

Sacando las cadenas, mi hermano menor hizo un bloqueo y atrapo la staff, con su segunda nunchako saco una guadaña, una hoja escondida dentro del cuerpo del arma y sujeto con ella la staff. Viendo el peligro de que lo desarmaran, Donatello contrato el tamaño de su arma, escapando de Miguel Ángel y saltando fuera del alcance de Rafael también en el proceso… pero no de mi.

Con mis espadas dentro de sus fundas, me tire al suelo e usando mis manos como soporte, barrí de una patada los tobillos de Donatello, sacándolo de balance. Di un giro y le arroje una daga voladora a Rafael con mis intenciones de clavársela en el hombro pero termino incrustándose en el ante brazo al ser usado como escudo, evitando que la cuchilla se clavara en su hombro que había sido mi principal objetivo. Donatello amortiguo su caída rodando por el suelo y desde esa posición maniobro el bastón para golpearme justo en el pecho. El golpe me tumbo hacia atrás cayendo de espalda pero con ese mismo impulso use mis piernas para girar en un ángulo de 180 grados en medio del aire y aterricé en cuclillas, puse de vuelta mi atención al frente, observando a Donatello sin perder ese ritmo constante de girar el bastón, obligando a Rafael y a Miguel Ángel en mantener distancia. Los cuatro nos quedamos quietos, guardando silencio y reprimiendo los pesados jadeos de nuestras aceleradas respiraciones, los tres manteníamos nuestras miradas fijas en Donatello y cómo si nos sincronizáramos lo empezamos a rodear, avanzando cautelosos alrededor de él. Donatello también estuvo quieto, incomodo con la situación que se había volcado sobre él, el brazo izquierdo lo tenía extendido y con la staff quieta, sostenida en horizontal detrás de su espalda, pasando la mirada en cada uno de nosotros en silencio.

Nuestros cuerpos dolían, nuestros cuerpos sangraban, llenos de cortes y moretones sumándose más a las cicatrices viejas que decoraban mi piel. El fulgor del combate no hacía más que incrementar la adrenalina, haciéndola correr por mi sistema sanguíneo con la notable emoción de sentirme vivo, haciéndome un adicto a ella.

Disfrute del momento.

El primero en dar el paso fue Rafael, seguido de Miguel Ángel y por ultimo yo. Donatello dio un sobresalto, alarmado por el tripe ataque y arrojo a sus pies una diminuta esfera que estallo al tocar el suelo, tragándose a Donatello en una densa y enorme cortina de humo que lo cubrió. Eso no evito que la cadena de Miguel Ángel atravesara el humo y volara hacia mí, use mi espada posicionándola justo en frente mio y la cadena la envolvió al tocar la hoja, aprovechando que la cortina de humo bloqueando la visibilidad de mi hermano menor, tire la espada hacia un lado, di un giro de medio cuerpo sintiendo el cadena presionar en mi caparazón y levante la pierna en alto para dejarla caer, pisando de golpe la cadena hasta el suelo. Sonreí al escuchar el ligero grito de sobresalto de mi hermano menor siendo sacado de balance pero mi buen humor cambio a la de sorpresa al tener la imponente figura de Rafael apareciendo de repente frente a mis ojos atravesando el humo de un salto y cayendo sobre mi, el furtivo golpe me hizo perder el agarre de mi espada en ese trayecto.

Ambos rodamos por el suelo con dureza y con brusquedad mi caparazón se estampo contra el suelo casi arrebatándome el aire, cuando entre abrí los ojos me le quede mirando a Rafael, sentado arriba de mi, inmovilizándome en el acto al presionar sus rodillas en mis brazos fijándolos en el suelo y con la punta de la sais presionando mi yugular.

Mi hermano se encontraba hecho en un lio sangriento por los múltiples cortes en su cuerpo, la sangre de la mejilla de Rafael goteo sobre mi rostro, cayéndome una gota de sangre dentro de mi boca la cual por reflejo cerré, un escalofrió me recorrió por completo a causa de eso… paladeando el sabor salino y metálico de la sangre de mi hermano.

Mi posición no era favorable en lo más mínimo, no hice el intento de forcejear porque era en vano hacerlo, lo único que podía hacer era solo limitarme en observar a Rafael y lo amenazante que eran sus colmillos en aquella retorcida mueca que simulaba ser una sonrisa.

**Narrador: Rafael**

.

.

Disfrute el simple hecho de ver la sorpresa reflejada en el semblante de Leonardo, no pude evitar sonreír al verlo a mi merced, sentí que hacía fuerza para liberar sus brazos de mis piernas sin poder lograrlo ya que ponía todo mi peso encima. La expresión de sorpresa de mi hermano solo duro unos segundos, volviendo a aquella mirada calmada y serena que tanto detestaba ver a diario, naciéndome las repentinas ganas de estamparle de un puñetazo en la cara y borrarle esa expresión al muy bastardo hijo de puta.

Escuche a Leonardo suspirar y relajándose debajo mio, hablando con una voz igual de tranquila como lo demostraba su semblante.

-me rindo-

Presione mi sai en el cuello y en instantes un delgado hilo de sangre broto a causa de la herida infligida con el filo de la punta del arma.

-esa no es una opción-dije.

Lo único que logre sacar de Leonardo fue que entrecerrara los ojos, todavía calmado pero con un cierto desafío que bailaban en sus ojos, poniéndome aprueba…

Fue tentativa la idea de clavar profundamente la punta larga de la sai en su garganta, sería fácil, como atravesar mantequilla con un molda dientes.

-Rafael-

Rápido mi atención recayó en mi maestro, sentado a un par de metros con una taza de té caliente entre sus manos, no había necesidad de una explicación de su parte, el tono usado por mi padre era lo suficientemente claro para mi. Retire mi sai de la garganta de mi hermano y me aleje de él en segundos, Leonardo solo se sentó pasando su mano al cuello, tocando la sangre, ni siquiera se le veía inquieto por la herida.

Sin emociones, como una máquina.

Como lo deteste.

-todos deténganse, se da por finalizado el combate-

Ante la firme orden del maestro de inmediato nos juntamos los cuatros y formamos una fila en horizontal, sentándonos en una posición en seiza delante del maestro Splinter y guardando un marguen de distancia entre nosotros. Esperamos en silencio mientras el maestro se terminaba su humeante té de un oloroso aroma de tila y gordolobo, un poco camuflajeado el aroma del té por el fuerte incienso y mecha quemada de las velas blancas que iluminaban toda la estancia del dojo.

La mirada de nuestro maestro paso en cada uno de nosotros, concentrado, se tomó su tiempo hasta que se levanto y empezó a caminar alrededor nuestro a paso sereno pero en largas zancadas, levemente encorvado hacia adelante su postura y con su cola serpenteando en el aire.

-dieron una muestra que dejaba mucho que desear-

Oh no… ese tono, trague saliva con dificultad, reprimiendo mi ansiedad, obligando que mis manos estuvieran cerradas en puños sobre mis rodillas.

-sus movimientos fueron flojos, estuvieron vacilantes todo el tiempo, en un combate real no debe de existir la duda en infligir daño al oponente, su rival no dudara en acabar con sus vidas si le dan la más mínima oportunidad de vacilación sobre ustedes… la duda no existe ¡repítanlo!-

-La duda no existe-

-Más alto-

-¡La duda no existe!-

-una vez más-

No me di cuenta que apreté tanto mis puños que mis garras se clavaron en mi carne, comenzando a sentir la sangre recorrer entre mis dedos y bañando mis rodillas al tener mis manos posados sobre ellas, aun así evite hacer una mueca ante el dolor, manteniéndome lo más firme que podía frente a mi padre con la cabeza en alto y derecho en mi posición en seiza.

-son guerreros shinobis, asesinos de las sombras, deben de ser rápidos, agiles y astutos por encima de sus oponentes, cualquier signo de debilidad significara la muerte para ustedes cuatro, esta pésima demostración deja en claro que aun no están listos para su misión-

**Sumarry:** El asesinato de Shredder por el honor del difunto Hamato Yoshi

**Narrador: Mikey**

**.**

**.**

Era el tres de agosto de 1984.

Nuestro cumpleaños número trece ocurrió el mes pasado pero este día era el más importante.

El día tan esperado de nuestras vidas para el cual nos entreno el maestro Splinter.

Fue… nuestro primer combate real.

Splinter nos había preparado tanto para este momento tan anticipado que teníamos la obligación de completarla si o si, de ganar a toda costa como nos fuera posible.

Trece años de entrenamiento, trece largos años que nuestro maestro había estado esperando, trece años de nuestras vidas habían rendido frutos y ahora lo único que quedo de Oroku Saki, alias el Shredder, líder del Clan del Pie, fue su brazo cercenado que mi hermano mayor Leonardo sostenía y que sería llevado como una ofrenda para nuestro maestro.

Estuvimos solo a un pelo de morir de no ser por Donatello quien intervino en el último segundo, arremetiendo contra Shredder y empujándolo por el borde del edificio con la granada que estuvo a punto de lanzarnos y hacernos volar en pedazos a todos.

En estos momentos me encuentro empapado de la sangre de hombres caídos del Clan del Pie que asesine. La sangre encharcada en mis pies… se sentía tan cálida y extrañamente brillante. El cuero de mis nunchakos pegajosos por la sangre se sentían raros al agarre de mis manos y creo que… yo era el único de mis hermanos que se había sentido incomodo con todo este escenario. Es tonto pensar en tener remordimiento por estos hombres desmembrados por toda la superficie de los techados, fuimos criados e instruidos por un solo propósito, fue nuestro deber… ¿entonces porque me siento tan mal? Ni siquiera veo una pisca de remordimientos en los ojos de mis hermanos, Donatello era frívolo, Leonardo era demasiado difícil de leer y Rafael… Rafael había disfrutado clavar sus sais en la carne de estos hombres con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en su semblante.

Trague saliva y guarde mis armas en sus fundas, ah curioso… mis manos yacían temblorosas. Me mire las manos ensangrentadas por unos segundos antes de restregármelas en un costado de las piernas tratando de quitarme la desagradable sensación de la sangre ajena entremezclada con la mía.

Me sentí raro, no sabía cómo explicarlo, solo… solo me sentía raro.

Incomodo y raro.

Dios… solo quise que volviéramos a casa pronto para quitarme toda esta sangre del cuerpo, lavarla con agua caliente y tratar de despejar mi mente lejos de todo este escenario.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO CINCO

 **Summary:** Tras el ataque de los ratoneros y el maestro Splinter saliendo herido durante la invasión en la guarida, son obligados a buscar un nuevo refugio. Las tensiones se acumulan entres ellos y ira reprimida y un hermano menor preocupado eran el pan del día a día.

Narrador: Donatello

.

.

¡Esa bestia de Rafael se había pasado de la raya!

Casi estuvimos a punto de perder a Miguel Ángel por unos de los arrebatos de ira de esa bestia que tengo por segundo hermano menor, Leonardo había alcanzado en sujetar a Rafael de la muñeca deteniendo el golpe de ese pedazo de tubería que Rafael había tomado del suelo al agredir a Miguel Ángel.

-¡estoy bien! En serio, no es nada grave-

-deja de moverte-regañe por quinta vez a Miguel y pase el algodón con alcohol en la herida del hombro-un par de centímetros más y te hubiera noqueado con ese tubo-

-pero no paso ¿bien? Fue mi culpa por haberlo estado molestando tanto-

-deja de protegerlo, Rafael es un animal-le solté, obligándolo a mantenerse quieto.

Miguel volteo hacia mi frunciendo el ceño.

-no fue su intención, lo sabes bien Donnie, tiene problemas-

-todos tenemos problemas, Miguel-dije entre dientes, ya aplicando las vendas en el hombro-pero eso no es escusa de sus acciones, pudo haberte herido de por vida con ese golpe en la cabeza-

Aprecie el pequeño minuto de silencio hasta que volvió a ser cortado por Miguel Ángel.

-¿tú crees que… regrese?-

Había un tono de esperanza en la voz de mi hermano menor, eso… eso me dejo tocado.

-no lo sé… puede que vuelva… puede que no-

Miguel desvió la mirada al suelo claramente sintiéndose culpable por lo sucedido pese que no fue realmente su culpa, era solo que Rafael era difícil la mayoría del tiempo, irritado, furioso, demasiado volátil como para ser controlado. Suspire, me centre en lo que estaba haciendo, mi hermano menor era lo primordial aquí, no Rafael. Cuando termine de atender el hombro, proseguí en guardar las cosas de vuelta al botiquín de emergencias, sentí a Miguel bajarse de la mesa y encaminarse hacia un punto que realmente no mire.

-iré a buscarlo-

-espera ¡¿que tú qué?!-

Me sobresalte y al voltearme, lo veo caminar en dirección de la salida de la guarida.

-¡iré por mi hermano, Donnie!-

Quise protestar pero de inmediato me quede sin palabras al ver a Leonardo saliendo de quien sabe dónde, bloqueando la entrada de la guarida, su mano derecha descansaba en el mango de su espada amarrada a su cintura y no se veía amistoso de costumbre, todavía molesto y tocado por lo sucedido de hace unos minutos con Rafael.

-no iras a ningún lado, Miguel-

El pequeño gremlin solo sonrió con altanería.

-oblígame, señor sin miedo-

Miguel paso de largo a Leonardo casi chocando hombro con hombro pero a los pocos segundos hice una mueca al ver la repentina llave que le fue aplicada, justo en el mismo hombro que termine vendando, siendo Miguel Ángel empujado lejos de la puerta retrocediendo de espaldas.

-¿¡qué demonios, intrépido!?-Se quejó mi hermano menor sobándose el hombro mal herido, con parte de los vendajes movidos para mi horror.

-te quedas aquí-

-¿no te preocupa el hecho de que tenemos un hermano desaparecido?-

-Rafael necesita espacio, además él se lo busco… tal vez esto le dé una lección para que aprenda a controlar su mal genio por haberte lastimado en uno de sus arrebatos-

-por última vez… ¡estoy bien! Mi brazo está intacto ¡miren engreídos! ¡De una sola pieza!-

Dicho esto movió su brazo haciendo giros como si estuviera haciendo un calentamiento de brazos y de inmediato se detuvo, apareciendo una mueca de dolor y en sonar de huesos que se escucho horrible.

-… Donnie… -Miguel se volvió con lentitud hacia mí, con el brazo aun alzado en alto y con una sonrisa nerviosa-no puedo bajar mi brazo…-

-Ay no…-dije, restregándome el rostro con las manos.

-Donnie… hermano ¿me ayudas?-

Suspire, no tenia de otra, volví atender a mi hermano menor aunque esta vez le puse tabillas para que lo tuviera inmóvil por unos cuantos días, ya después seguiría con mi investigación del fragmento de la capsula del TCRI que había conseguido de uno de los ratoneros de Baxter Stockman.

**Summary:** Rafael se hace adicto a ser un vigilante nocturno y no está solo…

Narrador: Rafael

.

.

Aquel hombre que se encontraba al lado mío peleando tenía más problemas de la ira más que yo y eso era decir mucho. Su nombre es Casey Jones y por primera vez en la vida me sentí identificado con alguien y eso que solo lo llevo conociendo apenas unas cuantas semanas y pareciera que ya éramos viejos amigos de toda la vida.

Casey cubría mi espalda y yo la suya, formábamos un buen dúo en combate y en estos precisos momentos nos encontrábamos con nuestras vidas dependiendo de un hilo.

Y vaya peligro.

Ambos nos encontrábamos recargados contra la pared de un callejón, ocultos de la vista en la seguridad de las sombras luego de una acalorada pelean al abrirnos paso para llegar al lugar. Casey por el maquillaje que llevaba parecía una versión de la catrina mexicana cuando se retiro la máscara de hockey para poder respirar grandes bocanadas de aire mientras yo me asomaba por el borde de la pared, observando el edificio el cual era el objetivo. Tenía el conocimiento de sobra para saber que dentro de esa viaja fábrica textil lavaban droga.

Podía sentir como Jones se encontraba nervioso a mi lado.

-Rafael… tengo que decirte algo, amigo-susurro.

-escúpelo-

-pero quieto que estés tranquilo, solo quiero que me escuches-

-adelante, te escucho-

-… no creo que lo estés haciendo-

-caraja, Casey, solo dilo ya-

Me aparte de la pared, poniendo mi atención en mi amigo humano. Lo ve tragar saliva, apretando un poco más fuerte el mango del ensangrentado bate de beisbol pintado de clavos.

-el jefe de los dragones y yo… eh, tenemos alguna clase de historia juntos-

-¿Qué clase de historia?-

-es… complicada-

Guarde silencio mirando fijamente a Jones, los engranajes de mi cabeza trabajando con aquella elección de palabras que Casey había usado.

Me aparte un poco, ahora mirándolo como la primera vez cuando lo conocí.

-… ¿eran pareja?-

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡HIUK! ¡Es mi padre, no!-

Todo se congelo ahí mismo.

Mi mente quedo en blanco.

-a ver… déjame entender esto…-dije, hablando un poco lento ya que mi cabeza estaba aun procesando todo lo que Casey me acababa de decir-tu padre… es el líder de los Dragones Purpura… -

-si-

-tu padre… es Hunter Mason-

-aja-

-… tú eres su hijo-lo señale.

-¿Qué parte es la que no entiendes?-frunció el ceño.

-¿el ruso mamado es tu padre?-y un pensamiento fugaz me cayó en la cabeza como un flasheo-¿eres ruso?-

-no, soy neoyorkino pero con descendencia rusa paterna-

-a ver, te quiero ver bailando polka, cabrón-

-¡Rafa!-

-estoy en shock, Jones, en shock ¿Cómo demonios se te paso decirme que tu padre es Hunt?-

-intentaba decírtelo pero no veía el momento adecuado para hacerlo-

Oh por el amor de Cristo.

-estamos a menos de unos minutos de entrar a ese edificio y joder a los Dragones y tu, eliges este preciso momento para confesar ¿que eres hijo de un mafioso del crimen organizado?-

-mira… mi situación familiar no es nada alentadora… no he visto a mi padre desde que tuve trece años cuando me largue a vivir con mi abuela materna a causa de… de los abusos-

-¿abusos?-

-digamos que soy el estereotipo del hijo al cual su padre alcohólico y salvaje lo agarra como saco de boxeo luego de que la esposa falleciera generándole depresión al viejo, así de triste mi juventud, hermano-

Tomando una honda respiración me le acerque a Casey y deje que mi mano diestra cayera en su hombro, apretándolo un poco para que me pusiera atención.

-se me sincero… aquí y ahora, este es el momento… ¿amas a tu padre?-

Los ojos negros de Casey brillaron con el claro temor en ellos, codificando sin problemas el mensaje entre líneas de mis palabras.

_¿Puedo matar a tu padre?_

-por mí, rómpele las piernas si quieres… pero no lo mates-

Asentí con lentitud, le iba a mantener su palabra en pie.

Herir a Hunt, no matarlo, hecho.

Casey se volvió a poner la máscara, una señal clara de que se encontraba listo. Se acerque al borde, entrecerrándolo los ojos en los hombres que hacia la ronda de la guardia aparentando normalidad como civiles fumando y bebiendo latas de refresco a fuera de la entrada.

Casi como un sexto sentido, mi atención cayó por inercia hacia lo alto de los edificios vecinos.

-oh mierda-

-oh mierda ¿Qué?-

Tres siluetas se movían entre las sombras, los extremos de sus mascaras meciéndose con las brisa del aire nocturno.

-mis hermanos están aquí-

Con los contornos de sus figuras iluminados con la débil luz que apenas iluminaban los alrededores, los vi a los tres asechando por el borde del edificio continuo y se balanceaban con gracia hacia las escaleras contra incendios del edificio textil, muy seguramente con las intenciones de escabullarse en las ventanas.

-¿Cómo es posible eso? A nosotros nos tomo días en poder encontrar el lugar-

-también son rastreadores expertos, en especial Leo-

Podría apostar que Leonardo en su vida pasada fue un jodido perro sabueso.

-ah esta si que será una larga noche…-dije eso primero más para mi mismo en susurros para luego subir mi guardia-puedo mantener tu promesa de no tocar a Hunt, pero no se ellos-

Sentí su tención pero también su determinación.

-entiendo, vamos-

**Summary:** Un pequeño error y TAS son enviados a otro planeta, militarizado por dinosaurios alienígenas. Los hermanos Hamato son capturados y puestos en prisión, en donde terminaran siendo vendidos para los Juegos de las arenas pero en un cambio de escenario se las ingenian para escapar, llevándose consigo a un peculiar científico atrapado en un cuerpo de robot con ellos en la fuga.

Narrador: Mike

.

.

-¡Cuidado con el árbol! ¡Cuidado con el árbol!-grite al ver la inminente muerte que nos esperaba.

Yo me encontraba justo en los asientos traseros con el profesor Honeycutt igual de aterrado que yo, aferrado los sillones con desesperación conforme íbamos cayendo en diagonal. Donatello conducía lo mejor que podía la nave alienígena con apariencia de ser un hibrido de automóvil y motocicleta que le habíamos hurtado a los triceratones en nuestra fuga de la prisión. Rafael, mi hermano sentado en el copiloto, disparaba con una extraña arma ovalada hacia los dinosaurios alienígenas que nos perseguían también montando motocicletas voladoras.

-¡estos cabrones no mueren!-grito Rafael, cambiando su tono furico a alarmado-¡Miguel, agáchate!-

Hice eso en el último segundo en el que él me grito tirando al androide conmigo y al siguiente que supe fueron el estruendoso sonido de los cristales arriba de mi estallando como el infierno. Me cubrí la cabeza con los brazos mientras mis gritos eran silenciados por la ráfaga de disparos. El automóvil volador dio una vuelta brusca, no supe que era lo que estaba pasando ya que solo me encogí lo más que podía en el suelo junto con el profesor, clavando mis garras en los sillones evitando ser empujado hacia atrás como pelota por la inercia del movimiento del vehículo al girar.

Los disparos sobre nosotros cesaron y escuche a Rafael soltar una gran carcajada.

-¡te di! ¡te di, puto!-

-¡Rafael, tienes medio cuerpo fuera de la ventana!-

-¡mira como les estalla el capo, Donnie!-

-¡siéntate!-

Luego el automóvil se agito, golpeándose la base con las copas de los árboles y a los pocos segundos una sacudida más violenta azoto el vehículo y con los gritos de Donatello.

-¡sujétense!-

Mi miedo que gobernó que sin darme cuenta termine recitando el “Padre nuestro estas en los cielos” de lo aterrado que me sentía.

Un fuerte golpe si saco volando de los asientos, mi caparazón choco contra en techo del auto y caí duro en los asientos golpeándome la cabeza con el brazo metálico del profesor que me dejo por segundo con la visión oscurecida, un sonido de arrastre de metal ensordeció mis oídos hasta que todo quedo en silencio.

Un silencio inquietante.

Cada centímetro de mi cuerpo yacía entumecido con el hormigueo de la adrenalina haciéndome cosquillas, mis oídos zumbaban, mi corazón golpeaba duro mi pecho, tome bocanadas grandes de aire sintiendo aun más la asfixia de la privación de oxigeno en mis pulmones. Me llevo las manos al cuello, asustado, no podía respirar bien y rápido busco el tubo de oxigeno que los triceratones nos dieron en nuestra caída a ese lugar. Encuentro el tubo de plástico colgando en mi costado y me lo meto en la boca, me costó un par de minutos el poder tranquilizarme y tomar las filtración de oxigeno que mis pulmones me lloraban con desesperación.

Después, humo negro nublo mi visión, quemándome el olfato al inhalarlo.

La puerta delante de mi se abrió de inmediato y un par de ásperas y rasposas manos me sujetaron los brazos sacándome de los asientos traseros, en segundos me encontré entre los brazos de mi hermano Rafael apartándome del automóvil volador que ya estaba dando sus últimas de vida con el motor apagándose, continuando echando humor.

Las ásperas manos tocaron mi rostro, levantándolo, obligándome a mirar directo la mirada dorada de Rafael, su ceño fruncido pero con el brillo de la preocupación en sus ojos.

Él estaba hablando, pero no lo entendía, mis oídos zumbaban con el pitido del silencio estático rebotando en mis tímpanos con aquel agudo dolor martillando el lado frontal de mi cabeza, lleve mi mano hacia la dicha zona sintiendo el bulto del chichón.

Quede sordo por un breve lapso de tiempo, comenzando a distinguir los sonidos a mi alrededor, primero lejanos hasta que se fueron haciendo más nítidos.

-¡Miguel!-

La repentina entrada de la voz de Rafael me provoco un sobresalto y me le quede mirando fijamente, esta vez comprendiendo la situación que me rodeaba.

-¡estoy bien!… de verdad, estoy bien-

Gire mi atención hacia otro lado, apartándose las manos ásperas y frías de Rafael de mi rostro. Contemple a Donatello lanzando maldiciones y cayendo de rodillas cerca de la nave alienígena averiada con las manos a la cabeza y al androide de pie al a lado de mi hermano.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Con un demonio! ¡Carajo!-

Un único pensamiento vino en mi cabeza cuando sentí que algo goteaba en mi antebrazo y mire que era, era sangre, no era mía sino de mi hermano, teniendo una cortada horrible justo en la muñeca donde la protección del brazalete de cuero yacía ausente.

-esto es solo un rasguño… y Donnie está bien-agrego esto al ver mi semblante al parecer. Rafael se aparto y rasgo el horrible traje de reo naranja para poder usar parte de la tela como vendaje-debemos movernos, esos fósiles vivientes se estrellaron no muy lejos de donde estamos-

-¿A dónde iremos?-dije.

-a rescatar a Leonardo ¿Qué más?-

-no-

Ese fue Donatello, su voz firme y un poco seca.

-seguiremos con el plan-

-¿te volviste loco? Se quedo allá en la nodriza, podemos regresar por Leo, mira a tu alrededor, no estamos lejos de la nodriza para empezar-

-¡No! ¡La seguridad del profesor es primero! ¡Es lo que Leonardo nos ordeno!-

-¡Al diablo con las ordenes! ¡No lo dejare atrás!-

-¡Leo así lo quiso! Nos dijo que nos fuéramos y eso hicimos, ahora debemos de llevar al profesor lejos del coliseo-

-¡¿y dar al Intrépido por perdido, Donnie?!-

-¡¿Qué no me escuchaste, animal?!-esta vez Donatello se volteo aun estando de rodillas-seguiremos con el plan, ir a la ciudad, punto, Leo se las arreglara por si solo para salir-

-¡todo este embrollo es por culpa de ese maldito androide! ¿Por qué demonios lo tenemos que ayudar? Esos dinosaurios nos persiguen por tenerlo con nosotros-

Al pobre profesor Honeycutt no le dieron ni chance de poder hablar, cerniéndose Donatello y Rafael en una riña calurosa en donde se fueron acercando uno al otro. Mi primer impulso fue poner mi mano en el hombro de Rafael para detenerlo solo para ser apartado de un manotazo alejándome.

-¡cállate! ¡Tú de entre todos, animal, eres el menos indicada para señalar a alguien! ¿Oh es que ya se te olvido de quien es la razón del cual estamos aquí, eh? Y por cierto él-Donatello señalo al tembloroso y aterrado profesor detrás suyo-él es el único que nos puede regresar a casa ¡salir de este maldito lugar en donde nos metiste!-

-oh si, ya veo, cúlpame a mí, tirémosle todo el fruto de nuestras desgracias a Rafael-alzó los brazos al cielo-¡todo es culpa de Rafa!-

Yo me estaba asustando.

-¡¿Por qué tan siquiera lo hiciste?! ¡¿Por qué a nuestras espaldas?! ¡¿Qué diablos es lo que te pasa con este juego de ser el vigilante nocturno, Rafael?! ¡Conocer a ese humano fue lo peor que pudo haber pasado porque tus impulsos de estupidez es multiplicaron por mil!-

-no metas a Casey en esto ¿Bien? Además yo no fui quien les dijo a ustedes tres que fueran a meter sus narices en donde no debían en primer lugar ¿Por qué tuvieron que estar en esa maldita fabrica en esa precisa noche, eh?-

-si tan solo no te precipitaras, si tan solo escucharas por una vez en tu vida, si no fueras tan impulsivo y rebelde, y hubieras estado con nosotros en vez de estar en tus juergas con Jones, habrías sabido que Baxter estaba involucrado con los Dragones, imbécil-

-¿Como carajos iba a saber que Stockman tenía tecnología alienígena en sus manos?-

Esta pelea se había descarrilado y ya no era por ir en busca de Leonardo o llevar al profesor a la ciudad.

Se encontraba fuera de mis manos pero aun así hice el intento de pararlos.

-vamos chicos, chicos, no es momento para estar armando jaleo-me moví rápido y me puse en medio de ellos, levantando mis brazos de lado al lado para hacer distancia-lo que paso ya paso, centrémonos en el presente ¿de acuerdo?-

Rafael, sin apartar su intensa mirada de Donatello, coloco su brazo en mi pecho y me aparto a un lado con brusquedad, trastabille retrocediendo de espaldas pero logre mantener el equilibrio de no caerme al suelo.

Oh no, el genio y el temperamental se iban a garrar a golpes. Una cosa era sí Leo y yo nos agarrábamos con Rafael, pero Donatello levantando los puños ya era otro nivel, esto ya era serio.

¡Ya era pelea a muerte súbita!

-chicos por favor, esto es ridículo-

Pero me ignoraron, pasaron ambos olímpicamente de mi.

Vi a Rafael gruñir enseñando los colmillos y a Donatello quieto, demasiado tranquilo con su mano en la funda de su muslo derecho, rosando con las puntas de sus dedos la delgada cuchilla, aquella misma que bañaba con paralizante de veneno de tarántula.

Y ocurrió lo que no espere, dejándome en blanco.

Rafael le arrojó tremendo escupitajo en el pecho de Donatello, mi hermano el genio lanzo un grito tan agudo que podría destrozar hasta el mismísimo cristal en pedazos, levantando las manos en alto por reflejo con las garras retráctiles sacadas. Dirigió su atónica mirada hacia abajo observando con horror el gorgojo resbaladizo en su plastrón deslizándose con lentitud por la gravedad. Donatello cerró los puños, alzó la cabeza hacia el cielo y volvió a gritar, espantando a las pequeñas criaturas voladoras reptilianas de este planeta volando en parvadas lejos de las copas de los arboles.

Cielos, que pulmones poseía, pensé sorprendido.

-¿sabes? ¡Haz lo que quieras, demente!-Dio la vuelta, indignado, encaminándose hacia el profesor a paso largo-Miguel vámonos-

Rafael temblaban apretando la mandíbula y las venas de sus brazos resaltaban a la vista, pensé que iban a estallar ante la presión acumulada en sus tensos músculos.

-¡bien! ¡Allá ustedes!-

Mis hermanos caminaron en dirección contraria, alejándose.

-¿chicos?... -Mi voz era apenas un hito. Gire mi atención a izquierda y derecha, Rafael ya se encontraba a varios metros y por otro lado Donatello se llevaba arrastras al profesor Honeycutt de la muñeca con un mapa holográfico en mano que el profesor tenia dentro de uno de sus compartimientos-… ¿alguien?-

Me quedo solo, ahí de pie, en medio de ese bosque en un desconocido planeta alienígena con una vegetación anormalmente colorada de azul y rojo con abundantes hongos gigantes sacados del cuento de Alicia en el País de las maravillas.

Sí Leonardo hubiera estado aquí, tal vez esto no estaría pasando ahora, nos habría mantenido a raya con una sola orden de su voz autoritaria… pero él no estaba.

Leonardo… no se encontraba ahí por ningún lado.

¿Qué era lo que yo debía hacer? Mis piernas temblaron, comenzaba a entrar en pánico.

Yo no servía para tomar ordenes por mi mismo, prefería que alguien más las tomara y me dijera que hacer. El Intrépido siempre fue demasiado bueno en mantenerse con la cabeza fría y con la cordura por encima del estrés emocional.

Yo no soy Leo.

Yo no sé lidiar con el estrés emocional.

En eso escucho el llanto de Rafael, atrayendo mi atención hacia en dirección de mi hermano a más de veinte metros de distancia abriéndose camino entre las colinas de rocas y llena de gruesas raíces que sobresalían de la tierra. El lamento era como un llanto reprimido de todas las emociones a flor de piel que lo carcomían por dentro pero él continuo abriéndose sendero entre la maraña del terreno boscoso, el lamento fue subiendo de intensidad hasta convertirse en gritos de desesperación.

Gritos de dolor.

Gritos que hasta a mi me dolieron. No pude hacer nada, me quede ahí observando a mi hermano con pena sosteniéndose del cuerpo torcido del árbol, soltando un grito desgarrador antes de seguir avanzando.

Rafael tampoco sabía lidiar con el estrés emocional pero de una alguna forma u otra él busco desahogarse de su miseria.

-¡el Señor es mi pastor! ¡Nada me faltara! ¡Verdes pastos, él me hace reposar! En aguas tranquilas me conduce ¡¡Restauro mi alma!!-su grito sonó más a un rugido bestial que me estremeció-¡Me guía por el camino de la rectitud en nombre de su NOMBRE!-

Conforme Rafael avanzaba sus gritos se hacían eco, rebotando en el bosque, apenas divisando su caparazón entre la alta maleza rojiza.

-Y aunque camine por el valle de las sombras de la muerte ¡No temeré! AHHHH ¡carajo! ¡Porque estás conmigo!-

-… se volvió loco-

Di un sobre salto y gire hacia mi lado, tan inmerso me encontraba en la delirante tortuga frente mío que no note la proximidad de Donatello y el profesor ya de pie a mi lado.

-¿desde cuanto Rafa sabe pasajes bíblicos?-dije, recuperando ya mi voz.

-creo que solo los está inventando a como le vine en mente… una forma de distracción-Donatello me miro pero rápido aparto su mirada al suelo con el ceño fruncido-Leo también lo hace… pero diferente-

-¿lo hace?-

-si…-susurro-lo hace, es como un trance… yo supongo que así es como lidian con las situaciones bajo tensión-

Tarde en procesar las palabras de Donnie por unos momentos.

-… nuestros hermanos no están cuerdos ¿es lo que quieres decir?-

-Miguel, somos shinobis… no somos normales-sin más, Donatello dio el paso al frente, siguiendo la misma trayectoria por donde se fue Rafael-vamos, hay que alcanzarlo aprovechando sus gritos de loca para localizarlo-

-¿qué paso con llevar al profesor a la ciudad?-

Donatello se detuvo, guardando silencio antes de responder.

-ya es suficientemente malo el perder a Leo… pero iremos a la ciudad-dijo lo ultimo con determinación-si eso significa llevarnos a Rafa arrastras, entonces lo haremos a arrastras-

¡Hecho!

Eso era aun mejor, mantenernos juntos, no separados, me dije a mi mismo. Apresure el paso para alcanzar a Donatello y el profesor Honeycutt, escalando las rocas en largas zancadas y metiéndonos entre la maleza mientras seguíamos escuchando con atención la lirica poética de Rafael en la distancia lejos de nosotros.

Conforme lo escuchaba, una pequeña parte de mi lo envidiaba, lo admito. Deseé tener tan solo un poco de la mitad de esa creatividad espontanea de mi hermano con las palabras que le salían de manera natural para poder escribir algo de prosa o historias de ficción con aquella facilidad.

**Summary:** Al escuchar aquellas voces tan terriblemente familiares, él solo se mueve por instinto, corriendo en el auxilio…

Narrador: Leonardo

.

.

No me costó mucho moverme al descender de los techados al suelo, escurriéndome en medio del mercado e esquivando a los peatones pasándoles de largo, usando los puestos o pilares de madera de las carpas que daban sombra a todo lo largo de las calles concurridas para abalanzarme al treparme sobre ellas y dar un gran salto impulsándome en medio del aire al tiempo que desenvainaba mis espadas de mis fundas y me dejo caer al primero triceraton que tengo en frente, perforando con el impacto de la caída su espalda con mis katanas. El alíen dinosaurio grito y gire las empuñaduras de mis armas en un ángulo dentro de la carne infligiendo un mortífero corte, rasgando aun más el musculo y órganos en el proceso antes de poner todas mis fuerzas en mis piernas para retirar mis katanas del cuerpo del triceraton y dar un salto hacia atrás en arco en el aire, cuando mis pies descalzos tocaron apenas suelo de inmediato me moví saliendo de la mira del arma encañonada hacia dirección.

Como ya no llevaba puesto aquel traje naranja de reo, me sentía con mayor libertad para moverme y escabullirme aunque en su lugar me cubría una capa beige con capucha que ocultaba por completo mi identidad. Mis músculos quemaban por el calor de la batalla, la adrenalina adormecía el ardor de los roces de los disparos laser que quemaron la dureza de mi piel atravesando la tela que revestía mi cuerpo. El filo de mi katana cortaba la carne en rápidos y limpios cortes dirigidos en las uniones de las extremidades del cuerpo dejando fuera de combate a los adversarios que se cernieron sobre mis hermanos. Di un giro hacia mi derecha blandiendo mi espada en dicha dirección, cortando en segundos la yugular del triceraton, salpicándome el rostro con su sangre con un fuerte chorro repentino despedido de la arteria del cuello. El enorme alíen se sujeto el cuello con ambas manos tratando de detener el sangrado de la herida, retrocediendo un par de pasos con los grotescos sonidos de ahogamiento saliendo de su boca escurriendo de sangre y saliva.

En cuestión de segundos siete triceratones yacían en el suelo y toda la multitud del mercado corría despavoría ante la horrida masacre perpetuado por mis espadas y me gire hacia mis hermanos quienes se encontraban con la guarda en alto apuntándome con sus armas.

Vaya, ellos no me reconocieron al parecer y por lo que veía aun llevaban esos trajes de la prisión, desgarrados y sucios de fango de pies a cabeza.

-quítense los trajes, tienen rastreadores-

El viento ondeo mi mascara roja cuando me retire la capucha.

-¡Leo!-

El alivio en la voz de Donatello no paso desapercibido para mi y el semblante de alegría en su rostro al verme solo me hizo preguntarme que tan mal habrían pasado mis hermanos durante mi ausencia como para que Donatello se viera de esa forma. Les di una mirada rápida para comprobar que se encontraban bien pese al cansado aspecto que lucían y por un momento fui tomado por sorpresa al sentir los brazos de Miguel Ángel rodear mi cuello gritando de la emoción, tuve que redirigir las puntas de mis katanas en el suelo evitando hacerle un corte accidental a mi hermano menor quien casi me derribaba contra el suelo al dejarse caer sobre mi al abrazarme.

-estas aquí, de verdad estas aquí ¡creíamos que nunca te encontraríamos!-

-les di una orden-mire hacia Donatello quien se encogió ante mi mirada, viéndose culpable-¿Por qué no la acataron?-

-¡nueve horas!-grito Rafael-¡te esperamos nueve malditas horas! ¿En dónde estabas metido?-

Fruncí el ceño y volví a preguntar con mi tono de voz neutral.

-¿Por qué no acataron mi orden?-demande.

-¿es en serio?-reitero Rafael caminando hacia mi, Miguel Ángel aun me abrazaba y miraba hacia Rafael con cierto temor-no sabíamos nada de ti, creyendo que estabas por ahí herido o algo peor ¿Qué pensabas que haríamos? ¿Abandonarte así nada más en este mundo?-

-contemplaba que Honeycutt los mandaría a casa-

-¿sin ti?-

-fue mi orden, debieron acatarla-desvían mi atención de Rafael hacia Donatello ya que él era el segundo mayor para tomar las decisiones-yo no estaba contemplado dentro del plan-

-… ¿ibas a quedarte?-

Al escuchar a Miguel Ángel voltee hacia él, incomodándome ahora teniéndolo demasiado cerca con esos ojos azules viéndome fijo.

-no… solo… pensaba en encontrar otra manera de volver por mi cuenta-

Por un momento quise creerme a mi mismo… y me centre en mis pensamientos frunciendo el ceño: ¿Qué demonios era lo que me pasaba? ¿Por qué cargaba tantas dudas en mi? ¿Por qué me incomodaba la idea de regresar a casa?

En eso Rafael grito alarmado sacándome de mi ensimismamiento momentáneo.

-¡apártense!-

Por el rabillo del ojo capte a Rafael tomar posición con aquella arma ovalada y disparar con gran precisión contra los triceratones que se encontraban cruzando la calle a nuestras espaldas, tire de Miguel Ángel conmigo apartándonos del camino de los disparos y pronto nos encontrábamos escabullendo tratando de guardar distancia lo mejor que podíamos de los triceratones. Comenzaban a llegar más de ellos, rodeándonos, teniéndonos acorralados con la desventaja de nuestras armas contra las de fuego.

-¿Dónde está el profesor?-grite mientras trepábamos en una construcción de madera de un edificio para alcanzar la azotea y nos echamos a correr.

-lo dejamos reparando la plataforma mientras te buscábamos-dijo Donnie.

Tomar los techos fue nuestra única ventaja. Mis hermano lideraron el camino, yo los seguía detrás cubriendo sus espaldas, lanzando mis últimos kunais a quien fuera interponerse en el camino.

-¿Cómo siguen encontrándonos?-se quejó Rafael, disparando a las dos motocicletas voladoras.

-¡los trajes! ya les dije que tienen rastreadores-

-¡rápido por aquí! Estamos cerca-

Bajamos por unas escaleras que conducían a un subterráneo repleto de almacenes, la gran variedad de alienígenas al vernos se apartaron gritando y se aterraron aun más al ver que nos perseguían los triceratones, gritando en un dialecto inteligible para nuestros oídos.

Al doblar por uno de los almacenes entramos de lleno al centro de trabajo del profesor. El lugar se encontraba inundado de sonidos de maquinas y silbidos de tuberías casi ensordecedores, en el medio de la estancia una plataforma metálica con cuatro pilares que se enroscaba hacia dentro de la plataforma circular despedían luces parpadeantes y desde la base desprendía humo blanco similar a la neblina sintiéndose más fría la estancia.

Los dedos robóticos del profesor tecleaba frenético un patrón en el tablero de control, la zona de su cabeza ausente de la placa que la cubría, resaltándose el manojo de extensión de cables que se conectaban por abajo del tablero, brillando los cables como luces led parpadeantes de colores que me recordaban las extensiones navideñas. El profesor Honeycutt al vernos grito, con ese irregular y cortado traductor de voz que apenas reconocía se alcanzaban a distinguir las palabras en nuestra lengua nativa.

-¿¡porque han tardado tanto!?-dijo frenético Honeycutt haciendo girar su cabeza 180 grados en nuestra dirección pero sin dejar de teclear-¡comenzaba a pensar lo peor, niños!-

-¿está prendida esa cosa?-soltó Rafael, cerrando las puertas metálicas y bloqueándolas-más le vale que esté funcionando ahora, Doc-

-se encuentra listo, rápido ¡suban al telegram Uno!-

Los golpes contra la entrada de la estancia no se hicieron esperar, los triceratones ya estaba ahí y solo una cortina metálica nos mantenía separados con el reloj corriendo. Nos apresuramos en subirnos a la plataforma, listos para el viaje.

Los segundos pasaban y mis nervios ya comenzaban a crisparme, tragando saliva al observar como el marco de la entraba cedía poco a poco.

Tan cerca de casa y a la vez tan lejos de ella, el breve lapso de tiempo se sentía como una agonía poniéndome de los nervios.

-¿ahora qué?-dijo Miguel a mi lado con la voz tensa.

-…-no supe que contestar, aun seguíamos ahí de pie en la plataforma.

-¡Oye Doc! ¿Por qué tarda en trabajar eso?-grito la fiera que tenia por hermano.

-¡solo espérame unos minutos Ranfiel!-el grito de Honeycutt me tomo de sorpresa. El nervioso y negativo androide había adoptado otro tipo de carácter, más serio, su voz ya no sonaba con esa característica tartamudez como cuando lo conocimos por primera vez en la nodriza prisión-¡solo un momento!-

Como cambiaba uno estado bajo tención, pensé.

Los triceratoces disparaban contra la cortina y en el marco, creando mal formaciones en el metal sin llegar a perforarlo debido al material en el que estaba hecho, polvo de los cimientos en los bordes del marco caían, amenazando con caerse parte de la estructura.

Escuche un estruendo de chispas y gire mi atención hacia el profesor. El androide se había apartado sin importarle que los cables en su cabeza estuvieran conectados en el tablero de control, arrancando más de uno del repentino jalón. Se acerco hacia Donatello al tiempo que llevaba sus manos en su pecho metálico y abría el cofre acompañado del silbido de las válvulas de aire al abrirse el compartimiento, metió sus manos en sus entrañas soltando gestos y chillidos de dolor al mover y desconectar finos cables y piezas que cayeron al suelo, a los pocos segundos comenzó a filtrarse aceite negro y liquido rosada anticongelante del cofre, bañando sus manos.

Donatello lo miró con un extraño gesto, hablando casi bajo y arrodillándose para estar a la altura del androide.

-profesor… que es lo que está haciendo-

Honeycutt tiro de la mano de Donatello hacia él y dejo en su palma un círculo negro de quince centímetro de largo y dos de grosor con sus fluidos robóticos escurriéndose de entre sus dedos. Mi hermano miró el disco en su mano y volvió a levantar la mirada en el androide con un semblante que no pude leer con precisión.

-escúchame Doratelo… he hecho cosas, cosas imperdonable bajo el nombre del imperio Ultron y del ejercito triceraton, cosas de las cuales no me puedo perdonar, quiero que tengas esto… haz lo que quieras con él pero no dejes que ellos lo tengas, guárdalo con tu vida, destrúyelo si quieres, esta a tu elección-

-… ¿Por qué no viene con nosotros?-

-no puedo, el telegram Uno se activa con alguien comandándolo de forma manual externa-

-pero… usted…-Donatello fijo su atención en el cofre abierto que mostraba un pequeño cuadro de cristal, cambiando de patrones extraños de luces rojas a cada milésima de segundo, guardando silencio mi hermano volvió a levantarse y se metió el disco dentro del bolsillo interno del traje de reo naranja, la tristeza reflejada en su rostro pero acompañada de una leve sonrisa dirigida al androide-… entiendo-

Oh… ya lo capte.

No necesito ser un genio para comprender la situación. Las líneas cambiantes resultaban ser una cuenta regresiva y aquel disco, por las palabras del profesor, era su banco de datos o lo que sea donde se almacenan la información y se las confiaba a mi hermano.

Mejor morir y ser tomado por el enemigo y usado por él… una sabia decisión.

Honeycutt se acerco al tablero, desprendiendo más chispas de su cabeza abierta, cerró su mano alrededor en una palanca de mango anaranjada y volteo a darnos una última mirada.

-y niños… gracias, gracias por todo-

Y bajo la palanca. La energía fue enviada a los cuatro pilares y la plataforma brillo en una luz blanca cegadora, la estática se acentuó en el aire y destellos eléctricos blancos brincaron alrededor del anillo de la base. La cortina metálica cayo y los triceratones entraron de inmediato a la estancia gritando con su horrible dialecto, al vernos nos apuntaron con sus armas y Rafael levanto la mano teniendo el dedo del medio alzado en alto.

-chúpenme esta, petróleo viviente-

Y todo se volvió blanco.

La sensación que sentí a continuación era similar como estar en caída libre al arrojarse desde la punta más alta de un edificio, el aire frio golpeando mi cuerpo y colores fluorescentes, psicodélicos, me envolvían conforme caía, cerré mis ojos y grite pero lo único que oía eran los relampagueos que rugían con vehemencia acompañados de una poderosa ráfaga de aire azotando mi capa y mi mascara.

Luego, yacía suspendido en el vacio… como estar dentro del agua.

No… un momento, realmente me encontraba rodeado de agua.

Estoy dentro del agua.

Burbujas de oxigeno salieron de mi boca al abrirla pero la cerré de inmediato al darme cuenta de mi grave error. Me quede sin aire y mis ojos se agrandaron del horror, pataleé y agite mis brazos en un intento de apartar la túnica en la cual de alguna forma termine envuelto como capucho.

Cuando logre desenredarme de la tela mire a mi alrededor, tratando de que el pánico no me gobernara por completo y obligándome a tranquilizarme para poder ubicarme hacia donde se encontraba la superficie. Distinguí la luz y nade hacia ella, se sintió una eternidad hacerlo con la falta de aire en mis pulmones que al lograr sacar mi cabeza a la superficie tome una gran bocanada de aire en una desesperada inhalación. Los cálidos rayos del sol me acariciaron el rostro aunque las aguas marinas eran frías haciéndome temblar, calándome los huesos. Me deje mecer por el moviendo tranquilo de las olas quedando flotando boca arriba, los largos minutos de paz y silencio nunca se había sentido tan reconfortantes, tan llenos.

Exhale e inhale, jadeando de alivio.

Unos pocos segundos más y habría terminado ahogándome en el mar.

-¡Leo!-

Entreabrí los ojos y gire mi cabeza en dirección de la voz de mi hermano menor, nadando con largas brazadas hacia mi pero me sobresalte al ser tocado de los hombros, encontrando a Rafael y Donatello detrás de mío.

-estamos todos-sonrió Donatello suspirando de alivio.

Me encontraba cansado, estaba harto de luchar, lo único que quería era seguir siendo mecido en el océano, dejando que el agua salada cociera mis heridas con ese delicioso dolor haciéndome retorcer.

-¿saben en donde estamos? aparte de lo obvio, claro-dije casi sin ganas en realidad, flotando boca arriba.

-¿Qué no ves la estatua de la libertad?-

-mmm…-

-lo tomare como un “me vale pito”-

-mmm…-

El florido dialecto de Rafael lo escuche claramente pero no me importo. El calor del sol era tan cálido, tan embriagador y necesario para mi cuerpo como las necesidades de un drogadicto al jarabe Histiacil para sentirse mejor.

Soy un reptil de todos modos, amo el sol y aun sigo vivo.

-viejos… que año tan loco hemos tenido-Dijo Miguel Ángel al llegar hacia nosotros, completando el cuartero de quelonios y empezó a enumerar lo siguiente-primero el Clan del Pie, los ratones de Baxter Stockman, nuestro hogar en ruinas a causa de ese bastardo ya mencionado, los Dragones Purpura y viajes a otros planetas con dinosaurios alienígenas aparentemente no extintos ¿Qué ocurrirá después? ¿Un apocalipsis zombie? ¿Godzilla en Nueva York?-

-¿versiones alternativas de nosotros mismo saltando otras dimensiones y conociéndonos entre si?-

Abrí los ojos y gire la cabeza con lentitud hacia mi hermano, todos nos le quedamos viendo a Donatello en silencio… y los cuatro soltamos la carcajada abierta.

-que ridículo sonó eso-rió Donatello-como si eso fuera a llegar a ser posible-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una pequeña aclaración:  
> En la versión de los cómics de IDW Casey y Hunt si están emparentados, son padre e hijo :D
> 
> y con respecto a la escena de Rafael gritando como loco, esta inspirada en una escena de la película 5 Sangre. Al principio cuando escribí este capitulo la escena era muy diferente a como la había escrito hasta que después vi la película y me encanto y no pude resistirme de imaginar a Rafael explotando de la misma manera como el personaje de la película xD


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO SEIS

 **Summary:** No cuestiones a la autoridad.

Narrador: Rafael

.

.

Todos nos encontrábamos en el dojo en ese preciso momento, sentados en posición seiza en una fila en horizontal a medio metro uno del otro, bajo un silencio incomodo, ahogante, tal escena fue tan chocante que no nos la creímos que había pasado justo en frente de nuestros ojos.

Fue como ver en cámara lenta como la cola del maestro Splinter se había movido como látigo golpeando el rostro de Leonardo con un atronador sonido que nos dejo sin aliento.

Miguel se había llevado las manos a la boca reprimiendo un gemido, Donatello había palidecido sin apartar la mirada en Leonardo a un lado de él, yo contuve la respiración, observando a mi hermano mayor inclinado hacia adelante con ambas manos sobre su rostro goteando la sangre de entre sus dedos y su máscara partida a la mitad se deslizaba cayendo al suelo, sus hombros temblaban pero Leonardo no producía ningún sonido de su parte, solo temblaba ocultando su rostro.

-no… vuelvas a cuestionarme… nunca más-la voz del maestro era sombría, modulada y baja. Causaba escalofríos el solo de oírla en ese tono-¡¿te ha quedado claro?!-

Tras el paso de los minutos que se sintieron una eternidad para mí, me estremeció por completo al ver a Leonardo volver adoptar una postura firme, sentándose con firmeza y levantando su rostro empapado de sangre para mirar directo a los ojos de Splinter.

Leonardo se veía tranquilo, ya no temblaba… de hecho, verlo tranquilo fue aun más inquietante que ver el latigazo partiéndole crudamente el rostro. La sangre le caía desde la altura de la cien justo por encima del ojo izquierdo que yacía cerrado, temí que lo hubiera perdido, la sangre seguía fluyendo como cascada empapándole la mitad del rostro hasta recorrerle por el cuello.

No había ningún rastro de emoción en su semblante… salvo su mirada, su único ojo abierto que brillaba intenso, aquella mirada asesina que solo salía a flote cuando peleábamos con los ninjas del Clan del Pie o los Dragones Purpura.

La mirada de un autentico asesino… Y estaba dirigía hacia Splinter.

-no maestro… no volveré a cuestionarlo, me ha quedado claro-la voz la tenia ronca pero libre de emociones, ausente de ira.

Ahí fue cuando realmente comprendí que la tranquilidad de mi hermano mayor era solo una fachada, una máscara, una apariencia para engañar.

-retírate y límpiate, estas hecho un desastre-ordeno en voz seca el maestro Splinter.

-… como usted diga, maestro-Leonardo dio una reverencia, educado hasta la medula. Extendió su mano para tomar la máscara del suelo antes de ponerse de pie, dio la vuelta dándonos la espalda y se encaminó hacia la entrada del dojo, desapareciendo de nuestras vistas deslizando la puerta corrediza al salir del recinto.

Mis hermanos no se atrevieron a moverse y yo solo mire de reojos aquel espacio vacío dejado entre Donatello y Miguel Ángel en la ausencia de nuestro hermano mayor y aquel charco rojo de sangre.

Me sentí frio.

Splinter se llevo la mano a la boca, carraspeando la garganta antes de hablar.

-y volviendo con lo anterior antes de esta… atrevida interrumpió de parte de su hermano, les tengo que anunciar una noticia de suma importancia… y me imagino que pondrán al tanto a su hermano Leonardo de esto después, como verán, ya tienen edad y experiencia suficiente para que uno de ustedes asuma este cargo, necesitan un líder que los guie y dirija al frente por lo que he decidido que Rafael es el más apto para tomar este mando-

Trague saliva, sentí las miradas de mis hermanos sobre mí.

-Leonardo es el mayor ¿no debería ser él el líder?-

¿Con tremendo acto de rebeldía que mostro Leonardo minutos atrás? ¿En serio Donnie? Me dije a mí mismo.

-tú también eres mayor, Donatello-señalo Splinter-la edad no tiene relevancia sobre quien tiene las actitudes correctas de ser un líder-

-Rafael tiene problemas de la ira y de auto control… así que me atrevo a preguntar ¿es apto para el puesto?-

-entiendo tus inquietudes, hijo mío-el maestro camino alrededor de nosotros con las manos detrás de la espalda, su túnica ondeandose a cada paso que daba-sin embargo, Rafael a demostrado tener el carácter suficiente como para sobrellevar este deber y esta decisión pueda que lo conlleve a él a moldearse en el liderazgo con el tiempo suficiente-

Donatello se inclino, asintiendo con la cabeza en señal de respeto.

-entiendo maestro, gracias por la aclaración-

-y antes de que prosiguen a sus actividades anteriores ¿alguien más tiene alguna duda sobre esta decisión?-

Nuestro silencio, fue nuestra respuesta para él.

-en ese caso, pueden retirarse a cumplir con sus deberes pendientes-

**Summary:** hijos soldados, hijos marionetas.

Narrador: Leonardo.

**.**

**.**

Termine empapándome la mitad del cuerpo con el agua del lavamanos pero la sangre no dejaba de fluir de mi cara, sintiendo el cálido liquido caer por mi rostro. Contemple mi reflejo en el trozo de cristal sujetado de un clavo oxidado, pasando mi dedo con cuidado por todo el contorno de la herida abierta de dos centímetros de ancho, una línea que nacía por arriba de la ceja hasta al final de mi mejilla, un par de centímetros más y hubiera perdido el ojo izquierdo en el trayecto en el que el latigazo de la cola de Splinter se dejo caer en picada contra mi rostro.

Aquella herida sin duda no iba a ser superficial, no pasaría desapercibida a diferencia del resto de todas las cicatrices que marcaban mi cuerpo, sería una notable cicatriz vistosa en mi rostro y serviría como recordatorio para mi cada vez que me volteara a ver en el espejo, un recordatorio sobre cuál y en donde se encontraba mi lugar y la autoridad de Splinter.

Me encontraba sujeto, sintiéndose como hilos metálicos que se envolvían en mi cuerpo y eran tirados con fuerza apretándose en mi carne.

Mi deber era el de obedecer.

Como el buen guerrero shinobi instruido, sumiso y leal a mi padre… leal al nombre del Clan Hamato.

Eso era lo que se esperaba de mi.

_“Shredder está muerto ¿y ahora qué? ¿ese fue solo nuestro único propósito?”_

Esas fueran mis palabras.

_“No tiene sentido, es un propósito de vida vacio, maestro”_

Una sonrisa ladina se vio reflejada en el espejo, había un cierto toque de arrogancia en mi gesto que no pensé que pudiera llegar a tener. Me contemplé un poco más en el espejo, toque la sangre todavía brotando de la herida y la barrí por completo con mi mano, le di un vistazo más de cerca a mi propia sangre cálida y carmesí escurriendo de entre mis dedos aunque fue en vano ya que pronto mi rostro volvió a bañarse de sangre obligándome cerrar el ojo. Observe detenidamente el líquido vital, el aroma salino y a hierro que despedía mi sangre y que solo un olfato agudo podía detectar ya que mis sentidos animales no se vieron afectados con la mutación.

La sangre no me inquieta, ni la ajena ni la propia.

La sangre era solo sangre.

La sangre no se veía tan bien de esa forma en mi mano… la prefería ver escurriendo en el filo del frio metal de mis espadas, luciendo las hojas tan nítidas como espejos rojizos.

Aunque claro, eso era solo un gusto mío, un gusto del cual no podría hablar abiertamente con todos, anticipando el cómo me vería mi familia con desagrado o desconcierto si me oyeran pronunciar tales palabras salir de mi boca.

Cerré mi mano en un puño y volví a sumergir la cabeza en el agua del lavamanos tratando de parar el sangrado, haciendo a un lado la sensación de escozor que me picaba el rostro, desvaneciendo de manera temporal el calor de la herida latiente con la gélida agua.

**Summary:** Splinter pesca una infección de garganta.

Narrador: Mikey

**.**

**.**

El maestro Splinter tosía horrible, su voz se había agravado más de lo normal y sonaba ronca, rasposa, nada agradable de escuchar. Tosía al momento de hablar, se había limitado de darnos la conferencia matutina de las instrucciones del entrenamiento hasta que considero conveniente retirarse, siendo asignado Rafael en tomar el lugar del maestro en dirigir el dojo. Primero iniciamos con los estiramientos básicos para ponernos en práctica una larga serie de ejercicios de kata bokudo y todo bajo la estricta supervisión del maestro, asegurándose en persona de que cumpliéramos con nuestro deber en el dojo, bebiendo de su humeante té matutino como de costumbre.

La situación del maestro se extendió así por unos días más y Rafael continuaba encabezando el Dojo. Mis músculos adoloridos gritaban por piedad, ya no podía con el ritmo de las clases rigurosas impuestas por mi hermano que eran el doble de duras que las que realizaba el maestro. Pueda que mi hermano Rafael sea un tanque pesado de doble impacto pero yo no, y eso que soy considerado el más acróbata de los cuatro, el ágil, el que se adaptaba con facilidad, pero con Rafael teniéndolo de dirigente en el dojo… ¡yo tenía mi limite y era no morir!

Leonardo no se quejo por su parte… sí es que eso podría a llegar a ser posible y Donatello se veía aun más irritado que de costumbre, hasta jure escuchar que soltaba maldiciones entre dientes en japonés dirigidas exclusivamente a nuestro querido hermano líder e instructor. Si bien era cierto que Donatello había disminuido de ritmo en los entrenamientos por sus rutinas de desvelos, su adicción al café para mantenerlo despierto tras largas horas de insomnio que dejaban marcas en sus ojos con grandes ojeras negras que le daban una mirada sombría peor que la de Rafael y eso que lo de él era natural, Donatello en comparación era un zombie con un mal humor de perros.

Mi hermano se la pasaba encerrado en su habitación al cual había acuñado como “el laboratorio” y actuaba como científico loco con cada invento suyo a puerta cerrada. Los malos hábitos traían consecuencia negativas de forma gradual en Donatello, reflejando su mal desempeño estando dentro del dojo y dejándose en evidencia en frente de todos, en especial del maestro.

De hecho… me atrevería a decir, que mi segundo hermano mayor tenía poco interés en unirse con nosotros en el dojo, dejándolo dentro de un segundo plano en sus intereses.

Donatello hacia los entrenamientos por obligación, eso era claro. Por obligación, por cumplir con el itinerario, haciéndolo a la fuerza y no porque le naciera hacerlo, en cambio Leonardo era un adicto del Tai chi y del mantra, Leo realmente lo disfrutaba al ser esto su único pasatiempo de la cual realizaba durante horas sin hacer otra cosa más en particular. Ellos dos eran claramente como el agua y el aceite, no se juntaban, no congeniaban. Donatello prefería la oscuridad de su laboratorio y Leonardo la privacidad del dojo oloroso de sándalo de incienso con la iluminación de las velas.

Bueno, no es que le viera algo de malo el simple hecho de que tuviéramos nuestros propios pasatiempos, hasta Splinter los tenía con sus noveles dramáticas de señoras y por un lado se encontraba Rafael quien al minuto de haber terminado los entrenamientos, se iba directo al garaje, un compartimiento de un edificio alquilado por April O Neil que nos había dejado para nosotros. Rafael tenía un gran amor por los motores, cambiando las bandas hidráulicas, ajustando y aceitando el motor de la furgoneta negra o pasando horas reparando una vieja motocicleta que había encontrado arrumbada en el vertedero de autos en una de nuestras salidas de recolecta, decidiendo llegársela consigo que dejarla ahí oxidándose en el abandono.

Las cosas ya no fueron como antes, cada quien tenía su tiempo ocupado… no recuerdo en qué momento mis hermanos y yo terminamos distanciados, ya no pasábamos el tiempo juntos como lo hacíamos antes. Mis pasatiempos consistían en dar largos paseos por la alcantarilla en patineta con mi polaroid a todas partes, grafiteando los túneles, leyendo revistas y escribiendo. Nada de inusual.

Me adapte a los cambios.

Como era de costumbre me dirigí a primera hora al dojo, yacía con las manos vendadas a la altura de los codos ya que mis guantes de cuero se había desgastado y reventado de sus costuras deshilachadas, necesitaba de un repuesto pero me tomaría tiempo el obtener un par nuevo para hacer, por lo que solo envolví de vendajes mis brazos y las manos para amortiguar los golpes del combate cuerpo a cuerpo que tocaba ese día.

Las velas y el oloroso aroma del incienso de sándalo inundaban en el ambiente del dojo pero me detuve al dar un paso a la entrada, vi a dos de mis hermanos de pie en el área donde el maestro habituaba, su área restringida y la que encabezaba el frente del dojo. Mi padre tosía horriblemente, arqueándose hacia adelante y cubriendo su largo hocino con ambas manos tras el ataque de tos y me alarme. Rafael se encontraba de pie, manteniendo distancia ya que Donatello era quien atendía al maestro, estando arrodillado a su lado con una mano detrás de la espalda de Splinter.

-parece que tiene una infección en la garganta, maestro, es mejor que se retire a descansar-alcance a escuchar a Donatello cuando me acerque a paso lento hacia ellos.

-no, me encuentro bien, ustedes prosigan con el entrenamiento-

Dirigí mi mirada hacia Rafael quien también me miro de reojo bajo silencio, en eso va entrando Leonardo sosteniendo la bandeja de madera con la tasa personal del maestro y una tetera humeante. Con gran disciplina en sus movimientos, vi a Leonardo arrodillarse al lado del maestro y servirle el té con toda la parsimonia del mundo, sus gestos precisos, exactos, como si fuera un ritual. Leonardo sostuvo la tasa caliente con ambas manos, amortiguando el calor con el cuero de sus guantes y con una reverencia se la ofreció al maestro, sin miramientos el maestro tomó la tasa con su diestra mientras se cubría la tos con la zurda utilizando la manga de su túnica y justo en el momento en que el estuvo por darle un trago a la humeante bebida se detuvo abriendo los ojos un poco desmesurado, su mirada quieta y fija al frente, como si estuviera suspendido, mis hermanos y yo nos quedados extrañados ante eso.

-Leonardo ¿este té es solo de jengibre?-

-si maestro-

Veía al maestro entrecerrar los ojos, frunciendo el ceño y con lentitud giro la cabeza hacia su lado, centrándose en mi hermano mayor.

-¿no había té de gordolobo?-repitió Splinter.

-considere mejor el jengibre para alivianar el malestar, maestro-

-ya veo-

Vi al maestro Splinter asentir la cabeza y luego observar fijamente la herida en el rostro de Leonardo, apenas virgen en cicatrizar, habían pasado solo unos cuantos días desde que el maestro le latigueo el rostro dejándole esa visible marca desagradable. Las largas orejas de mi padre se volvieron rectas y parte de su pelaje negro marrón se erizo en segundos pero volvió alisarse poco después, no llegue a entender lo que pasaba cuando el maestro le extendió la tasa, devolviéndosela a Leonardo quien agrando los ojos, tomado de sorpresa y con su semblante confuso.

-te vez sediento ¿porque no bebes primero?-

Le di una mirada rápida a mis otros dos hermanos, ellos tampoco entendían lo que pasaba, quede aun más extrañado y volví mi atención hacia Leonardo otra vez. La posición de mi hermano mayor cambio, más recto y con el sentimiento de la ofensa reflejada en su semblante, sus hombros se pusieron rígidos y por la manera en como apretaba la mandíbula, se encontraba reteniendo lo que sea que quería exclamar en voz alta.

Leonardo tenía absolutamente prohibido refutarle al maestro, esa cicatriz era su principal recordatorio.

-bébelo-

Mi hermano y mi padre se sostuvieron en un duelo de miradas intensas, Leonardo sin apartar su atención del maestro tomó la tasa y de un solo trago se bebió todo el líquido caliente en un rápido shot. Splinter entrecerró los ojos, desconfiado y en cautela, fue ahí que Leonardo sujeto la tetera, le quitó la tapa de porcelana y empezó a beber el té caliente dejándome anonado con esa acción. Mi hermano comenzaba ahogarse por la quemadura del agua pero no se detuvo, escurriéndose de entre las comisuras de su hocico hilos rojizos del agua de jengibre que le recorriendo por el cuello hasta su pecho, no se detuvo hasta que se lo empino todo. Reprimiendo una mueca, un gesto torcido por la auto tortura de beber té caliente y lo picante del jengibre, dejo la tetera en la bandeja, siendo un poco fuerte su acción sonando el golpe en la madera.

Mi padre levanto la cabeza en una estoica actitud, el gesto amenazante de sus orejas rectas bajaron un poco, viéndose más tranquilo ahora.

Leonardo abrió la boca pero la cerró, frunció el ceño con cierta molestia, sus manos se apretaron e hizo el esfuerzo de volver abrir la boca para hablar.

-¿algo más… maestro?-

La voz de mi hermano tembló, ronca, lastimada sus cuerdas bocales.

-no, puedes retirarte ahora-

Con una reverencia en despedida, Leonardo tomó la bandeja y retrocedió de espaldas para luego voltearse y salir a fuera del dojo a paso tembloroso, tosiendo un poco.

-discúlpeme pero me excluiré un momento, maestro-

Dijo ahora Donatello rompiendo el silencio antes de dar la vuelta y seguir el mismo camino por donde se fue Leonardo, saliendo del dojo en un trote apresurado, al parecer para ir ayudarlo con la quemadura del agua hirviendo que se termino empinando de la tetera.

Fue todo… muy confuso lo que había sucedido.

**Summary:** malas intenciones ó malas interpretaciones… la duda es un poderoso enemigo.

Narrador: Donatello

**.**

**.**

Salí de mi shock momentáneo en el instante en el que vi a Leonardo recargado de espaldas al fregadero en la cocina, masticando hielo y sosteniendo entre sus manos un paño húmedo que presionaba alrededor de su cuello, también pude detectar el ligero olor a hierbabuena en el aire, muy seguramente del agua que mi hermano había calentado para humedecer el paño y relajar los músculos de la garganta.

-¿Qué fue eso?-Fue lo primero que solté, atrayendo la atención de sobresalto de mi hermano hacia mí, tomándolo desprevenido-¿Qué mierda fue eso dentro del dojo?-

-…-

-Leo, maldita sea… dime que no es lo que estoy pensando que ocurrió-

Vi que mi hermano se tomó un momento para hablar puesto que su expresión se veía dolorosa e irritado.

-no sé de qué hablas-

-¡no me mientas carajo!-me detuve y procure darle una mirada cautelosa de que la estancia estuviera ausente, de que solo éramos nosotros dos en la cocina y que todos aun se encontraban dentro del dojo-dime que no trataste de envenenar al maestro-

El semblante de Leonardo se ensombreció y gruño, pero al hacer eso termino lastimándose aun más la garganta.

-¿no solo el maestro sino que tú también te crees esa ridiculez, Donnie?-

-jengibre-le solté, no… más bien lo escupí con algo de la ira que me bombeaba por dentro-yo soy aquí el experto en venenos, hermano, se perfectamente como ocultar un rastro-

-¿Por qué le haría eso yo al maestro?-él sonó indignado, ofendido-dame una razón-tosió.

-¿¡porque!?... ¡te diré porque!…porque tú… -mis palabras no lograron salir, quedándose trabadas en la punta de mi lengua. Quedé en silencio con mi atención fija en aquella herida encostrada y fresca que le atravesaba el lado izquierdo del rostro de mi hermano quien me miraba expectante en espera de una respuesta mía.

No pude articular palabra alguna, quedándome en blanco… ¿realmente creía que mi hermano fuera capaz de cometer un acto tan deshonroso en contra de nuestro padre? Y sin tener la necesidad de agregar más palabras por el conflicto de mis dudas internas en mi repentina pausa, mi hermano Leonardo comprendió de inmediato con mi mutes, levanto su mano a la altura del rostro para tocar la extensa línea vertical del contorno de la herida, pasando con lentitud el dedo en la costra y clavando su atención ahora en el suelo quedando sumido entre sus pensamientos.

Leonardo soltó una risa que parecía más un soplido.

-esa forma de pensar de mi es ridícula… jamás le haría eso al maestro-dijo con dificultad con lo ronco que se escuchaba su voz y metió otro trozo de hielo a la boca-es mi padre, Donatello… nunca me levantaría contra él-

Me acongoje y di un paso atrás, desviando mi mirada de Leonardo hacia un lado no en concreto de la cocina y junte mis manos, siendo esto más una reacción a causa del nerviosismo que de otra cosa más.

-lo lamento, yo solo supuse por lo que dijo el maestro Splinter sin entrar a más detalles y yo… -apretó los puños-perdóname por haber pensado mal de ti… me precipite en sacar conclusiones-

-entiendo pero… ¿Por qué?-lo escuche susurrar lo último y en el momento cuando vi aquel dolor cruzar en sus ojos, los sentí como dagas que me hirieron en lo más profundo de mi-¿Por qué desconfiar de mi? ¿Qué he hecho para que pensaras lo contrario?-

El tono de angustia de mi hermano, no sé si por la irritación que le causaba hablar o producto de algo más emocional, fue un golpe. La incertidumbre cruzo en sus ojos, bajó la mirada hacia mis manos y guardo silencio con un leve ceño fruncido.

-no estoy loco, Donnie… jamás cruzaría esa línea-su seriedad me estremeció aunque me fue un poco difícil el entender sus palabras que se volvían más distorsionadas, apretando mas el paño con hielo en la garganta-nunca le haría daño a mi familia-

Cualquier rastro de duda que tuve de él fueron borradas, confiando en su palabra.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo está mui juerte amiguitos (¿?) :v

**Summary** : en momentos difíciles, la familia tiene que estar reunida…

 **Narrador: Donatello**.

.

.

La tienda de antigüedades de April se encontraba de manera temporalmente cerrada al público desde… aquel día.

Rafael brillaba en ausencia en la guarida. Iniciando una nueva etapa dentro de su vida en vivir en la superficie asechando en los techados, conviviendo con las palomas y todo eso ¿en donde dormía él? Resultaba ser un gran misterio. Llegue a la extraña suposición de que tal vez mi hermano se convertía en piedra con la luz del sol por que nunca se le veía de día, ni siquiera con Casey Jones pudiendo localizarlo, solo reaparecía tras caer la noche tal cual gárgola.

Nunca se alejaba del edificio departamental donde vivía April O´Neil pero tampoco se atrevía a poner un pie dentro del departamento de nuestra amiga pelirroja. Casi pero casi mi hermano Rafael solo necesitaba abrazar una lapida en forma de cruz para interpretar a Daredevil, alimentando más los aires dramáticos al puro estilo de Frank Miller. Bueno, Rafael se le parecía a Elektra después de todo, al tener esos sais y…

Demonio, ya hasta sueno como Miguel Ángel con estar haciendo esas referencias tan ocurrentes, Dios sí existes, ten misericordia y mátame de una vez.

De entre mis hermanos (y Casey Jones, okey, el cavernícola también cuenta) era yo quien se tomaba todo la situación con tranquilidad, controlando mis emociones y siendo más un terapeuta con conocimientos de primeros auxilios pese que me encontraba dentro de un estado de ánimo terrible, mucho peor en comparación de los demás. Mi carácter y posición tenía que ser así, por April, por ella, lo que menos necesitaba ella en estos momentos era que la vieran como alguien invalida, tenerle lastima era lo peor que podríamos hacerle pero tampoco hacer menos su sentir. La quería mucho, la estimo demasiado, ¿Pero qué digo? estoy enamorado de ella desde el primer momento en que la vi, no sé de donde estoy sacando estas fuerzas para mantenerme cuerdo, con la mente fría, como un doctor en una sala de operaciones atendiendo a un pariente; una esposa, un hijo, bla bla, para no terminar desmoronándome con el aspecto en el cual se encontraba April, ayudándola a cambiar de vendajes, poniéndole parches nuevos sobre sus heridas apenas sanando, untándole pomadas sobre los moretones de su espalda, brazos, cuello, me dejaba atenderla como si yo fuera una enfermera personal, siempre la di un trato profesional, la respete, jamás fui indecente con mi trato hacia ella, respetando el pudor.

Llegue al punto de administrándole drogas, si, drogas, las mismas que yo fabrico y que sé que Miguel Ángel me hurta para darse un viaje sicodélico de hippie, esas drogas que le termino vertiendo en los batidos de leche que mi hermano menor le preparaba a April, de esa manera conseguía calmarla, haciendo que pudiera dormir tranquila en las noches sin gritar como loca atormentada por las pesadillas. Dolía verla, me lastimaba mucho verla así, ella no merecía estar pasando por esto, nadie en realidad. El tiempo la curaría, estando rodeada por sus seres queridos la ayudaría pero eso tomaría mucho tiempo, ella necesitaba sanar, asimilar lo que había ocurrido, afrontar ese siniestro ocurrido de ese día en el callejón.

Rafael tampoco se encontraba bien, en muchos niveles psicológicos no lo estaba… pero él no me permitía acercarme, la última vez que lo hice, ese salvaje me lanzo una shuriken, infligiéndome un corte en la mejilla.

Que te den por culo, Rafael, que te den por culo, cabrón.

Habían transcurrido apenas una semana desde el incidente del callejón, desde ese entonces April había presentado fuertes ataques de agorafobia intensos, temerosa de salir de su departamento pese que eso significaba descuidar la tienda, misma que se encontraba en la planta baja del piso de su departamento. Muchas veces atrapada a April intentando salir del departamento, estando de pie con la puerta abierta y observando hacia afuera por un breve tiempo sumida entre sus pensamientos, mordiéndose con nerviosismo los carnosos labios rosados, la duda cruzando por su mirada y aun así levantando un pie tembloroso por encima de cruzar el marco de la puerta para dar un paso al pasillo, mismo que conectaba con sus otros vecinos solo para luego arrepentirse en el último segundo, cerrando la puerta con lentitud y retrocediendo, caminando devuelta a su habitación, abrazada a sí misma y la cabeza agachada, resignada.

April ni siquiera se encontraba dispuesta de hablar del tema, no aun, no se encontraba lista pero sé que lo hará eventualmente, esta que estuviera preparada para contarnos. Pese a las tenciones que ella había sufrido, April nos permitía estar cerca, decía que se sentía más segura teniéndonos a su alrededor. No tardamos en turnarnos para ayudar en mantener limpio la tienda y estar al cuidado de nuestra amiga, por lo que pasábamos mucho tiempo dentro de la estancia. Por lo general, a mi me tocaba hacer las rondas de ir a la lavandería, esta se ubicada justo en el área del sótano del edificio departamental y era de uso compartido, lo que me obligaba a tener interacción con los demás residentes si o si. Me ataviaba de una vestimenta sencilla, un grueso abrigo, una gorra y bufanda para pasar desapercibido entre los humanos, ocultando mi rostro con la bufanda y evitando cualquier contacto visual.

Cuando me tocaba hacer otros deberes que atender, siempre me frustraba ver que Miguel Ángel no hacía nada de los quehaceres. Siempre me tocaba verlo junto a April la mayor parte del tiempo, como cuando la veía a ella recortada en el sofá a lado de mi hermano Miguel Ángel, ambos observando cualquier programa buscando algo que ver. Mi hermano menor rodeaba su brazo alrededor de April, permitiendo que ella recargara la cabeza sobre su hombro, acostada en una posición más cómoda junto a él mientras Miguel Ángel cepillaba el largo cabello cobrizo entre sus dedos con cariño, se quedaban los dos así durante horas frente al televisor.

Tuve envidia.

Desee ser Miguel Ángel. Siendo yo quien le acariciara ese sedoso cabello, oloroso a frutos tropicales.

El maestro Splinter subía más seguido a la superficie, visitando el departamento y tenia largas conversaciones con April, como un viejo padre estando alrededor de su hija, velando por ella. En una ocasión, que me dejo dado muchas vueltas en la cabeza, no tengo ni idea de que fue lo que había hecho o dicho Leonardo pero April termino por darle un fuerte abrazo de oso, tomando a mi hermano mayor por sorpresa. Leonardo se había quedado hecho piedra, no sabiendo que hacer o el cómo corresponder esa muestra de afecto, confundido de si abrazarla también o dejar sus rígidos abrazos colgando en sus costados, quedándose quieto.

No tenía sentido tenerle envidia a Leonardo pero igual la sentía también.

Por otro lado, Rafael no se atrevía a cruzarse por el departamento, se negaba de hacerlo. Eso entristecía a April pero yo sabía muy bien que había una buena razón por la cual no se aventura ese cretino violento a estar dentro del departamento. Sé porque, bastaba con darle una mirada a April, viéndola temblar con la sola mención del nombre de mi hermano o el cómo juntaba sus manos con toques nerviosos o el cómo sus hermosos ojos verdes se desviaban a un lado con el semblante de temor pintado en su bello rostro manchado de hematomas violáceas y amarillentas.

April le tenía miedo. Le tenía miedo a su brutalidad, a su sangre fría carente de remordimiento y sé que muy por el fondo, eso causaba conflictos internos a mi hermano ya que eso lo había convertido a él en una especia de “Tortuga hombre mutante paloma casi gárgola” rodando por la azotea.

El pobre infeliz necesitaba tomar terapia.

Y luego estaba Casey Jones.

Si, el tipo que me desagradaba por el simple hecho de que él tenía al amor de mi vida como su pareja, ese Jones. Hubo ocasiones en donde Casey Jones trataba de persuadirla en convencerla de que asistiera a un grupo de apoyo para que ella pudiera asimilar el trauma, ofreciéndose en ir juntos ya que son pareja, pero April declinaba la oferta, excusándose que se encontraba bien, que no era necesario.

Obvio, aquello era una mentira.

Ella no se encontraba bien, yo la veía peor cada día que pasaba.

Inconscientemente April temblaba cuando alguien le tocaba el hombro y eso solo le ocurría con Jones, sospecho que por el simple hecho de ver una mano con cinco dedos sobre su hombre le traía los horrible recuerdos de golpe, olvidando que era Jones el dueño de esa mano y no las de un desconocido y Jones al ver la expresión de pavor que la pelirroja apartaba de inmediato la mano, disculpándose con torpeza, alegando que tendría cuidado la próxima vez. A veces April pasaba por breves lapsos de tiempo sumida entre sus pensamientos, ausente de todo su alrededor al punto de olvidarse de nuestras presencias en la estancia del departamento, dentro de un trance. En otras se le olvidaba de comer, dejando los platos sin tocar que Miguel Ángel le preparaba, incluso de su postre favorito, aquel que consistía en una sencilla ensalada de yogurt con frutas picadas, simplemente se le olvidaba la existencia de los platillos.

Con un par de días, April se descuidaba de su imagen, notándose en su rostro las marcas de varias noche sin dormir, incluyendo ese nuevo ritual monótono que hacia al salir de su recamara para ir a la cocina y volvía a encerrarse en su habitación, durmiendo durante horas. Como en días anteriores, volviéndose un patrón regular, mi mirada seguida la figura de la hermosa pelirroja caminando hacia la puerta de entrada del departamento arrastrando tras ella el extremo de la cobija rosada que la recubría desde la altura de los hombros. Ella se detenía, mirando fijo hacia la puerta, su mano se cerraba sobre la perilla pero se quedo quieta, en silencio… un largo silencio.

Demasiado largo en realidad.

Okey… El silencio se extendió demasiado, termine preocupándome.

Pero April retrocedió justo en el momento que quise hablarle, viéndola caminar de vuelta a la habitación pero sin molestarse de cerrar la puerta dejándola abierta, escuchando el rechinido del colchón bajo el peso al tirarse ella con pereza sobre la cama.

Solté un pesado suspiro, me adentre al área de la cocina, sacando del refrigerador el tazón con ensalada de frutas que April había rechazado o olvidado comer y me encamine a sentar en el sofá, buscando algún programa que valiera la pena ver en la televisión.

No hay mucho que ver por cable en realidad pero era lo que había.

Al transcurrir altas horas de la noche, Leonardo y yo nos encontrábamos listos para partir de regreso a la guarida mientras que Miguel Ángel se quedaría a pasar la noche ahí, en vigilia, era su turno de quedarse ese día. Así April no se poniéndose tan nerviosa ante la idea de estar sola. Me subía la capucha a la cabeza y ajuste el lazo, me cubría la boca con la bufanda y posteriormente me coloque una gorra de beisbol, quedándome el rostro oculto entre las sombras de la tela de la capucha y gorra.

-¿estás seguro que estarán bien?-dije.

Mi voz hizo que mi hermano menor apartara su atención de la puerta de la habitación de April, girando la cabeza hacia mi dirección, cerca de la ventana por donde Leonardo ya había cruzado por el umbral subiendo escaleras arriba, importándole un comino la lluvia que estaba cayendo en esos momentos. En eso note como mi hermano menor me dirigía una mirada de incertidumbre, una tristeza que me dejo pensando pero luego ese sentimiento de pesadez sobre Miguel Ángel se esfumo de repente, apareciendo una cálida sonrisa en su semblante, volviendo la chisca en sus ojos azules.

-oh si, no se preocupen, estaré aquí cuidando-

-bueno… -me moví hacia la ventana, brincando el marco con facilidad y sintiendo el metal frio bajo mis pies ahora empapados de la lluvia-te enviare un mensaje avisando que ya llegamos a la guardia ¿de acuerdo? por cualquier cosa nos avisas-

-si, bien, vayan con cuidado-dijo Miguel Ángel.

**Summary:** Ira de Berserker.

 **Narrador:** Rafael

.

.

La ira era una puta.

Incontrolable e insaciable, dominándome por completo, cegándome… dejándome guiar por el instinto con la adrenalina disparada en alto, estremeciendo mi cuerpo de excitación, emocionándome, se sentía tan bien ser seducido por tal sensación, embriagándome hasta el punto de que me consumiera por completo. Fue en parte una adicción a la adrenalina, me hacía sentir que estaba vivo, en el presente. Muchos me llaman psicópata pero en realidad soy un sadista de mierda y lo reconozco ¿para qué negarlo? Disfrutaba de lo mucho el cómo mis sais se hunden en la carne, escuchando aquel familiar húmedo sonido filtrándose de la herida, salpicándome de sangre fresca.

Mis hermanos no lo entenderían.

Ellos no veían mi perspectiva de las cosas… oh tal vez no querían hacerlo.

Donatello es demasiado objetivo dependiendo de la situación para elegir las opciones, Miguel Ángel fue demasiado indulgente incluso con los cretinos que se merecían algo peor que una simple fractura de huesos y por otro lado estaba Leonardo… él solo seguía órdenes, centrando en una guía al pie de la letra, era más un autómata.

Y véanme a mí en esta situación de mierda, siendo juzgado por mi propia familia pese que no éramos tan inocentes y santos teniendo las manos manchadas de sangre ¿debería sentir lástima por los cabrones a los cuales asesino? No, ni en lo más mínimo, Soy un ninja por Dios santo ¿Qué diablos esperan de mi?

¿Qué es lo que esperan que haga?

No entiendo la filosofía de mi padre, hago lo que él me dicta hacer y lo cumplo, pero luego paso a ser desaprobado por él solo por haber puesto en práctica sus mismas enseñanzas que él me inculco por años.

Me confunde…

No entiendo que es lo que está realmente mal.

¿En qué me estoy equivocando?

¡Yo estoy bien!

…

¿Cierto?

La duda me inquieta, me incomoda… detesto tener este pensamiento dentro de mi cabeza.

Lo que hago no está mal, son las enseñanzas de mi maestro.

No tiene sentido todo esto, yo no soy el malo de la película…

¿Entonces porque me castigan así?

_“-¡no tenias que matarlos!-”_

Esas palabras de April seguían taladrándome la cabeza una y otra vez, provocándome ese sentimiento extraño que arremolinaba dentro de mi estomago, me frustraba, me hacía sentir mal.

_“-¡no tenias ese derecho, Rafael-”_

No entiendo que fue lo que estuvo mal.

-¿Rafa?-

La voz me tomó por sorpresa pero no me voltee, decido ignorarla. Cierro los ojos, inhalo profundo y suelto un largo suspiro, mi cuerpo ya estaba acostumbrado al azote del golpe de la gélida brisa nocturna durante todo el tiempo en el que estuve en la cornisa, deje de tiritar de frio horas atrás, sintiendo solo el revoloteo de los extremos de mi mascara meciéndose con el aire. Toda mi atención yacía puesta en la gran Manzana, escuchando el enloquecedor sonido del claxon de los embotellamientos de los autos o los gritos de locos de los residentes neoyorkinos por encima de los edificios vecinos alrededor haciendo eco por los callejones. Ponía mi atención en cualquier cosa que no fuera en mi Leonardo “invadiendo” mi azotea. Sentí la silueta sigilosa de mi hermano situándose a mi lado aguardando un metro de distancia entre nosotros, sentándose también por el borde. Leonado no pronuncio palabra alguna por lo que permanecimos en un silencio que se extendió demasiado tiempo, crispándome de los nervios y a causa de ello ya no podía disfrutan del panorama de la ciudad al tener la presencia de Leonado cerca mío.

No lo quería ahí, quería que se largara pero… yo no podía dejar mi puesto de vigilancia.

-¿Por qué no entras? Hace mucho frio aquí afuera-

Yo solo gruñí en respuesta y solté mordaz lo siguiente.

-sabes que no puedo hacerlo-

-… te traje esto-Leonardo estiro el brazo lo suficiente como para depositar con suavidad aquella olorosa taza de chocolate caliente cerca de mi, no me voltee a verlo a él, ni siquiera tome la tasa que me ofreció-Miguel le puso malvavisco encima, tal como te gusta-

-no es necesario-dije en seco-no tengo apetito-

-Rafa… llevas haciendo esto mucho tiempo… sé que no te atreverás a decirlo pero sé que quieres entrar al departamento-

-no es así, estoy vigilando-

-… no hay nada que vigilar-

-¿Qué mierdas es lo que quieres, Leonardo?-

Mi hermano guardo silencio antes de responderme.

-quiero que vuelvas-la voz de Leonardo tembló un poco pero rápido recupero su ritmo habitual-que vuelvas con nosotros a la guarida… que estés de regreso-

Con un lento movimiento desvíe mi atención hacia el callejón que se encuentra justo debajo de mí, observando de reojos el estrecho pasaje apenas iluminado por un foto de mala calidad y con retazos de la cinta policial amarilla cubriendo el área, ya las marcas de tiza blanca en el suelo yacían borradas por las lluvias de días pasados.

-regresa-

-no me necesitan ahí, tengo que estar aquí-solté cortante, no quería seguirlo escuchando, me enfermaba de solo tener a Leonardo hablando. Me pase la mano al cuello, de mi boca escapa un cansando suspiro con la rigidez de mis músculos en consecuencia de estar expuesto ante la gélida intemperie, desvié la mirada hacia la parte más iluminada de la ciudad con la estela blanca de mi aliento dibujándose con mi respiración y tas ese leve lapso de silencio que se levanto entre nosotros me pongo de pie, dispuesto a retirarme al otro lado de la cornisa, cambiarme de lugar ya que era obvio que Leonardo no me iba a dejar en paz.

-hiciste lo correcto-

Me detuve a escasos segundos de saltar por el borde y trepar por las espaleras contra incendios del otro edificio vecino. Contemple en silencio a la nada frente mío antes de girarme hacia atrás para mirar a mi hermano quien observaba a lo lejos los enormes carteles de anuncios en los otros edificios en la distancia, promocionando comida rápida. Nos encontrábamos ocultos entre las sombras del tejado en donde había poca visibilidad, solo una suave luz acariciaba nuestros contornos en un tono ligero de azul pero los ojos de mi hermano se veían tan nítidos desde mi distancia.

-hiciste lo que tenías que hacer-

Que quede quieto, aun de pie por encima del borde sin despegar mi fija atención en Leonardo.

-April me detesta-dije.

Observe el cambio de posición en mi hermano, desviando su mirada hacia el suelo con aquella mascara ausente de emociones, su eterno semblante sereno, tranquilo…

Tan indiferente de todo.

-yo habría hecho lo mismo en tu lugar-él susurro, su grave voz marcando un tono tenue-los habría matado sin pensar-

-eso no cambia el hecho de que April me detesta, le causo miedo-

-ella solo está en shock, aun… pero no te teme-

-mentira-le gruñí enseñando mis colmillos-me mira con miedo, tiembla con solo acercarme a ella, no puedo hablarle sin que se sobresalte o caminar cerca, empieza a llorar-

-la protegiste, eso es lo único que importa-

-¡¿entonces porque April me repudia?!-La musculatura de mi cuerpo se tenso, recuerdos indeseados inundaron de golpe mi cabeza, hacerme hervir la sangre de la ira-¡¿Qué hice mal?! ¡DIME!-me gire por completo hacia mi hermano ahora, dándole la espalda el edificio continuo-¡ni siquiera se atreve a mirarme a la cara desde que aquel día paso! ¡soy solo una clase de monstruo para ella!-

-no es así-

-¡¿Por qué mientes?! ¡¿Me ves con cara de estúpido o qué?!-

Tal vez debía moderar mi tono, las sombras nos protegían pero podría traer miradas indeseadas de curiosos hacia nosotros, por lo que consideré un poco en calmarme.

-no puedo dar un pie dentro de ese departamento ni mucho menos soportar la manera en cómo me mira, pero puedo quedarme aquí arriba, a vigilar el puto callejón, que todo sea seguro para ella y evitar que vuelva a sufrir lo que vivió-

-no de esta manera-

-¿tú que sabes, Leonardo? No estuviste ahí-

-no, tienes razón, no estuve, pero al ver las marcas en su cuerpo me puedo dar una idea de ello, y hacer lo que estás haciendo ahora no le ayuda a ella ni a ti-

-¡vete al cuerno, cabrón!-

Con solo recordar la mirada de absoluto temor de April me dolía en lo más profundo de mi ser. Apreté la mandíbula y reprime el sentimiento lo más lejos, aunque el ardor en mis ojos comenzaban a nublar mi visión, amenazando con derramarse lagrimas.

Yo era el responsable de causarle terror a April.

_“-¡no tenias ese derecho!-”_

-¡y una mierda!-mi voz me traicionaba, temblando al pronunciar cada palabra sin poder evitarlo-la protegí ¿Cuál fue mi error?-

-matar a esos tipos-

-¡eso no tiene sentido!-Ahora mi ira remplazo mi desosiego y malestar, siéndome más fácil el poder controlarme y no quebrarme, manteniéndome firme con la compostura en alto-la golpearon, le arrancaron la ropa a tirones ¡la tenían contra la pared! ¡Si yo me hubiese tardado un par de minutos más esos mal nacidos la habrían violado!-

-entiéndelo, está asustada, sigue con el shock de lo que ocurrió-

-¡ha pasado un mes! Ella no se encuentra bien, no teniendo esa clase de cabrones aquí afuera al acecho-

-molistes a cinco hombres a puño limpio, eso la impresiono-no sabía que me molestaba más, la neutralizad emocional de mi hermano al hablar o los recuerdos de aquel día invadiendo mi mente-a uno le reventaste el cráneo contra el suelo y a otro le arrancaste la cara con las garras justo en frente de ella-

Me pase ambas manos detrás del cuello mientras miraba nervioso hacia el suelo y me posicionaba de cuclillas, perdió en el mar de recuerdos demasiado nítidos y vividos proyectadas dentro de mi cabeza. El bello rostro de April golpeado, bañado de sangre y lagrimas, su blusa floreada destrozada colgándole alrededor del borde del pantalón y el sostén arrancado a tirones siendo sus senos manoseados por el corpulento hombre pegado detrás de su espalda, presionándola contra la pared del maloliente callejón con los demás hombres rodeándola como buitres, manoseando su cuerpo y tirando de su cabello pelirrojo al extremo de arrancarle mechones de los violentos que eran los jalones.

Y las risas… Esas risas rebotaban dentro de mi cabeza, el gran goce de esos hombres disfrutando del llanto y las suplicas de April rogándoles que se detuvieran, hacían hervir mi sangre.

-nosotros somos…-escuche a Leonardo inhalar hondo antes de continuar, eligiendo con cuidado sus palabras-nos criaron como mercenarios… somos ninjas-Dude en voltear a verle a la cara, teniendo este temor de encontrarme con los ojos de mi hermano haciendo contacto con los míos, desconocí la razón del porque de esta sensación-los humanos tienen una manera de ver las cosas dentro de su sociedad, sus propias leyes, costumbres, pero también nosotros poseemos una ideología diferente a la de ellos, nuestra ética es diferente, fuimos instruidos como shinobis, es lo que somos-él miro el suelo, frunciendo el ceño-pueda que ante los ojos de los humanos no somos más que vistos como asesinos pero somos guerreros, cumplimos nuestro código después de todo, ningún bando está mal… ninguno define un lado correcto de hacer las cosas porque creemos que estamos bien, que estamos en lo correcto ¿entonces porque nosotros estamos mal y viceversa? Son solo ideologías diferentes las que chocan entre si, es entendible pero complicado a la vez-

-pese a lo que ellos iban hacerle… lo que estaban por hacerle… ¿April los hubiera perdonado? ¿Eso es lo que estas tratando de decirme?-la incredulidad marcada en mi voz-¿dejar vivir a los violadores? ¿Permitir que siguieran respirando en este maldito plano del planeta? ¿Qué mierda de pensamiento es esa?-

-… yo creo que ella habría preferido tenerlos en un juicio, que enfrentaran cargos por sus actos, verlos tras las rejas… y en definitiva no verte a ti convertido en una bestia bañado de sangre-dijo.

-… sigo sin entenderlo-

-… también yo… pero así son las cosas con los humanos-

Fruncí el ceño.

-no con Casey-

-Jones es hijo de un mafioso y nunca tuvo una vida normal que digamos, él no cuenta-

La posición de cuclillas en la que estaba me había entumeció las piernas con el frio, ya no tenía las fuerzas para irme ahora, en cambio, tenia este malestar dentro de mí, afligiéndome. Me senté y rodeo mis rodillas con mis brazos, dejando caer mi frente en mis antebrazos, siguiendo escuchando los ecos de las risas de los hombres y los gritos de April reclamando el porqué los había asesinado. Ante todo esto… Si tuviera la oportunidad de volver en el tiempo, si tuviera que escoger entre dejarlos fuera de combate en la inconsciencia o quitarles la vida, me lanzaría a la segunda opción a tomar sin dudar pero esta vez a haciéndolo a sangre fría, para poder escuchar las suplicas de ellos y contemplar la desesperación en sus ojos… hacerlos sufrir de la misma forma como ellos osaron a lastimar a April al divertirse con su dolor. Los termine asesinando demasiado rápido para mi disgusto, no empleé mis sais, no las llevaba conmigo ese día aunque eso no me impedía de usar mis manos, ejecutando habilidades de cuerpo a cuerpo… El hecho de que no tuviera mis armas no me hacia un invalido inofensivo y al ser un mutante, mi fuerza resultaba ser el doble que la de un humano promedio en general.

El recuerdo… me estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

“ _Me había dejado caer del tejado, cayendo en picada sobre el cuerpo del primer hombre que tenía en frente de mi, dejando caer todo mi peso en él al tiempo que mi mano sujetaba el rostro para luego estamparlo con fuerza contra el suelo, escuchándose el cráneo partiéndose sonoramente con la sangre y sesos desparramándose a todas partes, el tipo ni siquiera supo que lo mato. Los otros cuatro apenas registraban mi presencia a sus espaldas que al momento de voltease yo ya tenía mi brazo derecho haciendo camino alrededor de la parte delantera del cuello de uno de ellos y de un movimiento le destrozo la tráquea al ejercer fuerza, desnucándolo, dejando que el cuerpo se desplomara al suelo al soltarlo y centrar mi mirada en los siguientes tres por delante._

_Uno de ellos tenía un arma, una beretta, me apuntó el cañón a la cabeza pero me agache y golpeo con la palma abierta de mi zurda justo por debajo de la muñeca que sostenía el arma, desviando la dirección del tiro que se disparo cuatro veces al aire y manteniendo ese el brazo aun alzado me traslado detrás del fornido sujeto, dislocándole el hombro al tirar de su brazo en un brusco movimiento hacia atrás y de un rodillazo dirigido justo en la espalda baja fracturo la espina dorsal. El siguiente sujeto se abalanzado hacia mi con un cuchillo en mano… no corrió con tanta suerte como los otros, mi zurda se cerró en su mano desviando la dirección de la tajada hacia abajo con un movimiento circular y con mi otra mano libre volando directo hacia su rostro perfore la cara con las garras, la nariz al ser cercenada salió volando, los labios quedaron partidos a la mitad y un globo ocular rajado salió de la cuenca del ojo, el tipo cayó al suelo gritando y retorciéndose como loco agarrándose el rostro con ambas manos sin parar de gritar a todo pulmón._

_El quinto sujeto, aquel luchando por subirse los pantalones e interiores, el mismo que se había restregado obscenamente contra April, retrocedía del miedo al verme, su expresión de terror y la boca abierta temblando, palideciendo ante mi figura y apariencia no humana. Termino tropezándose con sus propios pies enredados con sus pantalones, cayendo de espaldas pero aun así siguió retrocediendo usando sus manos para impulsarse hacia atrás. Hice un movimiento con mi mano y desde la protección de mi muñequera se deslizo una fina daga, mi palma se cerró alrededor del mango de cuero y el hombre grito histérico cuando me abalance hacia él, clavándole la daga en un ángulo esquineado dentro del tórax y repetidas veces le propine múltiples tajadas con las cuales desahogaba mi furia hasta que solo sentía una masa de carne suave en la zona de las puñaladas. Mis muslos y brazo se empaparon con la sangre y el hombre, todavía vivo, se ahogaba con sus propios fluidos pese a su intento de seguir empujarme con sus manos o tratar de sujetar mi brazo para detener las violentas tajadas perforando su torso.”_

La ira solo me dominó, me poseyó.

La ira me hizo su puta.

-Rafa-

Con lentitud entre abrí los ojos y mire de reojos a mi hermano, quien se había acercado quedando a corta distancia de mi, su mano titubeando de posarse en mi hombro o no a pocos centímetros de tocarme… Al final, retrocedió su acción, apartando su mano y dejándola apoyada en el suelo para hacer peso puesto que se encontraba posicionado de cuclillas cerca del borde.

-April no te odia, impediste que le hicieran algo horrible… ella solo esta impresionada por lo que ocurrió, pero no te odia, no te teme-

-… déjame solo-susurre, ya sin ganas de querer hablar y de estar solo.

-Rafael-

-déjame solo, Leo-entone más fuerte.

Mi hermano guardo silencio, el tiempo siguió transcurriendo siendo una delgada tensión en el ambiente hasta que sentí movimiento a mi lado o más bien la ausencia de la presencia de Leonardo al retirarse.

Tome una honda respiración, pasando aire fresco por mis pulmones, gozando de la brisa nocturna y del ruido de la ciudad, dejando que el pequeño disfrute del panorama de las luces empujaran los recuerdos de ese callejón y la imagen de April horrorizada y temerosa de ser tocada por mi, de lo que era capaz de hacer.

_“-¡no tenias ese derecho, Rafael-”_

Una risa amarga escapo de mi boca, me pase la mano por el rostro retirándome la máscara y masajeándome la frente.

_“-¡no lo tenias!-”_

Narrador: Leonardo.

.

.

Rafael parecía más que nada una gárgola en las cornisas de los techados, oculto bajo la seguridad de las sombras, haciendo el papel de centinela que se había auto impuesto, soportando largas noches de lluvia y vientos gélidos que azotaron la ciudad.

Nada de eso lo había hecho retroceder y por un momento tuve temor por su salud, no solo de la física sino mental, sea cual sea la clase de oscuros pensamientos que estuvieran corriendo dentro de su cabeza.

Ni en una sola ocasión el maestro Splinter hizo alguna mención sobre Rafael, no preguntaba por él ni por cómo se encontraba, fue nulo, nuestro padre solo guardaba la distancia tomando de una placida tasa de te humeante dentro del dojo y solo mostraba preocupación por April, incluso llegaba a tener en ocasiones una plática a puertas cerrada con ella, ayudándola de cierta forma con una breve terapia para alearla de sus demonios internos que la habían estado acosando los eventos de ese siniestro día en el callejón a un lado de su tienda.

En cuanto a Rafael, nadie se le podía acercar a mi hermano a excepción de Jones, siendo más tolerable la presencia de ese humano que la mía. Siempre me preguntaba porque Rafael y yo éramos tan diferentes, incompatibles uno con el otro, como el agua y el aceite que no se pueden mezclar entre si, a veces no podía evitar sentir algo de celos hacia Jones… y me sentía ridículo de solo tener tal sentimiento en mi por estar pensando así del humano.

No debía de ser pero lo era… aunque mi cordialidad hacia Jones seguía siendo respetuosa pese a mis celos.

Le di una última mirada a Rafael, entendía mi límite, la restricción de esa pared invisible impuesta entre nosotros. No insistí más, si lo hacia la situación se pondría mucho peor de lo que ya era y no quería en esos momentos una confrontación con él, por lo que opte en dar la vuelta, aleándome, dejando a mi hermano por la paz. Me encamino de regreso a las escaleras contraincendios dirigiéndome al departamento de April, aparando el nudo que se había formado dentro de mi pecho en un rincón muy profundo de mi ser, manteniendo dentro del presente con mis pensamientos en frío dentro de mi cabeza.

No podía dejar que las emociones me dominaran, no podía mostrar una gota de debilidad en mi (las emociones) no era apropiado para un guerrero shinobi, Splinter siempre nos los repetía. Pero por mucho que lo pensara una y otra y otra vez, por mucho que me duela estarlo repasando dentro de mi cabeza y negándome de admitirlo en voz alta… yo sabía que Rafael tenía razón al respecto con una sola cosa.

April si le tenía miedo, no, más que miedo… ella le tenía pavor a mi hermano.

Vi la sangrienta escena ya después de que ocurriera, ya cuando April se encontraba a salvo dentro del edificio y la observe desde las alturas, viendo a la policía montando la cinta amarilla tomando fotos los forenses del crimen. La luz azul y roja de las patrullas alumbraron parte de la estrecha área del callejón, rebotando la luz por las ventanas y paredes que apenas dibujaron el contorno de mi silueta cuando me asomaba con cautela de mi escondite. Mi atención había recaído sobre April cubierta con una delgada sábana blanca, ocultando su frágil cuerpo golpeado y despojado de su vestimenta, yacía temblorosa y conmocionada, siendo atendida por los de primeros auxilios antes de poder darle testimonio de lo ocurrido a los oficiales, omitiendo claro la parte de la tortuga mutante machacando a sus agresores.

Ver a April así me impacto y había hecho hervir mi sangre de la ira, pero yo no fui quien la escucho gritar en ese callejón, sino que fue Rafael quien la escucho. Una parte de mi sabia que sin duda yo también me habría vuelto loco si hubiese estado en el lugar de mi hermano dentro de ese escenario, el llanto de April, sus suplicas… me habría lanzado al frente y atravesando a esos hombres con mis katanas reduciéndolos en rodajas de carne desparramadas en el sucio suelo.

No les habría dado piedad.

Pero por un lado entendía el cómo se sentía April con respecto a todo esto. La brutalidad pura con la que Rafael se descargo de si mismo sobre esos hombres, cubierto de pies a cabeza de sangre con pequeños trozos de carne prendidas en su cuerpo asemejándose a las de un demonio, resultaba ser una visión que sin duda April nunca en su vida olvidaría, de la misma forma en cómo Rafael nunca olvidaría lo que atestiguo esa noche en ese callejón.

Los demonios te siguen, te carcomen.

Te comen vivo.

Te despojan de seguridad y luego te la regresan solo para volver a quitártela.

Los demonios forman parte de tu vida.

Ellos nunca se apartan lejos de ti, ellos te marcan.

Alzo mi mano en alto, trazando con el dedo la cicatriz de mi rostro, aquella que descendía por mi cien hasta la mejilla a un lado de mi ojo izquierdo.

Los demonios siempre se quedan contigo.

Narrador: Mikey

.

.

Estaba todo listo.

Estaba todo perfecto.

Tenía que serlo, me esmere mucho, estando horas sin dormir.

Me aparte, puse mis manos a ambos lado de la cadera y contemple mi trabajo con grato orgullo. En la bandeja de madera yacían los platillos repartidos, la lasaña bañada en salsa boloñesa y trozos de perejil, la rebanada de tarta de moras con corteza crujiente con miel y jalea de las mismas moras, por ultimo vertí en la tasa favorita de April la bebida caliente de hierbas de té concentrado, endulzada con miel y limón para que no fuera amarga al gusto.

De verdad había puesto a prueba mis dotes culinarias, sin usar una sola maldita lata con conservante. Todo fue horneado y guisado al natural con ingredientes frescos.

-diablos, Miguel Ángel… realmente me casaría contigo solo para tener que me cocines así todos los días-

-jaja muy gracioso Casey Jones, ni en mis pesadillas dejaría que pasara eso-

Me quite los guantes de cocina, dejándolos a un lado del fregadero, me dispuse a topar la bandeja con cobertura trasparente de cristal de una de las sartenes para que no se enfriara y rápido me puse a limpiar la cocina, tomándome un par de minutos de dejar todo en su lugar e impecable.

De vez en cuando miraba de reojos hacia la ventana, ondeándose las cortinas con suavidad con el paso de la brisa entrando por la abertura, en espera de alguna señal de que alguien se apareciera en el último instante y se asomara.

El dueño de unas sais, tal vez…

Solté un suspiro que no sabía que me encontraba conteniendo.

-faltan las flores ¿Dónde las dejaron?-dije.

Donatello se nos había acercado a nosotros, trayendo consigo unas margaritas en un sencillo florero que parecía ser un tubo delgado, eran el pequeño detalle de la decoración que acompañaba la bandeja.

-Aquí están, les corte un poco el tallo para que no ladearan mucho el embace-

-¡perfecto!-cuando retire la tapa se desprendió un humo de vapor oloroso, coloque los cubiertos y un par de servilletas, tome la bandeja y me giro hacia Jones-¿serias tan amable de abrirme la puerta, caballero?-

El plan fue sencillo, prepararle una rica cena a April y llevársela a la cama con flores y jugar después una partida de cartas toda esa noche quedando en vela, en familia.

Mis dos hermanos yacían de pie junto a mi, yo no pude evitar sonreír de la emoción, mi cola se agitaba hacia los lados a causa de mi entusiasmo, ansioso de poder ver la cara de sorpresa en April, en celebración de que ella ya al fin podía salir del departamento realizando el trayecto hasta la lavandería del sótano por si sola.

Me llenaba de orgullo su fortaleza.

Con una cierta esperanza dentro de mi, le doy una última mirada hacia la ventana…

Pero nada pasaba…

Rafael no vendría.

Mi hermano había decidido pasar olímpicamente mi oferta de unirse a la celebración… y eso dolía.

Casey nos daba una mirada de complicidad, igual de emocionado como nosotros, cerrando su mano en la manija y con un dedo índice a la comisura de su boca en señal de guardar silencio, pero no fue él quien termino abriendo la puerta, sino April, sorprendiéndonos de verla levantada de la cama. Tuvimos justo en frente nuestro a nuestra amiga con su largo cabello rojo enmarañado de días sin conocer un cepillo, ataviada de un camisón blanco con tirantes que le llegaba a los muslos y un corto short negro de licra moldeando sus caderas. Ya los moretones y heridas eran apenas visibles, casi borrándose de su piel blanca de porcelana siendo nada mal unos leves manchones y aunque tenía el aspecto de un panda por las ojeras, aun resultada de seguir teniendo pesadillas. April había apoyado sus manos a ambos lados del marco de la puerta, sosteniendo en su diestra un celular.

-¿Qué has hecho?-

Claramente ella le había lanzado esa pregunta a Jones y nuestras miradas se dirigiendo hacia él, en espera de una respuesta de la cual no sabias ni esperábamos.

-¿Qué?-confundido, retrocediendo un paso.

-¿Qué hiciste Casey Jones?-le apunto con el celular-dime la verdad, como fue que llamaste a Robin y le contaste todo pero TODO a ella-

-¿Robin?-dije.

-¿Quién es Robin?-escuche a Donatello detrás de mi.

-¿llamaste a mi hermana, Jones?-

-¿Qué? ¡No la llame! ella llamo a tu departamento hace dos días y conteste el teléfono y pues… yo creía que ella ya sabía todo el asunto de ya sabes qué y… y pueda que se me haya escapado algo al hablar-se paso la mano detrás del cuello, desviando la mirada al suelo.

-¡Jones!-reclamo April.

-oye, es tu hermana, no creí que fuera algo tan grave, son familia ¿no?-

-¿April tiene una hermana llamada Robin?-dije, carburando el ratoncito dentro de mi cabeza.

April, del estrés, se restregó el rostro con ambas manos, murmurando para si misma.

-no puedo creer que haya hecho todo el camino desde California hasta aquí-

-¿California?-dijo Leo-eso está desde el otro extremo del país-

-¿se teletransporta o que chingados?-dije, calculando cuanto tiempo se podía hacer desde esa distancia-un momento, eso quiere decir que… ¿que tu hermana se encuentra en Nueva York?-

-me llamo para darme la noticia de que ya se encontraba aquí y que estaba tomando un taxi, llegara en cualquier momento-

De manera instintiva, por los nervios, mi cola se enrolla alrededor de mi pierna mientras trato de ignorar aquel sentimiento de desánimos dentro de mi.

-¿y eso?-dije ella, notando la presencia de la bandeja en mis manos.

Mi mirada viajo de entre April y la bandeja con comida, desee que la tierra se partiera en dos y me tragara vivo en esos momentos. Dejando de lado mi resignación, con una sonrisa ladina, le presente la bandeja un poco en alto a mi amiga.

-¿feliz… sorpresa?-dije.

April parpadeo, confundida, luego nos miro a cada uno, contemplando las flores que sostenía mi hermano Donatello y las cajas de chocolate cuidadosamente empacadas que traía el Intrépido.

-queríamos animarte el día con una pequeña celebración, pasar una linda cena y juegos de cartas-

-oh chicos…-susurro, sonando triste.

Supongo que no era un buen momento después de todo…

-oh no, no, descuida, podemos pasar esto en otra ocasión-

-si, además te ves hambrienta y tu hermana está a punto de llegar, tenemos tiempo de alcanzar a alzar el departamento mientras tanto-dijo Donatello.

-¡exacto! Ven April, come un poco, mientras tanto déjanos ocuparnos del resto-a paso de trote, deje la bandeja en la mesa y movía la silla en señal de que mi amiga se sentada.

-chicos yo, no sé qué decir… se los voy a recompensar, lo prometo-al tomar asiento, su mano cayó sobre la mía y le correspondí el apretón, colocando mi otra mano sobre la suya.

-no es necesario April, lo hacemos porque te queremos-sonreí de júbilo.

April me regalo una hermosa sonrisa.

No nos tomó mucho tiempo en poner decente el departamento, Leonardo se encargo de recoger las sabanas, colchas y almohadas regadas alrededor en el sofá, metiéndolos en el cuarto de closet cuidadosamente doblados y acomodando los cojines en su respectivo lugar. Donatello juntaba todas las piezas de rompecabezas de regreso a la caja y guardaba su portátil dentro de su estuche, prácticamente mi hermano el genio tuvo que obligar a Casey poniéndolo a limpiar las repisas con un paño húmedo, retirando el poco polvo acumulado. Yo me dedique a limpiar el horno y cambiar de lugar los refractarios, dejándolos por encima de unos soportes de madera para que se enfriaran en vez de estar sobre la estufa y guarde toda la loza limpia en los anaqueles.

Un par de minutos después, el teléfono celular de April sonó.

Mis hermanos y yo nos quedamos en silencio, nos miramos mutuamente y con un discreto asentimiento de cabeza de Leonardo, entendimos que ya era la hora de irnos, por lo que tomamos nuestras cosas, alistándonos para salir.

-okey, si, bye-escuche a April finalizando la llamada y soltando un suspiro poco después, se giro hacia la perchero, tomando uno de sus abrigos-acompáñame Casey, mi hermana nos espera abajo, está bajando las maletas del taxi y conociéndola, creo que necesitaras un par de brazos extras-

Casey hizo una mueca muy graciosa.

Fui el último en salir por la ventana y en vez de subir, trepando por escaleras arriba, brinque hacia un lado del borde de metal, deslizándome por los tubos y aterrizando al suelo, flexionando las rodillas amortiguando el impacto y rodé por el suelo en el último segundo, levantándome en el instante me lanza directo hacia la seguridad de las sombras proyectados de los edificios, siguiendo a mis hermanos hacia la tapa de alcantarilla que se encontraba a un par de metros de distancia. Donatello removió la tapa con una palanca, saliendo de golpe el maloliente olor fétido de las aguas negras y gélida neblina del interior, en estas temporadas las alcantarillas se tornaban un verdadero infierno. Leonardo fue el primero en sumergirse dentro del túnel sin pensarlo dos veces, un movimiento mecánica por su parte, sospeche ya que Donatello y yo dudábamos de adentrarnos a ese infierno congelado.

-primero las damas-le sonreír a mi compadre el genio.

-cállate-me soltó mordaz mi hermano, ajustando su bolsa de campaña antes de dar el salto.

Me deslice a la alcantarilla teniendo medio cuerpo ya dentro solo para detenerme en los peldaños congelados de las barras de las escaleras, sintiéndose como quemaduras bajo mis pies, ni siquiera la ropa que llevaba me protegía del frio abrazador de los túneles. Estire el brazo, tirando de la tapa hacia mi cuando voy captando algo por el rabillo del ojo, un brillo de un metal, lo que me confundió y mire hacia dicha dirección. Centre mi atención hacia el número de piso del departamento de April, ahí en la plataforma de las escaleras contraincendios se encontraba una silueta apenas visible entre la oscuridad, abriendo con sigilo la ventana e introduciéndose al interior con la gracia de una pantera.

No de ser por el rebote de luz de esas sais, nunca habría notado esa presencia.

-mierda…-sujete el lazo de mi propia bolsa de campaña, pasándola por arriba de la cabeza, quitándomela de encima-Donnie, atrapa mi saco-

-¿Qué?-su voz hizo eco en la alcantarilla.

De un salto salgo del túnel y cubro la abertura con la tapa, ignorando deliberadamente las protestas de mis hermanos.

No me moleste en subir por las escaleras, salte hacia los barrotes de sus soportes, impulsándome hacia arriba con las fuerza de mis piernas, brincando las plataformas con velocidad, consiguiendo llegar al departamento de April en segundos. Removí la cortina hacia un lado, bañándome con la cálida iluminación del departamento y clave mi aguda vista en los alrededores hasta que divise mi hermano, dejando en la mesa de la cocina una bolsa de regalo.

-Rafa-

Mi hermano volteo la cabeza rápido hacia mí, el se veía tranquilo. Una parte de mi se veía aliviada de ver que mi hermano al fin había decidido dar el paso como parar entrar por voluntad propia al departamento pero había decidido hacerlo en un muy mal momento.

-Rafa, rápido ven-

-¿Por qué susurras?-entrecerró los ojos, ladeando la cabeza.

-no se supones que tú debas estar aquí-

-¿disculpa?-él se movió, dándome de frente, cruzándose de brazos, recargando la cadera al borde de la mesa-tú me invitaste a venir aquí-

-si, si, si, lo hice pero ahora no es el momento-me deslice hacia dentro, caminando a paso apresurado hacia él-mira, no creo tener el tiempo de explicarlo todo pero tenemos que salir de aquí y rápido-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-

Me sobresalte al escuchar el movimiento de llaves y una cerradura de puerta trabajándose, el pánico me inundo de lleno e hice lo que mis instintos de ninja me dictaba a hacer, ocultarme. Mi mano se cerró sobre la muñeca de mi hermano y tire de él de un jalón, lanzándome en dirección hacia el primer escondite que tenía en frente de mi, el closet de cachivaches.

-¿Qué demonios?-fue lo único que pudo decir Rafael antes de que lo empujara dentro del estrecho hueco del closet, cerrando la puerta tras mío. Como el compartimiento era demasiado estrecho, lleno los estantes de sabanas, fundas, viejas cajas de zapatos y una bolsa de palos de beisbol, sumado lo voluminosos que son nuestros cuerpos, Rafael y yo quedábamos pegados uno con el otro, nuestros plastrón se juntaban, invadiendo el espacio personal del otro y al ser reptiles, nuestra visión se adaptaba sin problemas a la oscuridad, siendo fácil para nosotros el poder distinguir todo lo que nos rodeaba sin necesidad de prender el pequeño foquito que colgaba arriba de nuestras cabezas-Miguel Ángel ¿Qué es esto?-me reclamó pero yo le chite, poniendo mi mano en su hocico en señal de que se callara.

La puerta se abrió y las voces femeninas pronto cayeron en la estancia, seguido de golpes pesados caer sobre el suelo, similar a costales de papa junto con el pesado jadeo de Casey tratando de recuperar el aliento, ahí fue donde Rafael entendió todo al escuchar una voz desconocida y femenina, no estando familiarizado con esa tercera voz hablando animadamente con April. Mi hermano me miró con incertidumbre, lanzándome esa pregunta silenciosa, exigiendo una respuesta. Trague saliva, me acomodo más hacia él, moldeándome a su cuerpo, buscando en ángulo más cómodo y menos asfixiante pero la bolsa de beisbol no me permitía moverme y tenía algo encajándose en mi costado con dolor. Siento como mi hermano se inclinaba hacia mí y deslizaba su mano en mi pierna, sujetándola detrás de la rodilla y subiendo mi pierna a la altura de su cadera, alivianando de cierta manera que el espacio no fuera tan apretado… aunque la postura era extraña.

Una muy pero muy extraña postura.

El aliento cálido de Rafael golpeaba mi rostro lo que me hizo sentir cosquillas, tuve que apretar la boca evitando reírme.

-no te muevas-susurro molesto cerca de mi oído. Mis ojos de humedecieron, amenazando con desbordar en lagrimas, la respiración de mi hermano rosando mi cara me provocaba cosquilleos-deja de reír, carajo-

-no puedo… evitarlo… me… me estás haciendo cosquillas-

Una respiración caliente de sus fosas nasales golpe de lleno mi cuello y clave mis garras en el borde del caparazón de Rafael, el gruñido de advertencia tampoco ayudo mucho haciéndome arquear la cabeza en alto en consecuencias de los escalofríos recorriendo todo mi cuerpo como una corriente eléctrica haciendo que soltara un bufido o más bien una salida de aire saliendo de entre mis dientes.

En eso mi hermano aparto la cabeza hacia atrás, mirándome con esos afilados ojos dorados agrandados de la estupefacción. Me le quede mirando también, quedamos en silencio por un largo momento hasta que mi mirada se desvió en su pecho, notando como este subía y bajaba volviéndose pesada su respiración como si hubiese hecho una alocada carrera que lo dejo sin aliento. Trague saliva, me estaba sintiendo incomodo por alguna razón y mi paladar se sentía seco, como si nunca hubiese bebido agua durante todo el día pero lo que me dejaba anonado fue cosa en particular, era sentir la extraña emanación de calor desprendiendo del cuerpo de Rafael, sintiéndolo bajo el toque de mis palmas.

Había algo en el aire que me está intoxicando, nublando mis sentidos, la sensación de peligro se había remplazado por otro tipo de sentimiento al cual me era ajeno, uno que no podía identificar, y cuando la mano de Rafael se deslizo con lentitud por mi muslo me hizo estremecer, escapando un jadeo de mi boca.

Oh dios mío, podía escuchar mis propios latidos del corazón bombeando como loco en mis tímpanos y el calor subiendo por mi cuello hasta el rostro, me estaba volviendo.

Trague saliva, tratando de restablecer mi voz, brotando naturalmente el japonés, mi primera lengua, en un suave susurro en un tono de suplica.

_-detente por favor-_

Y lo hizo, se detuvo, aunque su mano yacía aun puesta sobre mi pierna. En ningún momento apartamos la mirada uno del otro, recuperando al parecer ya nuestros sentidos, saliendo del momentáneo trance al cual nos habíamos sumido. Rafael aparto la mano, situándola de lugar al pasarla a un lado de mi rostro, recargando su palma en el estante lleno de cajas de zapatos a modo de sostenerse y acomodo el otro brazo hacia atrás, metiendo el codo entre las fundas dobladas. Abriendo un poco de espacio entre nosotros, ahora nuestros plastrones no se chocaban, pero aun así la tensión fue aun peor y quise abordar rápido un tema solo para evitar pensar en lo que había pasado entre nosotros minutos atrás.

-creí que… -me tome unos segundos para aclararme la garganta-creía que no vendrías a la celebración-

-… todos tenían un presente para April, menos yo-

-oh…-

-y… ¿Quién es la invitada especial?-

-la hermana de April-

Rafael entrecerró los ojos.

-exacto, eso mismo pensamos todos-sonreí aunque en un tono un poco más bajo, discreto-y bien… ¿de qué es tu regalo?-

Mi hermano tardo unos segundos en poder contestar.

-una bufanda-

Y con timidez le pregunte.

-¿la tejiste?-

Él asintió con la cabeza con lentitud.

-es un lindo gesto, Rafa-mi sonrisa se ensancho.

Un bufido fue su respuesta.

En eso, escuchamos las voces más cerca de nosotros, obligándonos a permanecer callados, inmóviles.

-oh… por dios-El tono no me gusto para nada, imaginando un sinfín de escenarios dentro de mi cabeza de un posible conflicto armado, tensándome el cuerpo y anticipando lo peor, mi hermano igual-April… esto se siente como tener el cielo dentro de mi boca-

Parpadee confundido y mire a Rafael.

-¿tú eres el chef?-asombro, alegría e entusiasmo detonaron en su melódica voz-¡April! ¡Nunca me dijiste que tu novio fuera chef! Tienes que ser tú porque mi hermanita ni sopa sabe hacer-

-bueno, casi nunca presumo de mis dotes culinarios, me nace del alma, mira, tienes que probar esta ensalada de yogurt con frutas que hice esta mañana-

No puede ser… ¿¡Casey se está llevando todo el crédito mío!? ¡y Rafael me está sonriendo con burla descarada!

-Recuerdo una vez que mi hermanita intento hacer pan tostado, se le hizo chicharrón-

-¡no es verdad! Estaba probando una receta en ese entonces-reprocho, con la vergüenza en su timbre.

Se escucharon risas, pero la plática siguió siendo fluida, amena, hasta que llegaron a cierta parte que me hizo sufrir un tic nervioso.

-¿y bien? ¿Qué te parece?-escuche a Casey decir.

-ah, esto esta delicioso ¿Cómo llamas a esta ensalada de yugort?-

-lo llamo Postre a la Jones-

Puedo jurar que hizo un eslogan imaginario con sus manos al pronunciarlo ¡Voy a matarlo!

¡Saldré de aquí y lo voy a ahorcar con las cadenas de mi kusarigama!

-¿no te molestaría pasarme la receta?-

-lo siento nena pero es una vieja receta familiar, un chef nunca revela sus secretos, bien dice el dicho-

Y como si fuera la manifestación divina y cruel de Dios mismo, la puerta se abrió, cegándome por unos instantes la entrada de luz quemando la retina de mis ojos hasta que se adaptaron, lo suficiente como para poder clavar mi mirada sobre Casey, quieto como una estatua al vernos a mi hermano y a mi dentro del closet de cachivaches.

La expresión de Casey estaba en blanco, quieta, sus ojos negros se movían de entre Rafael y de mi, lo vi tragar saliva con dificultad sudando la gota gorda cayendo de su cien. Mi hermano tenía una enorme sonrisa como la del gato de Alicia teniendo un grato sentido del humor dentro de este escenario tan absurdo mientras que mi boca se movía pronunciando en mudo “¿Postre a la Jones?” siéndole perfectamente entendible para el humano. Casey no dijo nada, solo extendió el brazo al frente, justo en el espacio de entre medio que nos separaba, rosando su mano nuestros hombros al pasar, agarro dos sabanas blancas y luego cerró la puerta como si nada hubiera pasado.

Nos quedamos un tiempo dentro del closet, entendimos las claras indirectas de Casey explicándole a April sobre nosotros dentro del departamento, empleando una cuidadosa elección de palabras, procurando que Robin no se diera cuenta. Luego escuchamos como April convencía a su hermana a ir a la tienda de antigüedades, queriéndole mostrar una nueva colección para una subasta que tiene planeado realizar en próximos meses, tuvimos que esperar, ser pacientes, hasta que la hermana callera en el anzuelo. Una puerta se abrió y se cerro, pero no salimos, nos quedamos un tiempo más por precaución hasta que se escucharon los pasos y la puerta del closet se abrió por segunda vez.

Gruñí al ver a Casey, sonriendo nervioso.

-por tipos como tú, existen los reclamos de derecho de autor-

-oye, a simple vista se ve hecho una comida casera, solo improvise-

-improvisar ¿ah? Lucirte como pavo real queras decir-

Rafael soltó la risa. Eso me molesto aun más, me di la vuelta, dirigiéndome a la ventana a largos pasos y me encontraba tan molesto que empecé hablar en japonés, refunfuñándome a mi mismo.

 _-“Postre a la Jones” no suena tan bien_ -

¡Mentira! suena mucho mejor que con mi nombre, pero no lo iba a admitir para darle ese gusto a ese cretino.

- _me voy a casa, adiós_ -

Salte por la ventana y una repentina voz me hablo por encima de la cabeza.

-hey, Miguel ¿todo bien ahí abajo?-

Rafael se reunió conmigo a los pocos segundos en la plataforma metálica, quiso hablar pero se detuvo, siguiendo la trayectoria de mi atenta mirada hacia arriba, observando a Leonardo y Donatello de cuclillas sobre el borde del techado. Sea lo que sea que Rafael me quería decir, se lo guardo, levantando la guardia como si estuviera enfrente de un posible enemigo mortal.

Podrían ser pero no lo eran, solo fueron nuestros dos hermanos mayores contemplándonos como dos jueces desde lo alto del edificio con los extremos de sus mascaras rojas meciéndose con el viento, haciéndome sentir pequeño con sus presencias.

-baia, Rafael ¿estabas ahí dentro también?-dijo Donatello, inclinándose un poco como gárgola sosteniéndose con su bastón bo-son muchas sorpresas en un solo día-

-vete al cuerno, geek-

-lo tomare en cuenta, valeroso líder-soltó mordaz.

Rafael gruño, mostrando los colmillos.

_-basta-_

Con una sola palabra le basto a Leonardo para calmarlos, haciendo que se levantara un silencio, ni siquiera la entonó o elevó, con solo el hecho de oír su tranquila y monótona voz fue suficiente para poner a todos al marguen. Trague saliva, sintiendo la tensión recaer sobre mi cuerpo otra vez al tener la mirada de mi hermano mayor escudriñándonos a Rafael y a mi.

A veces… pero solo a veces, me preguntaba el porqué el maestro Splinter no le había asignado el puesto de liderazgo a Leonardo en vez de Rafael.

-vámonos a casa, Miguel-Dicho esto dio la vuelta, desapareciendo de la vista.

Donatello accionó un botón de su bastón, reduciéndolo de tamaño y siguió a Leonardo. Con cierto pesar mire a Rafael, él era el líder, era su decisión el regresar o no a la guarida con nosotros.

Nadie le obligaba, estaba en su pleno derecho de decidirlo.

A menos que lo hiciera el maestro Splinter, pero padre prefería quedarse al marguen, con una taza de té de hierbas concentrada en sus manos.

-¿Qué esperas? Ve con ellos-dijo sin ganas, su mirada desviado a un lado.

-pero… ¿no vas a regresar?- Quise quedarme con él o por lo menos tratar de convenserlo de regresar, como cuando éramos niños.

-caraja-soltó entre dientes y me miró con fiereza, firme su voz-ve a la guarida, es una orden, soldado-

Me estremecí pero acate de inmediato la orden, trepe las escaleras lo más rápido que puede, siguiendo a mis hermanos.

Durante todo ese tiempo una opresión se había arraigado dentro de mi pecho, ese horrible malestar término durando por días.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> en realidad ya tengo escritos los otros siguientes tres capítulos PERO necesito editar, corregir diálogos etc. para poder subirlos, vamos a subirle unas rayitas más de tono oscuro a esto :D9 nadie morirá, lo juro
> 
> oh si, por cierto, Robin solo existe en las viñetas de Mirage, pero en las demás encarnaciones dejo de existir al igual como Nagi, el hermano de Saki


End file.
